Destiny Gilbert
by lilsis321
Summary: After their parents death, Elena and Jeremy fell apart. And who was there to pick up the pieces of their broken family? Destiny Gilbert, Elena's twin sister. How will she fight to protect her family from the growing dangers surrounding them? What secrets does Destiny have to hide? OC/TBD- Vote on my profile!
1. Reminiscing and the First day of School

** Hello people! This is a story about Elena's sister, Destiny Gilbert... she is just FULL of surprises! **

** Okay... So I am actually rereading and revising all other the paragraphs, and am attempting to put the outfits on polyvore! Yep! So read.. AND REVIEW!**

_**-Updated on 7/22/2013-**_

* * *

**Chapter 1**

***Destiny's POV***

I sighed as I looked in the mirror. I was an exact replica of my twin sister, Elena. Our only differences was the fact that I left my hair in it's naturally curly state, and that my eyes seemed to change color with my emotions. Weird huh? I had never really thought about it, but my dad never confronted me about them; no one did.

I was dressed in a cream blouse, corral colored skinny jeans, and teal marble beads around my neck. I tilted my head to the side and my curls fell over my shoulder. At the moment my eyes were a light green, there neutral state. That was how people told Elena and I apart; our different eye color.

I was on my way to put on some flats when I heard Elena call through the door, "You ready yet?" _No_. I thought sadly. I'd probably never be ready. Ever. I haven't been since mom and dad died in that car crash. Since then I have been holding what remained of my family together. Even with my relentless assistance to keep everyone pleased, Jeremy had turned to drugs, and Elena had closed herself out from us. But I mentioned none of this as I responded, "Yeah, What are you wearing?"

This had become a common question that we had asked each other before we went into public ever since that day during summer.

**-Flash back-**

_I had giddily straightened my hair normally curly locks, since my 14th birthday- or should I say, **our** 14th birthday?- was today. Mom had given Elena and I a flat iron for our special day. My eye's met my reflexion as I exited the bathroom. A super-cut white lace dress and sandals accompanied with the gold bangles around my left wrist. I had gone shopping with my dad today, while my mom took Elena for shopping. _

_I rushed out the door. We had a party to attend to and I was late. I had told Elena through the door to walk over there with out me, and assured her that I'd catch up._

_ Excitement and confidence coursed through me; the dress had caught my attention as soon as my dad and I entered the store, and dad had approved of it. _

_I hurried over to our neighbors house where th party was being held. As soon as I entered the door Matt squished me with a touchy-feeling hug and crashed his lips onto mine._

_I did the only thing that I could think of, and I didn't regret it one bit._

_My balled fist connected with his jaw bone and I flipped him over with a shift of my weight. It was a simple move I had learned during my brawling lessons. _

_"What the hell? Mathew! You cheating scumbag! I'm going to tell my sister! You filthy piece of crap!"_

_I continued on my rant as I stood over him and there was a small crowd forming around us._

_ I figured that it was justified considering Matt was **certainly** my **sister's** boyfriend! How dare he? She deserved better than this! I guess I didn't know Matt as well as I thought I did._

_Just then, Elena rounded the corner into the entry way, and her eyes widened. I guessed most likely because my eyes were most likely a deep red color, the shade that they turn when I am angry. But then I realized why. We looked exactly alike. Not like usual twins alike. But the **exact** same, from the part of our hair right down the bracelets on our wrists._

_My mouth turned a "o" shape as I understood Matt's sudden... attraction. He had thought that I was Elena. _

_But how could I blame him when we were wearing the exact same dress, shoes, bracelets and hairstyle?_

_Whoops._

**-End of Flash back-**

I smiled and shook my into the mirror recalling how afterwards, Matt had apologized profusely to Elena, and then to me. A sigh escaped my lips one last time before I walked outside of my room and into the hallway to meet my twin who twirled around, showing me the jeans and long sleeved T-Shirt.

"You good?" I asked.

"Yeah. I'm good." She gave me weak smile that reflected my state of mind, and we both descended the staircase.

Then I remembered my locket; one of the last things I had to remember my father other than some mere ancestor's old journals. I knew that Elena kept one; and I knew where she hid it, too. But I would, and could never read it. That stuff is personal, and if she wanted me to know something I had to rely on the fact that she would tell me.

"Oops! One sec, go ahead. I got to get something." I ushered her ahead. She nodded and I ran back upstairs. I found the golden locket with a rose etched in marble on the front, and picked it up, running my thumb over the engraving on the back. I willed myself not to cry as I recalled when I had gotten this.

**Flashback**

It had been a long day of window shopping with my dad, when we stopped to look in the reflective window of a jewelery shop. Elena had gone over to Caroline's house for the day, when my dad asked if I wanted to go shopping.

"Let's go inside." I looked at him, _really_? I touched my wallet. I knew I only had 57$ in there. A months worth of savings. And even that couldn't buy me half of anything in this shop. Maybe daddy was planning on pitching in...

But I agreed anyway after going over the odds that he would pay some money to get me a new necklace, and we walked into the shop. Immediately both of our eyes caught on a chest of bracelets, necklaces, and rings all jumbled into one large chest set against the wall. Who would mix all of these together? Surely everyting would come out all tangled! And it seemed like valuable stuff! I could spot golden bracelets, ruby and saphire encrusted rings, and pendants of different gems, and carvings. Then I noticed the sign on the wall above this box of valuables.

_**Take one: We are closing soon.**_

_** Honor system. **_

My dad and I glanced at each other, and thought, _what are the chances?_ Take one of these seemingly priceless objects? That was _amazing_! We jogged over the chest and began rummaging through the jewelry. I passed through rings, necklaces, and bangles of every variety. I loved each of them overwhelmed by the thought of having to choose _one_, but when my father lifted a locket with and rose engraving on it, I was sure my eyes turned an even brighter shade of green. I beamed at him and he smiled triumphantly. That was the one I wanted- no contest.

"We'll get it engraved." He declared, seeing as we had some spare cash.

We walked around for a while as I held the locket in the palm of my hand, thinking of its beauty. We decided on a store, and went in. My dad talked to the man at the cash register for a while, and asked to have the engraving done in front of us, and as fast as possible.

He wouldn't tell me what was going to be inscribed into the locket, so I grew curious. We watched him on his machine. After 10 minutes, the letters began to form a word; _For_. I quirked my head to the side. Then came a word that made more sense, my name: _Destiny_. For destiny? Okay...

After an hour, the words "For Destiny, so full of joy and hope" were clearly spelled out.

**End of Flashback**

I smiled at the memory, and everything else that we used to do when we went out. On one of these trips, he told me the family secret. He told all about _them_. The Vampires. He explained to me about the family history, and he taught me how to survive, and fight one. He had been protecting the family against these creatures for years, and he lent me the diaries to read. I know them by heart now, and have understood the content far passed even my father might have.

Normally he would read them to me before I went to bed, considering I had a knack for memorizing anything I heard.

Even hough I would never at it out loud, in fear of hurting someones feelings, I had always loved my father more than anyone. But that didn't stop me from accepting when my mother pleaded with with me to contest for the 'Miss Mystic Falls'. A huge honor as she put it. She was so excited I couldn't refuse.

Now, since the protecter of our family has... passed, I must step up to ward off all vampires, and shield my family from the beasts. In his will, my father gave me his ring. I glance down at my knuckles to see it on my ring finger. He left it with a note that it had special properties, but I suppose that he couldn't elaborate on that because others would hear his explanation as well.

Snapping out of my reminiscing, I jogged down the stairs. Time for school.

I came down just in time to see Jenna run out the door. Shouldn't she be at her meeting by now?

Oh well. I chuckled to myself at her obvious delayed exit. Jeremy glanced up at me and I gave him a warm smile. He returned it with a small one himself.

I have noticed that I am the only one who he smiles at anymore. Most likely because Elena continually pesters him about "ruining his life". As much as I hate the drugs and the whole "Not caring about anything" attitude, it's his life, and as I might give him advice about decisions, I stay out of his business.

We caught a ride with Bonnie to school.

Eh. Well it's not that I hate her or anything, I just was never as close to Bonnie, or Caroline for that matter. I was closer to Vicki. Sadly, my only other close friend is a teacher... A very … disliked teacher. Disliked maybe to weak of a word, but ever since my parents died, he has become almost like a father to me. Even before that, I considered him my best friend. He inspired me in school, and in all honesty, kept me from traveling down the same path as Jeremy and taking refuge in drugs. I owe him everything, so secretly, I put what is left of the stash of vervain that father left me, into his coffee. It was the least that I could do.

Now, in the car with Bonnie, she was explaining about how her Grams told her that she was a witch. As she explains this, I can only think that she doesn't know how right she may be. Bennett... I think that was in one of Dad's journals. Emily Bennett. It never occurred to me that she could have been a descendent.

On the way, a crow hit our car and Elena freaked.

"Are you alright?" We had both sat in the back so neither one of us would feel left out of the conversation. I frantically checked her over and made sure her seat belt was secure.

"I'm fine. Fine. Can't be scared forever..." I frowned. She could- and had all rights to be- scared of cars. I would get us bicycles or run with her to school if she wanted to. I was the family protecter, I couldn't be afraid of simple things like a motorized vehicles, but as my protectee she was allowed to. It didn't bother me.

We pulled up to the school and I said my good-byes to them as I entered the school. Making a Bee-Line for Mr. Tanner's classroom, I arrived quickly and through open the door. I rushed over to the startled man and hugged him with the force that no teenaged girl should posses. He smiled after hugging me back.

"Good Morning Nity. Do you mind preparing the board for me?"

"No problemo Mr.T." I stated as I picked up the chalk and wrote his name across the top of the board. _Mr. Tanner_ was written legibly on the wipe-off board by the time I was done.

"Are you going to pick on everyone today? I remember last year, everyone was totally mad at you for embarrassing them infort of the entire class!" I snickered and he joined in with his own laughter.

"If I didn't they'd think I had gone soft." I chuckled in agreement. What an alternate universe that would be.

The bell rang an I rushed off to my first period after throwing a 'Good luck with the monkeys, Mr. T' over my shoulder. I sat in the front, and felt a presence behind me. I shook it off... it couldn't be... could it? No. Let it go Destiny... it's probably nothing. But something in the back of mind told me otherwise. Before I could think more on the topic, class started.

The day went by in a blur. I found myself next to Bonnie and Elena before lunch. I cocked my head to the side as they talked on about some boy across the hall.

"I'm sensing Seattle. And he plays guitar." Bonnie 'predicted'.

"You gonna run this whole witch thing to the ground, aren't you?" Elena said.

"Pretty much." Bonnie admitted.

I saw Jeremy walk into the bathroom after making an exchange with a suspicious character. Elena must have seen this also because she excused herself and went after him. I sighed and followed, not wanting her to get too mad at him. They entered the men's bathroom and I rolled my eyes. Nice observation skills Elena, lead us into the place where the guys take a wiz. I walked in hearing Elena fretting over our baby brother.

"Is it on you?"

"No! Are you crazy?"

They bantered on and I noticed some guy had entered the bathroom. I turned to him,

"Dude seriously? This is the girls bathroom!" I lied. The boy quickly ran out of the bathroom, and I giggled at his gullibility.

Returning to the conversation between my siblings I heard Jeremy snip,

"Chill out!"

"Is that stoner talk?" Elena retorted.

"Dude yo are _so_ cool." I chirped with sarcasm lacing my voice, and a smirk on my face.

"I don't need this." He growled.

Jeremy pushed past of both of us, but secretly giving me a high five. I hid my smile, knowing I would only get chastised by my twin for it.

As we excited the men's room with me in the rear, and my sister taking the led, Elena bumped into someone. A _very_ handsome someone. I could see in my sister's eyes that she was taken with him. It has been so long since I had seen Elena like this... It was obvious that she found him very attractive. Even though she pushed me away after the passing of our parents, I could still read my twin like an open book.

But as I met eyes with the someone, who I know know was a man after inspection of his face, I knew that something was wrong, yet … pure... about him. He seemed alarmed at my presence but hid it quickly. I narrowed my eyes at him, but he was currently doing the dance of 'trying to get around someone but you both end up going the same way'. Once they finally finished the routine, we walked to lunch. But as we got put to the courtyard, I spotted the 'handsome someone' again and excused my self, separating from my twin for a moment.

I walked over to him and began talking, "Hello! Im Destiny, but you can call me Nity. Everyone does." I shrugged. It was true, every since a young age, everyone had called me by my nickname. 'Nity' was what I was dubbed after Jeremy was born, and couldn't say Destiny yet. "NITY!" The small child yelled as I had entered the room. My parents had figured that this was just childish talk, but me and Elena knew what he had said. Soon after, she began calling me Nity also, and Jeremy grew up calling me the nickname. Everyone caught on eventually.

Back to the present, he extended his hand and I met it as he introduced himself as,

"Stefan Salvatore, it's a pleasure to meet you."

I smiled, but said,

"Can I talk with you for a moment? I was going to get some water, would you mind coming along?" I thrust my thumb over my shoulder in the direction of the building, where the water fountains resided. Stefan seemed confused but agreed none the less.

As we walked into back into the building, and the door was closed I turned and slammed him into the lockers next to us, and pulled a stake from my bag, holding it against his heart.

Before he could react, I began,

"Look, your a vampire I get it." He was startled by my sudden judgement. "But I don't really appreciate the googly eyes at my twin. But I understand... if this... escalates. You made her smile, and that is something I have not seen in a while. There was spark, and I know you noticed it, too." I smiled because I knew I was right before getting back to giving this boy a good talking to that I would probably feel the need to repeat for Dad's sake in the future.

"But if I get her back from you in less then the perfect condition that I gave her to you in, I _will_ kill you."** (AN: Yes, this _is_ partially from the Twilight Saga. Yep. But it fit SO nice. So yeah.)**

He nodded, understanding my concern for Elena, but I think a little startled at my bluntness. Stefan blinked his eyes several times.

"Good. And while your here, try to cover your tracks. I wouldn't want the person who has finally made Elena happy have to leave town because the cops became suspicious."

**Stefan's Point of view:**

At first I was slightly startled about how close the girls look to Katherine, but I was learning fast that they were nothing like her.

Like; wow. I was confused at why she would ask for my company to get some water, but now I understand. She doesn't want the whole school to see her pin me to the wall, and threaten me. Ha.

She had let me down a while ago, and we had moved over to a bench outside. We were making conversation, surprisingly considering not five minutes ago she told me that if I hurt her sister, she would kill me.

"Does that mean that Elena knows?" I questioned. This made things... easier. And harder. Much harder.

"No! Are you crazy? 'Oh yeah Elena, I know that our parents just died; but Vampires are real. Everything you know is wrong.' Ha! No way!" She chuckled and rolled her eyes playfully.

I laughed along with her, now that Destiny had said it in such a silly, blunt way.

"So I guess you did your research then." She spoke, staring out at a tree in the distance.

I stared at her. What did she mean by that? I gave her a questioning look.

"Well you obviously were updated about our parents because you heven't said how completely sorry you are of my loss."

Wow. She was way more insightful then I had first imagined. I was about to respond when the bell rang.

I frowned, she hadn't eaten. Why did the fact that she was hungry bother him? Then he thought about it, it was most likely because of Katherine. Life was so confusing right now. He was brought out of his inner turmoil by Nity speaking.

"What class do you have next?"

"Mr... Tanner? I heard he is mean." That was based on popular roomer, and a girl crying in the hallway complaining about how awful he was. But Nity smiply chuckled at that at murmured,

"Only if you don't know him. I think Elena has that class, too." Wondering what she meant by that I smiled, but an idea struck me.

"Why don't we talk more later. I'll take you to my place after school."

Destiny looked up at him and quirked a brow,

"You know, had anyone else asked me that I would have slapped them across the face. But considering what, and who this is coming from, i'll accept that offer."

"Good," I grinned, "It's a date." Joking lightly, I heard her chuckled as we made their way to Mr. Tanner's class room.

After they were all seated, Stefan realized that he heard a light crunching sound. He looked around curious, to find Destiny munching on chips in the seat ahead of him. He glanced up cautiously, but Mr. Tanner didn't seem to notice or care. I had forgotten that our little confrontation made Destiny miss lunch.

He heard the teacher question Elena about some fact of History, which she couldn't answer. This bothered him, so he answered for her.

"346 Casualties. Unless your counting local civilians." I stated.

"That's Correct Mr..."

"Salvatore." I suplied.

"Salvatore." He repeated. "Any relation to the original settlers here in Mystic Falls?"

Oh God what did I get myself into? I thought fast. "Distant." I replied cooly.

"Very good. Except there were no civilian casualties in this battle."

I had to correct him... I was there for crying out loud! "Actually sir, there were 27." I explained further on how the soldiers had fired on the church.

He looked... mad... "Nity?" he said hopefully.

"27 Mr. T; Ms. Pearl, Fredrick Mastersin, Katherine Pierce, James Maddun... She went on and on with the names until she reached 25, and finished with something I didn't think would come up. "Along with the original Stefan Salvatore, and Damon Salvatore." Destiny turned her head to me, as if asking if that was correct. I nodded, yet stared in disbelief. I was _there _and I don't know all of those people. The only one that I had remembered was Katherine... Holy crap. Was she a history fanatic?

Mr. Tanner sighed in defeat and moved on, but at one point Elena, a girl named Bonnie, and Destiny were all looking at their laps, and then Nity rolled her eyes and scoffed. I looked back to Elena who I had been staring at along with Destiny, and she met my gaze with a smile.

As we were leaving class, Nity caught my arm an told me,"I forgot that there was a party tonight... why don't we talk more tomorrow? I can't bail on Elena, and I think that you should come, too." Is this the same party that Caroline invited me to? It must be. How many high school parties can one small town have in one night?

I grinned down at her, "Sure. When is it?"

She smirked, "9 o'clock! And don't even _dream_ of skipping out, Salvatore!" She danced out of the class room laughing, leaving me to stare after her.

**_Later at the Party..._**

It was all good until Caroline came up. I had forgotten that before Destiny had demanded I come, Caroline had informed me of it.

"You made it!" The blond chriped.

"I did." I replied.

"Well let's get you a drink." She said in a manner that I suppose was her attempting to be seductive.

Before I could stop her, Caroline she was pulling me away.

**Destiny's POV:**

I was standing with Elena and Bonnie, as they went on about a crystal ball. Bonnie said that she saw a crow and some fog... funny. That's what Elena told me about after she was at the Cemetery visiting mom and dad. I guess that was one of Bonnie's visions! But a crow? What the heck? Creepy much? As we watched Bonnie as she walked away, Stefan showed up in front of Elena. Him and Elena began talking. Well, gosh i'm not that stupid. I can take a hint! I excused myself and let them talk.

I meandered around looking for Vicki. She told me that she had to talk to Jeremy about Tyler... It's awkward and all, my best friend and my brother, but like I said, I stay out of his business... but Vicki did tell me all about it. Speaking of Vicki... I noticed her and Tyler go off into the woods. Oh god... better go be Momma Nity and make sure Vicki doesn't get herself into trouble. When I found them, Vicki was trying to push Tyler off of her. I was just about to step in, and out of the shadows to beat the hell out of him, but Jeremy approached first.

They talked for a minute and then she walked off.

Fudge. I lost track of her. I heard Vicki scream an I ran in that direction.

God Vicki! I ran out to her and Jeremy beat me to it... again! Darn it! She had obviously been attacked by a vampire, but I knew I had to cover it up, for Stefan and Elena... Animal attack! Yes! That is how they normally hide their tracks right?

We all carried Vicki back to the party and someone called an ambulance. This night has passed in a blur. I noticed Stefan no where in sight. No... he wouldn't have! Could he? Only one way to find out.

After making sure that my best friend was secure in the ambulance, I went to the Salvatore boarding house; or as I had known it- Zack's house.

I ran all the way there, and I was there just in time to see Stefan tackling a man to the ground... from his second story window. Well this answers the question. Stefan did not do it. The 'man' that Stefan tackled must have been a vampire. Thinking fast I pulled out 5 steaks from my bag. Yes, I carried a plethora of stakes in any purse or bad that I carry; they come in handy in situations alike this one. I straddled the man after staking both his hands, and each of his legs. I was fast enough to do it before he ripped out my throat. I learned from the best. As I straddled him, I had an extra steak pointed at his heart.

"Care to explain Stefan?" I through out without taking my eyes off of the the vampire underneath me.

"Why Hello, Beautiful." The man beneath me smirked.

"No offense dude, but you are in mo position to be saying _anything_. So i'm guessing that _you _bit Vicki in the woods tonight, right?" I questioned accusingly, narrowing my eyes.

"They brunette? Oh, yeah, she was _delicious_." He said sickeningly.

I ground my 5th stake into his shoulder an got real close to him.

"Don't _even_." Apparently up close to him, he could see me better, because the next moment he asked, "Elena? Or..." He squinted , "No! Wow Stef! Twins? The luck! Can I have this one?" He says with a smirk.

I just rolled my eyes and asked again, "Stef, who is this?"

Stefan paused.

"My brother."

* * *

**How'd yall like it? Yes, no? Maybe so? lol _Review_?**


	2. Watching my new friend Feed

Thanks to grapejuice101 and the guest for your reviews :) Here it goes XD

* * *

I looked at the beautiful man in front of me, and cocked my head to the side. I hadn't noticed the intensity of his eyes when I had him pinned. He had chiseled features, and a strong jaw. As I reviewed his face, he sipped his drink. When he finally spoke I watched as his lips move to the words.

"Like what you see?" He smirked.

"Just analyzing... gotta know your opponent right?" I chuckled. Before he could make any kind of remark I got up, and walked to the bar. I got Damon a drink that I knew he would appreciate. It was my favorite before my parents died. since then I haven't had any alcohol. I looked back to the table where I had just left, and noticed Damon smirking and doing some sort of eye thing. I looked to the recipient, was that Caroline? Oh gosh. She must be drunk.

I walked back to the table and he asked, "Is this for me?" I nodded and took a sip. Nodding,"This is good. What is it?"

"A secret. What was that eye thing? Trying to call her over with a look?" I mimicked him, making my motions exaggerated, as I motioned with my hands for him to come there. He chuckled and I giggled. I thought of how just 15 minutes ago I was a couple of seconds form ending his life...

"_My brother._"

Wait...

What?

Hold on...

I looked closer at Damon. Yes. I suppose they could pass as brothers, I saw some similar qualities.

I moved to get off of this... _brother _but Stefan shouted ,

"No!" I gave him a look.

"He is your brother Stef. Family. Never turn your back on family."

"Yeah Steffan. Never turn your back on family." Damon smirked. I turned to him and held out my hand.

"Care to accompany me to the Grille? I'm hungry." I turned to Stefan, "Go talk with 'Lena. She was concerned about your... disappearing act earlier." I sent him signals through my eyes.

_I'll stall him. Better tell Elena._ I figured he'd take the hint. He nodded somewhat confusedly. I rolled my eyes. Oh well.

We talked for 4 hours. Making it around 1 AM. Whoops. We were now in his car in compatible silence. I turned to him and said,

"Thank-you."

He looked at me out of the corner of his eye,"For what?"

"For listening. Nobody knows the 'real' me, because it's to dangerous for them to know. I basically told you my life story, and all of my secrets." And it was true. I told him about my dad, about everything I knew about vampires, all of my thoughts about Jeremy and Elena. My friends, my sadness for loosing my dad. My fear that everyone will leave me. That one day I would wake up and I would be alone. And he _listened_. He told me about Katherine, how she looks like us, how he feels about Stefan. About being a Vampire. He even told me about the people that he has dated and killed.

I was surprised that we both opened up so easily. He looked like someone who wouldn't talk about feelings, or anything. I had never told anyone so much so soon. Now we were each heavy with the others secrets.

"Same here." He murmured. I smiled.

We pulled up to the house, " So I suppose you told Stefan already?"

I was caught up with his insecurities, so I understood his question.

"Nope. No time. Your the first, and probably the only, so don't squeal to anyone."

"Not that I had anyone to squeal to." I rolled my eyes and got out of the car.

"Bye Damon. Good night." He blurred in front of me and smirked.

"Aren't you gonna let me in?" I chuckled then smirked, too.

"Nope!" I chirped as I sprinted toward the thresh hold. Just as I was about to make it to safety when arms wrapped around my waist. I giggled as he laughed, pulling me to him. Then I smirked and kicked him in the crotch behind me. He doubled over in pain as I made the rest of the journey inside. I stuck my tong out him an shut the door. Leaving Damon behind me.

Damon's Point of view:

I looked to see movement in the window. She was getting dressed with her back turned towards me. I used my Vampire hearing to listen to what she was doing. I heard her humming some song... I would have to ask her about it tomorrow. She'd understand. I smirked and walked back towards the grille. I'd get a lay tonight. But I sighed. No one in this bar would be as good as... no.

Well actually yes. Why not! She looked just like Katherine. But she was so... different … sweeter... funner? Is that a word? And her eyes. She told me that they changed with her emotion. When she spoke about her parents her eyes turned a light blue. Then happier topic a light green. Angry Red. That all that I had figured out so far. I shook my head. No more Destiny. He walked back into the grille. But at the last moment, changed his mind.

He smirked as he walked back to the Gilbert house.

Destiny's Point of view:

I was just snuggling into bed when something hit my window. I rolled off the bed, and grasped the stake hidden under my bed. I crept down stairs like a ninja. And went to the door. Slowly I opened it.

"Hey Destiny."

"Holy crap! I could have staked you Damon!" He chuckled as I stepped onto the porch and closed the door silently behind me.

He smirked and stated, "Were going on and adventure!" He said sarcastically. Before I could say a word in question he through me over his shoulder and moved at vampire speed. I clung to his back like my life depended on it. My face was fully incased by his back and shirt.

"You gonna let go or just stay right there. You know what never mind... I'm getting a nice view of your-" I jumped off quickly. Too quickly. I stumbled back and fell on my butt In front of him.

He laughed like a maniac, and pointed a finger at me," Yo- you- your face!" He managed between laughs. I got up and began walking back to what I figured was the direction to my house. When he caught me and said, "Oh no you don't! I want to show you something." He said with mischief in his eyes.

After studying him for a moment I agreed, "Fine. But give me your jacket. I'm freezing." I looked around. We were in the middle of a forest. Nice Damon. He seemed to just realize that I was wearing a camisole and sleeping-shorts. He chuckled.

"Alright alright. But you have to promise me something..."

"Okay..."

"Don't jump." I raised my brow but nodded as he shrugged off his black jacket. He handed it to me and I slipped it on. It was really big for me, but I didn't care. Warmth was warmth. He smiled at me for a second before opening his arms.

"Come here." He demanded. I crossed my arms and stood where I was rebelliously.

After rolling his eyes, he blurred and suddenly I was up in a tree. Once again hanging onto Damon for dear life.

"One second..."

He wrapped my arms around the trunk and smirked.

"Watch and learn."

The next moment he was down on the floor. And I saw a tent with campers in it. A male walked out, and was immediately attacked by Damon. Wow. He had taken me to see him feed. But I had no choice but to watch. The female came out most likely hearing the dripping of the companions blood on the tent roof. She was attacked.

"Nice Damon." I said sarcastically with a role of my eyes. They were most likely hazel. It's the color of my eyes when I am curious. In a second he was up in the tree with me, blood coating his lips, and jaw.

"Jeez! Someones a messy eater." I teased. Taking his black shirt in my hands, I wiped his face clean of the crimson liquid.

"I suppose that you aren't going to 'cover your tracks'?"

He gave me an innocent look before responding,"Cover up what? Oh this?" He gestured to the gory scene before us."That was an animal attack. Tragic isn't it?" I rolled my eyes again, and said,

"If I find Vicki or mauled, ill come and stake you." I said seriously.

He rolled is eyes.

"I get it. Off limits." He said with mischief in his piercing blue eyes.

"I mean it Damon." He just smirked and blurred us home.

"Good night... again." I said as I walked back inside.

The next morning I was up and ready for action in a pair of white jeans, and a large light pink off-the-shoulder sweater, with long silver chains. After getting my locket I walked out the door, looking for Elena to double check our outfits. Aunt Jenna found us both and asked if she looked adult.

"As in respectfully parental?"

"Depends where your going." Elena chirped.

"Jeremy's Parent-Teacher Conference."

"Oooooh! With Mr. Tanner? Tell him I said hello!" Jenna chuckled and agreed.

"Hair up or down?"

"Up is sexy stewardess, and down is Boozy housewife."

"Well your feisty today." I can imagine why, I thought to myself.

"I feel good, which is rare, so I decided to go with it."

"Fly free! Walk on sunshine!" I commented.

Oops! "I gotta go guys... there is a birdhouse in wood shop that I need to finish up."

Jenna gave a me a strange look.

"Okay... tell Jeremy I said I hope it goes well." She said suspiciously.

I Nodded and ran out the door and to the hospital, since I didn't have car.

I ran up to Vicki's room to see Jeremy in the room as well. "Birdhouse too?" I said. He chuckled and said, "Yeah. How is yours coming along?" Just then a nurse came in.

"You two can't be in here. Visiting hours don't start till nine." She walked in and checked on Vicki.

"We uh just..." Jeremy started. I stepped on his foot. Idiot.

"How is she?" I asked sending a glare Jeremy's direction.

"She has lost a lot of blood." We both looked at each other.

"Yeah... but she is going to be okay... right?" Jeremy questioned.

"She needs her rest. Why don't you come back later?" She ushered us out the door.

At school in Mr. Tanner's class, he was talking about the Comet. I noticed Elena and Stefan making googly eyes at each other. So I texted Damon, who's number had magically appeared on my phone this morning.

Nity- They are making googly eyes at each other.

I think I might be sick.

Damon- Ewww. I can imagine that all to well.

Nity- Ergh Gotta change classes. BRB.

Nity- Wow in class change... He just gave her 'weathering heights'

Damon- Hey! That's my copy -.-

Nity- Lol not anymore. XD

Nity- Lunch time! Gonna go sit with your bro! :3

Nity- Sure. Oh snap. He just left -.- And I can't go with Mr. Tanner because he has a Parent-Teacher Conference with Jenna.

Damon- Want me to come?

Nity- Sure but our date can only last oh... 20 minutes...

Damon- Fine. Ill meet you at the Grille.

Nity- kk

We met each other there. And he asked if I had run the whole way.

"Yes." He stared incredulously but we ate none the less. We talked about stuff and then I asked if he would take me to the Hospital. He agreed.

I ran up into Vicki's room to see Matt and her. Matt was asleep in the chair and Vicki was awake with her finger pressed to her lips, silencing me. Not even a minute after I go there, Matt woke up. We made simple chit chat. She would be released tomorrow. Then the question came up. "Vicki, what attacked you last night?"

She paused for a second thinking. "An animal."

Just then Jeremy walked in, and Matt exused himself. I looked to Vicki clarifying that this was what she wanted. She made the slightest motion of her head that only I would recognize. I walked out of the room, and followed Matt.

My phone buzzed in my back pocket.

Elena: Meet me at the Salvatore's.

I understood immediately.

Nity: Don't even think of going in with out me.

I knew that after he had dropped me off, Damon had gone home. So it would be nice to see him again, but I had to be there for Elena because I knew that Stefan wouldn't have told her about Damon, and she is HUGE on trust, so she would be pissed that no one told her. I ran all the way there, but I knew hat I was to late. She was no where in sight.

Crap.

When I ran in there was something about ex's, Katherine, and relationships.

That little fudge nugget! Trying to dampen her mood.

"Hello Stefan." That was when I finally found them. I ran out and tackled Damon. Unfortunately, he didn't fall over like planned, but grabbed onto me and we both fell. My back was pressed against his chest and his arms were around me, my curls splayed out on his neck.

"Why hello there." He whispered in my ear. I giggled and got up.

"Elena." I acknowledged. She gave me a curious glance.

We talked for a moment and then he said that we should be going. Poop head. I understand that he dislikes Damon but really? Don't take it out on Elena. Like always I said nothing about this, only agreed that we should be going. We left and she looked at me. I understood, I guess it's a twin thing.

"We're friends. No worries."

"Good he was kinda creepy. But hot." We laughed at this and moved to her car.

We were fixing dinner, and Jenna was making Elena feel better by telling her examples of worse issues that a boy can have then being on the rebound. Mommy issues. Cheating issues. Must I go on?

Jeremy came in the door and I averted my eyes. He was going to get it. I could litterally feel the Stoner coming off of him. And I knew that he wasn't with Vicki, because that was where I was. Vicki was feeling better, and we talked about boys, life, pretty much everything. After bickering, Jeremy went upstairs.

After dinner I took a shower and went upstairs and turned to jeremy's door. He was staring at the wall. I snuck up and jumped on his half of the bed.

"Nity!" he Squealed. Yes squealed.

"SHHHHHH! God! You going to get me into trouble!" We lowered it to a whisper.

"Sorry." He whisper screamed.

"Movie night!" His face lifted into a smile. He was still completely high, but he was Jeremy none the less.

"I forgot the popcorn though... all I got was the Avengers... but..." I pulled a King sized Hershey's chocolate bar from beneath the movie in my hands. His eyes widened. "Is that..."

"Yes, my dear brother, yes it is." We opened it and enjoyed chocolate and the movie.

"wow. Black widow is hot." He commented.

"Yeah, she has that sexy-kicked-your-ass thing going." He grunted in agreement.

As it got later, snuggled into my side, and I put an arm around him. We fell asleep like that.

The next day, I got suck handing out programs. Bonnie and Elena were talking about 'putting yourself out there'. Psshh.

I pulled my phoen out of pocket and texted Damon.

Nity- Im bored. Talk to me.

Damon- I have come up with a nick name for you.

Nity- Oh? Other that Nity?

Damon- Yep. I'm going rouge. Calling you Desi now.

Nity- Oooh Desi. I like it XD Im calling u... Damy from now on.

Damon- Ill see yo uat the Comet thingy.

Nity- How'd you know?

Damon-THE ALMIGHTY DAMY KNOWS ALL. :3

Nity- :3 Cya there

The comet was beautiful, I watched it stretch across the sky. I had left Elena and Stefan to talk things out.

I pulled my phone out of my pocket and texted Damon... again.

Nity- Liar.

Damon- Sorry. Mwahahah sorry. Gotta deal with Vicki.

Nity- I am trusting you on this one Damy. Dont make me mad.

Damon- Ill try XD

Damon's Point of View:

"You couldn't help her before, I don't know your gonna do it now." I shoved Vicki in the way of him.

My phone buzzed in my pocket.

Desi- How is Vicki coming?

I glanced at Stefan, and he furrowed his eyebrows in confusion.

Damon- Alright.

Desi- Dont be an arse Damon. Do the right thing.

I sighed and heard Stefan giving one of his speeches. He might think that what I do next is out of what he said, but honestly, it was because of Desi. 'Do the right thing'. Crap. How could I let the only women who knew my secrets down?

I told Stefan that I was going to stay a while.

"What are you up to , Damon?"

"That's for me to know and for you to dot dot dot." I smirked. He was so easily played.

"Say hello to Elena and Nity for me- Oh wait, I'll say hi to Nity on my own." I smirked deeper.

3rd person point of view:

Caroline was walking to her car when she heard noises. She went faster to her car, but she dropped her keys. When she looked back up, a man with startling blue eyes met her own.

"Sorry didn't mean to scare you." he smirked. We kept conversation. As they each flirted with the ended up going home together.

10:30 Nity- I'm lonely.

10:34 I'm gonna go outside and lay in the grass.

10:47 It's so pretty outside. The stars are nice.

11:03: Goodnite Damy.

Nity looked down at her phone and shrugged. Based on what he told her, he was most likely getting laid. He'd text her in the morning.


	3. Loosing my Second Father

Hey guys XD :3

**Disclaimer : I own nothing but Destiny Gilbert.**

Okay, so maybe I was slightly upset that by the time that I had woken up, Damy had not replied to my messages. At first I figured I was just being an obsessive stalker, but I think that Damon and I are past that. We have grown to know each other more in 2 days than I have in 17 years with most people.

Feeling tired today, I just put on a pair of blue jeans and a loose fitting cream crop top, that was as long as a normal shirt but had a different style to it. I put on some tennis shoes and walked into the hall to see Elena wearing a green top, a cardigan, and a pair of dark blue jeans.

When we got to school, Bonnie was telling Elena to play the field, and take it slow with Stefan. Wasn't she the one who was telling her to go for it? I understand that it is natural for witches to hate vampires. Sure, nature against the freaks of it. But she won't really hate him until she knows. But she doesn't _know_ yet... does she?

As I was zoned out and Stefan walked over. Bonnie made up a lame excuse to go and try and contact Caroline. She apparently wasn't answering her phone. Could that be who Damy...?

"She doesn't like me very much does she?" Stefan questioned.

"Nope. Doesn't seem like it!" I giggled and Elena glared at me, but told Stefan,

"She doesn't know you. She is my best friend," I turned wide eyed to her, since when was I demoted form the BFF status? "She is just looking out for me. But when she does, she will _love_ you."

"COUGH COUGH!" This startled both Elena and Stefan.

"When the heck was I demoted from the best friend status?!" I practically shouted.

"Your family, that is different." She spoke as she wrapped her arms around me.

"Hmph." I stalked off with my head high up, exaggeratedly, towards Mr. Tanner's room. Once inside the building I giggled.

Today in Mr. Tanner's class, Elena was trying to get Stefan to join the football team. Elena got called on by Mr. Tanner and Stefan had to answer for her. Soon it was a one on one debate about dates.

"December 7, 1941." Of course this only ticked him off. Nice job Stefan. Apparently he is 'good with dates.'

"Keep it to the year." Mr. Tanner challenged.

"Civil Rights Act."

"1964."

"J. F. K. Assassination."

"1963."

"Martin Luther King."

" '68."

"Lincoln."

"1965."

"Rode vs. Wade."

"1973."

"Brown vs. Board of Education."

"1954."

"Battle of Gettysburg."

"1863."

"Korean War."

"1950 to 1953."

"HA! It ended in '52!"

He laughed with the rest of the class.

Idiots. It ended July 27, 1953.

"Actually sir. It was '53." Stefan clarified.

"Look it up Somebody... Destiny?" He asked.

"July 27 1953, Mr. Tanner." I replied. He sighed and looked furiously at Stefan.

"Yep." Some kid who had googled it responded, "19... 53."

The class applauded Stefan. I felt bad for Mr. Tanner. He _hated_ to be showed up by a student.

Well a student other than me.

I sat with Stefan on the bleachers.

"You gotta go Stef."

He sighed, knowing that I was right. He got off the bleachers and made his way down to Mr. Tanner.

I looked across the field to see Elena at cheerleading practice talking to Bonnie. Where was Caroline? My theory of _him_ being with her was becoming more and more acceptable, and reasonable. I pulled out my phone.

Nity- tell Care that she has to come to cheerleading practice.

Damon- Why is that? Were having fun over here.

Nity- Because Stefan is most likely going to be at Football practice, and Elena is at Cheerleading. You have to pick me up, I don't want to walk home again.

Damon- sure we'll be there in 5.

Nity- Kk. Oops gotta go talk Mr. tanner into accepting your brother to the team. Ttyl.

As I made my way down the bleachers to where my second father and Stefan were I heard Mr. Tanner say,

"Then you aren't here now as far as I'm concerned."

"I've played wide receiver before, and I'm pretty good, sir." Stefan tried to reason with my stubborn friend.

"Come on Mr. T! Let him practice just this once! If he is no good, don't let him on, but other wise..."

Mr. Tanner looked at me, then at Stefan and back again. I could tell that his eyes light up when he saw me. I was like a daughter to him also.

"Fine. Borrow some gear."

I smiled and hugged him as Stefan thanked him. I told Mr. Tanner that I had to go, and to take it easy on Stefan. He agreed with a smile and told me that he would see me tomorrow.

I walked over to my twin and Bonnie, and plopped down next to them.

"Wazzup guys?"

"Oh! Nity, are you going to stay the entire practice?" Elena said unsurely. She knew that I would get bored.

"No worries sis. I have a ride."

She was still hesitant but agreed anyway.

About thirty seconds later, we heard loud music and turned to see a very nice car driving up to the school.

"Oh my god." Bonnie muttered.

"This is my ride guys, see you guys later!" I called to them as I go tup and made my way towards the car.

**Elena Point of view:**

Holy crap. Is that Damon Salvatore?

"That must be a mystery guy from the Grille."

"That's no mystery guy. That's Damon Salvatore." I clarified as we both stood up.

Nity was already half way to the car. Wait? Hold on a second! Is she getting into the car with _him_?!

"I got the other brother. Hope you don't mind." Caroline chirped boastingly as she walked by.

Nity was at the car then, and Damon and her were already laughing about something. Well, Caroline sure had a lingering kiss for departure, but Damon Salvatore was definitely not Caroline's. More Destiny's then anyones.

_Later that day: __**( still Elena's Point of view)**_

Nity came rushing down the stairs in jean shorts and a lace white crop top that went down to her belly button.

"So guys, what's shaking?"

"Are you wearing that tonight?" Elena questioned.

"Yeah? Just us three right? Nothin' major! Just a relax 'n' day!"

Oops. I forgot to tell her.

"Stefan is coming over." Her eyes bugged out.

"AND YOU DIDN'T TELL ME WE WERE HAVING COMPANY!" she shouted her but her eyes failed to turn a light shade of red like the normally do when she is angry, instead they were a light shade of green. Bonnie and I laughed at her. She was quite a sight.

But we got back to our conversation. Bonnie had just told me that she had guessed what commercial was next.

"Oh come on, that commercial is on a constant loop!"

"Fine, but how about today? I'm obsessed with 3 numbers. 8, 14 and 22. How weird is that?

"Maybe we should play the lottery." I said with a serious face as I turned to her. Nity giggled and asked, "Have you talked to your Grams?"

"She is gonna say that it is because I am a witch. I don't want to be a witch. Do you want to be a witch?"

"I don't want to be a witch." I replied with a shake of my head.

"Putting it in a nice bowl isn't fooling anybody, Elena." Nity said. As I poured the pasta into a bowl. I smiled.

"Serving spoons... where are the Serving spoons..." I muttered to myself.

"Middle drawer on your left." Bonnie stated as she pointed. Destiny and I stared at her, and after glancing at each other, and I lifted up two wooden serving spoons and I made up an excuse,

"Okay, so you have been in this kitchen like, a thousand times."

"Yeah, That's it." Bonnie said.

Just then the front door bell rang.

**Destiny's point of view:**

After Elena reassured Bonnie to be her normal self, she answered the door. I turned to Bonnie and said, "Birthday Candles." she knew what I was talking about and pulled open what seemed to be a random drawer, but inside was nothing other than the box of candles that we keep in stock for Birthdays.

We glanced at each other. That was weird. But this must be something of Bonnie's oncoming Witchy powers. I would have to watch out for 8, 14 and 22.

We all sat down at the table and I could describe the situation as one word. AKWARD. Bonnie wasn't talking, and Elena was waiting for Bonnie to start up a conversation. I guess she decided that Bonnie would be no help because she asked,

"So did Tanner give you a hard time today?"

"No, he let me on the team... but I'm pretty sure that the main reason was because Nity asked him to."

I nodded when she looked at me and she said,

"Yeah, her and Mr. Tanner are pretty tight."

She turned to Bonnie."Bonnie you should have seen Stefan today! Tyler through a ball right at him and-"

"Yeah I heard." I kicked Bonnie under the table and gave her a look, _seriously_? She looked down at her plate.

"Why don't you tell Stefan about your family." I said to Bonnie.

"Uhhh Divorced. No mom. Live with my dad." She said shortly I was about to kick her again, but Elena asked,"No, about the _witches_." Elena turned to Stefan, "Bonnie has a lineage of witches. It's really cool." She stared at Bonnie as she responded,

"Cool isn't the word i'd use." Bonnie shot back.

"Well it's certainly interesting. I'm not to versed but I do know that there is a history of celtic druids that migrated here in the 1800's."

"My family came by way of Salem." Bonnie said.

"Salem witches?" He clarified, looking interested. I wonder if he has figured it out yet that Bonnie was a Witch.

"Yeah."

"That's pretty cool."

"Really? Why?"

"Salem witches are heroic examples of individualism. And nonconforming."

Bonnie smiled and I could sense the mood change from awkward to comfortable.

"Yeah, they are." Bonnie said proudly.

The bell rang. I looked at Elena and glared as I got up with her.

"I thought you said _Stefan_ was coming, I didn't realize that you invited more people."

"I didn't invite anyone else." She looked confused.

We opened the door.

"Surprise!" Caroline said. It was then that I noticed the scarf around her neck. My eyes narrowed.

"Bonnie said that you were doing dinner, so we brought dessert!" She chirped.

"Oh!" Elena said.

"Hope you don't mind." Damon said with a smirk. I rolled my eyes.

Stefan came up from behind us and said, "What are you doing here?" To Damon.

Oh!

Crap.

He was going to use this to his advantage and get invited in! Little sneaky butt!

"Waiting for Elena to invite me in." Damon responded.

Elena started to say 'Oh yeah! Come on in!' But I stopped her.

"No no no no! He can't umm he can't stay." I looked form her to Damon. "Can you, Damon."

"Get in here!" Caroline called form behind us.

"Yeah. Get in here." Elena said. I face palmed. Fail.

Damon smirked as he stepped through the thresh hold.

"You have a beautiful home, Elena." Oh now he was just teasing us.

"Thank-you." She replied.

We all sat around in the living room. Damon and Caroline together in one seat, and Bonnie, Elena and Stefan on the couch. I was left to sitting on the floor. Stefan tried to offer his seat, but I refused, he was the guest after all.

"I cannot _believe_ Mr. Tanner let you on the team! Tyler must be _seething_! But good for you, you go for it!"

"That's what I always tell. You have to engage, you can't just sit there and wait for life to come to you!Go get it!" I narrowed my eyes at Damon. Buttface.

"Yeah Elena wasn't so lucky today. It's only because you missed summer camp! I don't know how you are _ever_ going to learn the routines." Bitch.

"I'll work with her." Bonnie said quickly.

"I guess we can put her in the back..." She said to herself.

"You don't seem like the cheerleader type, Elena." Damon pitched in.

"It's just 'cause her parents died. She is just totally going through a blah phase. She used to be _way_ more fun."

Alright. I'm done with this.

"Excuse me." I said rather forcefully.

I was in the kitchen cleaning up when Damon walked in.

"One more." He said.

"Did you really had to do that tonight?"

"I was wondering about that. Why don't you want me in your house. You obviously trust me with you."

"Yeah I trust me with you. Just not _Elena_ with you. Now there is no telling what stalker-ish things you could do!" I said.

He chuckled.

Elena came in and helped us with the dishes, soon enough Bonnie joined us as well.

Damon left to go talk to Stefan, leaving me with Elena and Bonnie.

"Isn't it weird that she has been wearing scarfs lately? I didn't think that was very Caroline." I pointed out

"Me neither. But what do we know? What could be 'Caroline' the next day could be old news the next."

Bonnie added. Elena grunted in response.

"I wonder what they could be talking about." I said eyeing them both.

Bonnie seemed to get what I was hinting at, but Elena was oblivious. I rolled my eyes and motioned for Bonnie to come to the wall and listen.

"What are you two kids talking about?" A deep voice that I assumed was Damon's spoke.

"I was commenting about her scarf." Who I think is Stefan exclaimed. By this time, Elena caught on and joined us at the wall.

"Elena, Bonnie and Desi are in the kitchen finishing up some dishes. Why don't you go help?"

Bonnie a rolled her eyes at this. I also knew that Caroline was _so_ not going to come and help. It wasn't something that she did.

"Mmmm I don't think so." A high pitched voice said. Must be Caroline, unless Damon or Stefan inhaled Helium. I smiled to myself at that.

What came next was to soft for us to hear, all we knew was that Caroline was coming to help us out in kitchen now. What? Seriously? _Caroline_ agreed to that?

Wait...

Did he?

NUH HUH! HE COMPELLED HER!

I stormed into the room that the brothers were in just as Caroline came out. I walked right over to Damon and slapped him across the face. I'll bet anyone all of my money that my eyes were blood red at the moment. He must have expected it because he didn't get mad. He just murmured, "Sorry." In my ear as he pulled me down on top of him, so that I was sitting in his lap.

Soon after he went back to his smirking face, all notion of sincerity gone from his expression.

"They are people Damon. She is not your puppet. She does not exist for your amusement, for you to feed on whenever you want to." Stefan said, anger filled.

"Sure she does. They all do." I turned to face him and gave him a look, which he ignored. Fine.

I got out my phone a texted the number that had become so familiar to me.

Nity- Don't be an A**.

Damon felt a buzzing in his pocket which he ignored.

"They are whatever I want them to be. They are mine for the taking."

Nity- Really?

"You've had your fun. You used Caroline and you got to me and Elena. Good for you." Stefan said.

"Now it's time for you to go."

Wait! Hang on! Go? But he is my best friend!

Holy crap did I just think that? Was he my best friend?

Well I hadn't talked to Vicki in a while because of everything going on. And Mr. Tanner and I don't get to talk much now that school has started back up again. Elena had pushed me _way_ to far away to consider us best friends anymore.

All of this was sad. My best friend wasn't even a living being.

Right then I made a promise to be there for Damon however he needed me. I would always support him no matter what decision he makes, stupid or not. And if it came down to it, I would protect him from my family and his brother.

"That's not a problem, because I have been invited in."

I figured that this would become a family discussion. So I got up and left. But not before texting Damon one last time.

Nity- Be nice.

**Damon's Point of View:**

This buzzing in my pocket was unnecessary considering everything that she texted I just read over her shoulder.

"And I will come back tomorrow night, and the following night, and I will do whatever I want to your little cheerleader, and her sister, whenever I want to do, because that is what is _normal_ to me."

_Later that night: __**( Nity's point of view )**_

I heard Elena get up and I decided to follow her. Something must have woken her up, and I wasn't any noises. I have been listening nonstop for 5 hours to make sure that nobody came into the house. I did this more frequently since my parents died, and I had to start looking after my family.

I walked down stairs with her, and said ,"Bad dream, 'Lena?"

She looked startled but answered none the less, "Yeah... It was weird..."

"Want to talk about it?" I asked. Since mom and dad died, she had more often then not, refused my offer to talk through dreams. But she surprised me this time by saying, "Yeah. I do want to talk about it." She sounded surprised herself at her own answer.

"Okay," I smiled, "let's sit on the porch so we don't wake up Jenna or Jeremy." She nodded and we closed the door silently behind us.

"It was weird... it started off me and Stefan talking... and then we were kissing... and then," She blushed,"Undressing each other, and then, " She was talking faster and faster, "When he took his shirt off, it was Damon. It was Damon I was kissing and not Stefan. Oh my god, Nity, I'm such a terrible girl friend!" She cried.

"No! No your not, Elena! These things happen, you can't help what your mind conjures." I tried to reason with her.

"NO NO NO! I thought it! I thought it!" She jumped into my arms and cried some more.

"Shhhhh 'Lena Shhhhhh. It's okay. Shhhh." I said as I rubbed her back.

"I don't Wanna do cheerleading anymore, Nity! I don't wanna!" I guess she was just let it all out then. I rubbed circles on my twins back.

"Okay, Okay! You don't have to Elena. You don't have to! We can tell Caroline. It's fine."

"I miss them Nity." I could feel tears well up in my eyes but I shoved them back.

I didn't cry then and I wouldn't cry now.

But I couldn't help myself from saying ,"Me too, 'Lena. Me too."

She cried like that for a couple more hours, and finally fell asleep in my arms. At least she got a little sleep. I wouldn't allow my self the same pleasure because I had been stupid enough to suggest that we talk _outside_. That's like putting a sign on your self saying 'Hey! Vampires! Eat us, Eat us!' And sleeping would take away all of our defenses. So I sat awake with Elena in my arms until after the sun came up, and she awoke. I needed to start again with the vervain in their drinks. This "dream" was undoubtably planted by Damon. How could I have been so stupid to trust that he wouldn't do this?

The next day Elena and I were at the high school with the rest of the student body before the game.

We finally found Stefan in his uniform.

After calling herself a quitter, Stefan gave her a mini-speech about 'looking ahead'. He gave her a necklace, and I realized that it was most likely laced with vervain. Good. But that won't stop me from spiking her drinks with it the herb.

I turned away when their lips connecting but still stood close, to give them room, but I was still near enough to help her if-

"And your not in uniform because?" Caroline snipped.

I turned around and I said what my twin wouldn't'.

"She quits."

Later at the pep rally, a huge bonfire was started, and Mr. Tanner gave an inspirational speech, emphasizing Stefan and his remarkable abilities. I smiled, but that faultered as I saw Tyler walking towards Vicki and I.

"What's wrong?" Vicki asked.

"Nothin'." But then he spotted Jeremy.

"Don't look so down. You can have her when I'm done."

He. Did. _Not_. Just. Say. That.

But he did. And if Jeremy hadn't punched him first, I would have begun windmilling Tyler.

When I reacted, Tyler had Jeremy on the floor and he punched him.

He did not just hit my little brother. Without further ado, I tackled Tyler to the floor, and punched him in the nose. Blood spewed everywhere, indicating that I had got him good. I was about to go in for another, but I was pulled off of him but a pair of strong hands. I thrashed, but once I realized that it was no use I stopped. I looked up to see Stefan holding me back, and Elena holding Jeremy back.

Bitch please.

Like we were the ones who needed to be held back. Tyler is crazy. He went after Jeremy again, and I wiggled free of Stefan, punching Tyler agin, only this time I hit his jaw. It might be broken. This time Matt intervened and held me back as Stefan grabbed a hold of Tyler. Jeremy came back at him a broken bottle of alcohol, but it hit Stefan instead. His hand began bleeding.

Fudge.

I could only pray that no body had seen his hand be cut, because I knew in a matter of seconds, the injury would be healed.

Elena must have saw because she ran over to him, and began trying to make sure that his hand was okay. Before he had to reveal the hand without the gash, I pulled her away

"He will be okay, Elena. It's almost kick-off time. He's got to get going."

"But his hand!"

"I'm sure it's fine 'Lena. It's okay." She looked worried but still nodded.

I went to get some water bottles from my car for Elena, and I was rummaging through the back of Elena's car. She had come over here to get them, but said that she couldn't find them. I knew that there was more to the story but I didn't push her. When I was successful in finding the bottles of water, I turned around and was met with the icy blue eyes of Damon Salvatore. Well this might explain my sister's actions.

"What are you doing back here, Damy?"

He whispered like it was a secret, "I'm hiding from Caroline." I quirked a brow, but kept a playful smile on my face.

"And why's that?"I said using the same whisper voice.

"She talks more than I can listen." He responded in the same way he had before.

"We know that's a lie. You listen to me for 4 hours on the day that we met."

"That was different." He said.

"Mmmmhhhmmmm." I hummed.

"You know Damy, that could be a sign." I continued.

"Eh, well she is awfully young." Now we were just kidding around.

"Not that much younger than you _appear_ to be." I stressed appear. He only appeared to be in his 20's. He was really in his 100's.

"I don't see it going anywhere in the bigger picture." I said with a smirk.

I rolled my eyes.

"Come with me for a second." he asked. I sighed. Oh well. I nodded.

He ended up bringing me to lean against a wall, watching Stefan talk with Matt. Then Damon started clapping.

"Isn't that nice. Stefan joins the team and makes a friend. It's also Rah Rah go Team! Yeah!" He pumped his fists int the air.

"Not tonight. I'm done with you." Stefan responded coldly.

I sighed inwardly. Just play along Stefan. He'll only get nasty if you don't.

"Nice trick with Elena. Let me guess. Vervain in the necklace. I admit I was a bit surprised. It has been awhile before someone could resist my compulsion." He wiggled his eyebrows.

"Where'd you get it?" Ohh. Now I get where this conversation was going. Damon was digging.

"Does it matter?" Stefan countered.

"I guess I could just seduce her the old fashioned way." Jerk. "Or I could just... eat her." Yeah right.

"No your not going to hurt her, or Destiny." I guess that my presence was unknown.

"No?"

"Because deep down inside, there is a part of you, that feels for Destiny. And if you hurt Elena, you hurt Destiny. I was worried that you had no humanity left inside of you, that you may have actually become the monster that you pretend to be."

"Who's pretending?"

"Then kill me." Oh snap. He just challenged Damon. This won't be good.

"Well I'm tempted-"

"No, Your not. You've had lifetimes to do it, and yet, here I am. I'm still alive, and there you are. Your still haunting me. After 145 years. Katherine is _dead_. And you hate me because you loved her, and you torture me, because you still do." HOLY CRAP. HE JUST WENT THERE! Poor Damy...

"And that, my brother, that is your humanity."

"Salvatore! What the hell, we've got a game to play!" Mr. T!

"If that's my humanity, the what's this?" Damon replied with a smirk.

Damon ripped out my one of my best friends throats. I couldn't bring my self to move, other than fall to my knees.

**Stefan's Point of View:**

I saw the horror in front of me, but heard the noise of knees hitting the pavement from behind me. Destiny must have been hiding in the shadows of the wall.

Oh my god. Mr. Tanner was alike a second father for Nity.

And Damon just ripped out his throat.

I could see her eyes even in the faint light, they were a shocking color of Lapis Lazuli.

Mr. Tanner's motionless body hit the floor.

"Any one. Any time. Any place."

Nity snapped somewhat out of her trance and stepped forward. She began screaming at the top of her lungs.

"SOMEBODY HELP! SOMEBODY CALL 991!"

After that it was just screaming as she inched towards Mr. Tanner on her knees.

Matt came out of the locker room and saw her, running back, he began screaming the same things. I was just another part of the shadows.

**Damon's Point of view:**

I had blurred out of scene quickly, but not before I caught Desi's expression. I don't think that I will be able to sleep tonight, thinking about the broken look on her face after I had attacked her teacher. I blurred over to the Gilbert residence. I found Destiny and Elena all cuddled up in Destiny's bed.

_**-WHAT HAPPENED-3**__**rd**__** person point of view:**_

Destiny had gotten home and went straight upstairs, not even bothering with a shower or bath of any sort. She climbed into bed and stared at the wall. She missed her fraternal twin, Elena, who, on nights like these, would snuggle into bed with her. They would comfort each other, no matter what the reason, a mean teacher, boy problems, or arguments with friends. They would be there for the other.

As if by an act of god, Elena decided to come in at that moment, fully dressed as well, and snuggle into bed with her sister. They spent the night holding onto the other for support to keep themselves strong to be prepared for whatever the world threw at them. And they each knew now, that they weren't alone. They had each other.

* * *

Hope you all liked it XD I have updated one for each day, but I don't know how long this will continue with school and everything.

Please Review, it makes the Unicorns happy

lol :3


	4. Look happy Feel Crappy

Hey guys! I prorably won't be updating for a while because I have school, but I will try my best!  
Thanks to grapefruit101 for your review!

* * *

I woke up, and immediately wanted nothing more than to go right back into the blissful sleep I had just left. Elena was in bed with me. I smiled. I feel like I have my sister back.

Then I remembered Damon.

Damon. I never want to see the Mother Trucker again.

And then the sorrow of loosing Mr. Tanner washed over me. I frowned. Now all I could think of was his face right before he died. It was like loosing a family member.

Elena and I went downstairs, she wearing a blue tank top and jeans, and me wearing a floral printed skirt and a matching hot pink tank top with hot pink ballet flats. Maybe I could look happier then I felt.

"Scum Ball... Scum Bucket..." I couldn't really care less about whatever Aunt Jenna was ranting about right not, almost as little as I couldn't care less what anyone was doing right now. I was depressed.

"Who are you talking to?" Elena asked.

"Him." Aunt Jenna said, as if it was common sense.

"The news guy?"  
"Also know as Logan Scumfell."

"Did your mom ever tell you why I moved away from mystic falls?"

Uh... no? I was probably with my dad for this conversation.

"Ohhhh no way! You and _him_?" Elena stated in disbelief. Then gave him a second look."He's Cute."

"He is not _cute. _There is nothing _cute _about him." Jenna said, and shortly after, she turned the T.V.

They went off about the things that Elena was polishing. Something about Ms. Lockwood and the founders. I really wasn't paying attention. I was staring out the window, thinking about Mr. Tanner.

I made a decision. I excused myself and walked back upstairs, leaving Elena to have to tell Jenna about the reason for my closed-off attitude.

I walked upstairs to Jeremy's room and opened the door, not even bothering to knock. I sat on his bed and slipped the family ring off of my finger.

"Jeremy. Wake up Jer." He groaned and turned towards me,

"What Nity?" He said bitterly.

"I want you to have this." I handed him the ring that my father had given me in his will. "It is suppose to be warn by the men of the Gilbert family. Dad gave it to me a while ago." This got him awake. He took the ring in his hands and twirled it around. "Jeremy, I have something to tell you.." And I did. I told him about Dad and I's conversations, and and about Vampires, and about the rings, and about stakes, and vervain, and everything. I told him _everything_.

"So Vampires can't walk in the sunlight?"

"Not with out special rings." I clarified.

"Oh and, Jeremy? Don't tell Elena." I stated.

He nodded his head. He understood the importance of it all.

"Your taking it well." He looked around for a second.

"Yeah. I guess I am. How did you take it?" I thought back.

"I took it well... I understood the magnitude of what he was telling me."

I sighed, "better go join the world." I muttered under my breathe.

He stopped me, "Wait! Shouldn't you give me a stake or something to protect my self?"

"No Jer. I didn't tell you this so you can go all Vampire Hunter on everyone. I told you this because you needed to know. Don't worry about protection. That's my job." I smirked. He went downstairs first.

Even after my sharing of information with Jeremy, I was still out of it. I decided that I would go on a run, something I hadn't done fully since I lost half of my family. Sure I had run to the grille, or to school, but this was different. I got on my sneakers and put on some running shorts and a sports bra.

I walked in on Elena and Stefan talking.

"How do you look in a suite?" Elena questioned.

"I can pull one off." He stated with a smile.

"How about tomorrow night? Will you be my date to the founders party?"

Oh. I forgot about that. I was going to ask Damon to go with me.

Well _that's_ not happening.

I sat down on the bed next to Elena.

"They still do that?"

"Have you been before?"

"No the... Salvatores don't get invited... anymore."

"Well this year there is this heritage project that meant a lot to my mom. She was really involved in the founder's Council. It was her favorite party- I know it sounds really boring but-"

"I would be honored to accompany you, Miss Gilbert." He teased.

"The pleasure would be all mine, Mr. Salvatore." She teased right back.

I got a text message on my phone that I had left in Elena's room.

Damon- You going to the founder's party?

"I'm going for a run." I told Elena as I walked down stairs, and left my phone under my bed. I didn't want to even _look_ at that name for a good lifetime.

**Damon's point of view:**

I had just texted her, and I was praying that she texted back. I wanted her forgiveness more than anything right now.

Damon- yellow or blue?

She still didn't respond.

Caroline had just turned around and I rejected the yellow.

"Go for the blue."

"But I don't _like_ the blue."

"Well _I_ do."

"And if I'm going to be your date-"

"You _cannot_ be my date. My mother is going to be there."

"I went through _a lot _of trouble to make sure this party wasn't canceled. It's very important I be there."

I looked into her eyes, and compelled her, "Please take me with you."

**Destiny's point of view:**

I answered the door, and almost immediately went to close it. He put his foot in the door way. I could see that his jaw was bruised where I had socked him, and his nose had a bandage over it.

"I'm here for my mom. Suppose to pick up a box of stuff."

"It's right here!" My twin came rushing down the hall and placed it in Tyler's hands.

"_Please_ be careful."

"Yeah be careful with it dick." I said

"Not now, Nity." Elena scolded.

I glared at him one last time before slamming the door in his face.

I finished lacing up my shoes and grabbed my Ipod. Immediately playing was Brighter Then the Sun by Colbie Calliat. I ran full on, remembering how wonderful it had been to run, and feel the wind on your face. I had stopped because it was something that my Dad who had run with me, and encouraged me to start races. I was pretty good, I started finishing in the top 3. Then I never went to a race and came out with anything but 1st. I was ranked in the state. Then that all ended when my parents drove off Wickery Bridge.

I had run for about 20 minuted now and I guessed that I was up to 4 miles. I turned and realized where I was. Silently cursing my self, I ran faster than I had ever before. I wanted that house out of view, and behind me. Because residing in it was the Monster who had killed my Best friend.

I made a spur of the moment decision. I ran into town and stopped in front of a Dojo-Styled building. I sighed and walked in.

Master Lexon was teaching a group of students about my age in the front. Once he saw me he smiled a goofy grin, and instructed his student to do 20 reps. Groans could be heard throughout the DoJo. I smiled as he walked over to me. He was six feet and two inches, and in his forties. I did the traditional bow with my hands clasped together in front of me.

He clapped me on the back and asked, "Is our champion back?"

I laughed and sighed. "I need something to take my mind off of things." He nodded. "We were just about to start the 'ring'. Stretch and then join us." I smiled and walked to the side of the wall. I began stretching my legs, and then my core, and I moved onto every muscle in my body. I normally didn't do 'group' lessons. My dad had me do only private tutorship, and after a year I was extremely skilled. But I had no idea how I compared to others. I hadn't fought in a while lately with the technique, so I would be rusty. After I was done stretching I began practicing some of the forms that I remembered, which thanks to my ability to remember everything that I heard, was pretty easy. That was how I knew all those dates in History, and school things.

Once I deemed myself prepared I joined my Master on the border of what is called the 'ring'. It is duck tape put in a circle and that was the area where you face your opponent.

The two boys in front of me were currently wrestling on the floor. I noticed that there were few girls, if any in the dojo. Most girls were probably here for self defense reasons.

"Go for the ribs..." I commented under my breathe. Master Lexon grinned next to me. He knew I was right. When the boy failed to go for the ribs, He was pinned down due to the lack of proper placed offense.

"Go in." Master Lexon pushed on my back. I would say that I was nervous, but I wasn't. This is what I do. Other than running, this is what I was best at. And facing the muscled man in front of me, I could immediately point out his weak spots.

I went into my mode.

We bowed ceremoniously to each other, and then took fighting stances.

"Begin." Lexon said calmly.

I could tell that the boy would go easy on me since I was girl. Which was a crucial mistake on his part. But I counted on that. People underestimated me, giving me the upper hand.

Within two seconds after our master had instructed to begin, I had the boy pinned. I had knocked the feet out from under him, and had him pinned face down, with his arm behind his back.

I had won.

Complete silence over took the room. I got up, and offered my hand to the boy on the floor. He took it and looked at me awed.

"Next." Master Lexon said.

A man more muscled then the one before stepped in, looking cocky. I knew that he wouldn't take it easy on me as the last one. He cracked his knuckles and I had to keep myself from rolling my eyes at his motion. Did he think that would intimidate me?

We started and he through a punch towards my chest which I dodged. Taking his arm by the biceps, and spun, flipping him over with the shift of my weight. He was on his back with the wind knocked out of him. And I pinned him just like the last one. Feeling good I got up and bowed to Master Lexon, who returned it, and walked out the door, leaving an entire class of my peers staring in disbelief behind me.

**Damon's Point of view:**

I had followed her as she ran past the house. I stayed in the shadows and watched her go into the building. I raised an eyebrow and watched from the window. She stretched for a while, and then went to a fighting ring in the center.

No! She is gonna get herself beat up! Why was she being stupid?

But apparently she could handle herself. She took down a man twice her size in seconds. A second man, bigger than the last came up next. My eyes widened. She took down this man as well. Then she turned and bowed to who I assume was the one in charge, and he returned it. She turned towards the door and walked out.

What the hell?

When did she get those moves?

I mean she had me pinned the day that I came here, but that was right after my brother had tackled me out of a window. I watched as she continued her run, and plugged in her headphones like nothing had happened.

Destiny's point of view:

I was going to go to Vicki's house soon so that we could get ready for the Founder's party.

"Delicate flower or Naughty Vixen?" Bonnie held up each nail polish in turn.

"I'll go look for some more Upstairs. Okay guys?" They each nodded. I could tell that Bonnie wanted to talk about something, and I was not to know.

I came back dow stairs with a light pink, hot pink, greens, blues, silver nail polishes. They were obviously deep in conversation when I walked in. I placed them all in a line on the table.

I went upstairs to find Jeremy and I took off my locket. I held it in the palm of my hand for a moment. It had been soaked in vervain, so it made to wearer safe from compulsion.

I walked into Jeremy's room and he had his headphones on. I knew that he was mad at Elena for taking his pocket watch, so I tapped him on the shoulder and handed the necklace to him.

"What's this for?"

"It is a promise that you will get your pocket watch back. And protection. It has been soaked in vervain, so until I can get more to soak something of yours, you will have to carry that around." He nodded.

"Can I open it?"

"Jeremy. No one has ever been allowed to look inside my locket. I just changed the picture anyway."

"Is that a no?" I rolled my eyes. I had never allowed anyone to look in my locket before. Not even my dad. I put pictures of the people that mean the most to me in there. I could only pray that he wouldn't open it when I was gone. Oh well. I have to protect him, so this was the price I would pay. I was going to spike my siblings drinks with the vervain, but I realized that Dad's stash was out. I walked out of the room.

**Jeremy's Point of view:**

As soon as the door closed, I had opened the locket.

On one side was a picture of the family. It was Dad's birthday, and Elena was jumping up and down, blurring that part of the photo, I was beaming at my dad who was about to blow out his candles. Mom was standing to the side, smiling at all of us. Nity must have been taking the photo with the camera that she had gotten when her and Dad went out. I was always jealous when they did that, because every time they got back, they seemed closer. Of course when they were home, Nity would play with him, and his dad would join in occasionally. While we played, Nity would tell me about the people they saw, they shops they went into, the things they did. I would smile. That was my favorite thing, to listen to my sister talk about happy things, about Dad, and about life.

On the other side was a man that I had started to frequently see around here. Damon Salvatore.

**Destiny's Point of view:**

I went to Vicki's house. I still had to get a dress, but she made me wait for her, so that we could go together. I had all of my savings up and ready for this.

As I walked in the door, Vicki crashed into me with a hug. I smiled and returned it.

"HEY NITY!" She screamed. I laughed and screamed just as loud, if not louder.

"HEY VICKI!"

"God! Really?" Matt came out of his room with his hands over his ears. Vicki and I started cracking up at his expression. Once the laugh attack passed, we went on to the shops. It felt good being with Vicki, I could forget about everything Supernatural, my life, and a certain irritating vampire.

We talked as we walked through the town, looking for a good dress shop. We talked about her, Tyler, and Jeremy. She told me that she was going with him to the founder's party. I frowned.

"You know I hate him."

"Yeah,"She chuckled,"You made that pretty clear when you beat him up."

I laughed with her. Finally we came to a dress shop. As we walked around the small store I started to tell her about Damon. Leaving out that he killed Mr. Tanner and that he was a vampire. I told him about how he disappointed me, and how sad I was that he made this decision. I didn't go into detail about this choice, but I also included that he was in love with another girl. After giving me a look, I saw mischief creep into her eyes.

"Challenge accepted. We are going to show Damon what he is missing. And make him feel bad for being an ass." I looked at her.

"I won't take no for a answer. Tell me how he reacts tomorrow." She said.

I sighed giving in. there was no use in arguing with her. So it started. We shopped for her dress first, choosing a light green one. And the we spent an hour choosing the perfect dress. I convinced her to pick nothing to short, or to tight. We agreed on a pink color, to complement my complexion and hair color. We chose a really nice light pink, short strapless dress. We paid and went home.

"Okay... Im going to go with a gold color for your eyeliner. And... a light pink for the eyeshadow."

I nodded. I almost never wear make up, but since we were on a mission, why not go all in?

After straightening both of our hair, and then re-curling mine to be set into soft ringlets. She smiled proudly at her work, and after looking in the mirror, I had to admit, I looked _good_.

"Oh! Wait! Lip gloss!" I rolled my eyes as she took out a light pink tube of lip gloss, and spread it on my lips. Then she seemed to notice that I didn't have my locket on.

"Where is your locket?" She asked curiously.

"I figured that it wouldn't match my dress." Well. It wasn't a _total_ lie.

She nodded as she looked in her jewelry box for accessories. She pulled out a jumble of gold chains and rapped then around my neck, each necklace a different layer. I put on a pair of gold flats that I got from my house, and completed the look with some bangles around my wrist.

I texted Elena:

Nity- What are you wearing?

Elena- red/orangey dress. You?

Nity- You'll have 2 wait and find out... XD

Elena- Grrrrr...

I turned to Vicki. "Let's go."

We were waiting in line and tyler came up to us. Telling us that the line was to long.

Mmhhmm.

We went in the back way.

Damon's Point of View:

I searched through the line to spot Desi, but I couldn't find here.

Dammit.

Caroline greeted Ms. Lockwood.

"You look smashing."

"Thank-you Ms. Lockwood!" She turned to me, "This is uhh my boyfriends Damon."

"Oh. Well, come on in."

"Lovely to meet you, I have been looking fore ward to this party for... quite a while." I said.

"Well , enjoy." She said as she walked away.

"Let's get a drink." I said to Caroline. She was looking at a older women with the same blond hair as her, but cut short to a pixy cut.

"Wait here." She said and then she turned around.

I saw Stefan walk in with Elena.

Where was Destiny? Now I was getting frustrated.

As it turned to night I was getting the idea that she might not a have come.

I walked up to Elena,"Is your sister here?"

She turned around startled. "Oh. Yeah, she was on the dance floor last time I saw her. She looks really nice tonight." I nodded and made my way to the dance floor But Elena caught my arm. "She is really upset about the whole Mr. Tanner thing. Be careful." I nodded. Was she really that upset? She must have been avoiding me. I hadn't really taken the whole 'off limits' thing seriously, and I still don't now. But I continued none the less to the dance floor. That's when I saw her.

Her hair was perfectly curled, and she was standing next to the dance floor with talking with someone, smiling. She was wearing a beautiful pink strapless dress that hung at her curves perfectly. I was gawking. I saw her eyes, they were mostly green, but towards the center they were more a blue color, and then at the very middle, was a deep red color. They were wonders in them selves. Then she turned and saw me staring. I quickly smirked and did my 'eye thing' as she called it. In that moment her eyes went completely red, only a touch of blue of the inside. She glared at me and walked away.

She had told me about how her eyes turned red when she was mad, even told me stories about those who had received the angry stare. But I never thought that I would be on the other end of the blood read glare.

She didn't walk off actually, she walked _in_. Right in to the mob of the Dance floor. I saw her begin to dance with Matt. I felt something boil up inside of me. How dare he dance with her? She was _mine_. No one else can dance with her.

I stalked into the crowd and pulled on her arm.

"Come on." I said.

"Don't. Touch. Me." She said. Emphasizing each word.

"Come on. We need to talk."

"Fuck you." She pushed me away and went back to dancing with Matt.

I got angry. Did she just blow me off to dance with Matt? What the hell?

I yanked her this time, not waiting for a response. Once we were out of the mob, I looked int her eyes, but before I could say anything, she slapped me across the face. Hard.

"What the hell?! I don't want to talk to you! I don't want to see you! I don't want to even think about you! You killed my best friend! You killed him! I will _never_ forgive you."

That one stung. I noticed that she wasn't wearing her locket. I almost cried with joy. I stared into her eyes, "Forget that I killed Mr. Tanner, he was attacked by an animal. I'm still your best friend." I smirked, but it wore off when instead of hugging me as her best friend, she looked madder. Her eyes deepened in color.

"WERE YOU TRYING TO COMPELL ME?!" She shouted. Thank god for the loud music of the dance. "No good, piece of s***! I thought we were friends! You little ba******! You mother f***ing B****!" She ranted on. How did this not work? She had no vervain on her! Now I was confused.

I pulled her along with me as she shouted obscenities. We met up with Stefan and Elena, now that we were alone in the room, I suppose that she could retaliate now, since all she could with a crowd was tug opposite the way that I was pulling her as she continued cursing me out. But all that she did was tug more.

"Stefan can we have a private conversation?" Elena took a hint and excused herself. Once she was out of sight, Destiny did retaliate. She did a cartwheel while still holding onto my hand, breaking it from my arm. And went to stand by Stefan. She glared at me as I snapped my wrist back into place. That hurt.

"Stefan, Dance with me?" Stefan nodded, still shocked at her eye color, and her move with my arm.

She walked off with him on her arm.

God! What was this feeling in my stomach? It bursted inside of me as I walked back out to see Stefan and her dancing.

This reminded me of the feeling when I saw Stefan dancing with Katherine. Was this... Jealousy? Could it be? Did I care for her? Yes. I did. I told her all of my secrets, and her to me.

Then I realized how much I had screwed up. I cared for her, and what did I do? I killed one of her best friends.

I am a douche.

I just stood there and watched them dance. Watched as the color in her eyes turn from a full red, to only red around the out side, with green replacing it's middle. That means that she was happy. Happy. With my brother. I would not allow my self to watch this any longer.

I went and got a drink. And decided that to get on Desi's good side, I had to apologize to Elena for trying to kiss her.

I watched with Caroline as Destiny and Stefan danced. He twirled her around, and Elena came in. Elena and Stefan went and talked about Katherine.

Destiny had gone and sat down. But when Elena and Stefan started arguing about secrets, she stood up to go and help her sister. But by the time she had got there, Elena had stalked off. Destiny turned to Stefan and said, "Remember what I said. But give her time. She doesn't like secrets... at all." he nodded. Then it seemed that she made a choice, because she sighed and turned toward me. I stared at her as she walked over to me, and wrapped her arms around me.

"Am I …. forgiven?"

"No even close. But I decided that only one Gilbert twin would go home upset today." She gave me a small smile and walked off.

Elena came up to me and warned me to stay away from Caroline. In all honesty I wasn't really paying attention. I was only holding onto the fact that I was _forgiven_. But then her words sunk in and I went to Caroline. Time to tie up loose ends.

I went and talked to Caroline. She said that she got 'flustered' when Elena had questioned her about the bite marks. I moved around her, touching her stomach, and stopped right behind her. After I told her I had forgiven her, I whispered, "But I am _so_ over you." I bit into her neck. A burning sensation came with the blood. It was excruciating.

Vervain.

I fell to my back , and the last thing I saw was the figure of my brother coming towards me.

I have no idea why I said what I said next, but it came out anyway.

"Desi."

* * *

Hope that you guys liked it! Review please!

3

Lilsis321


	5. Super Desi to the rescue!

Chapter 5:

Sorry I haven't updated in forever... forgive me? XD Here it goes!

* * *

Damon's Point of view:

_Cold_...Where am I?..._pain_...

Cold? Or just Pain?

I finally sorted out my thoughts. I was in pain _and_ cold. And weak. _Very_ weak. But why? I was tired and dazed, which normally means that I had to much to drink... but this was different some how.

I attempted to lift my eyelids but they wouldn't budge.

Great.

Just me and my thoughts.

Okay, let's think... what do I remember? I was at a party, and I had just bitten Caroline. Okay... so what happened next?

Vervain. I remember the feeling of vervain sliding down my throat. Damn Stefan.

I tried once more to open my eyes, and slowly, I could see a sliver, and then gradually more to an almost-squint. I was in the basement, that much I could tell from my surroundings.

My eyelids drooped and I succumbed to them, my sight of the room diminished with my memory.

I could hear foot steps in the hallway and a number of thoughts struck me at once,

1-My ring. I wasn't wearing it. Shit.

2-Destiny. Where was she?

3-How long have I been down here?

Deciding on the one that was easiest and the least controversial, I spoke.

"Where's my ring?"

"You won't be needing it anymore." Stefan stated calmly, though, even with closed eyes I could _feel_ the brooding radiating off of him.

"How long have I been here?" Jesus! Why did I have to sound so _weak_?

"Three days." And why did _he_ have to sound so empowered?

"What are doing?" I managed through the pain of trying to move. Stefan went on about the dark ages and bad vampires facing judgement. Then he continued about 're-educating' the naughty vamps instead of punishing them.

"You know what will happen when I don't feed on blood." Maybe he will feel pity and let me out. Okay. Maybe that is stupid, but I said it anyway.

"You'll grow weaker and weaker and eventually you won't be able to move or speak, then you will mummify." Thank-you Captain obvious! Now I feel like crap. I don't want to go all 'mummy'. That is nasty shit. "A living corpse. Unable to hurt anyone. Ever." He continued.

"So what? Your just going to leave me in the basement?" He couldn't be serious... Could he?

He talked on about re evaluating me in 50 years. 50 years but what about... Desi? I would have missed fifty birthdays. 18,250 days that I would have missed of her life.

I silently berated myself. I was here for one reason and one reason only. Katherine. But is there something wrong with having a best friend that looks identical to your love? Maybe. But I would deal with that later. All of this inner turmoil is taking me away from my current dilemma.

"I'm stronger that you think."

"You always have been. But your not stronger than the vervain, and we both know it." He added the last part as more of a whisper.

He turned to leave. "I'm sorry." That's a bunch a BS.

"I didn't have to be this way." Stefan finished as he left.

Fuck.

Destiny's Point of view:

I rolled over from my bed and stared at my cream-colored walls. Some thing feels... different? Is that the word? I have this voice at the back of my mind that tells me that something is off. I hopped out of bed and did a speedy surveillance of the house. Everything seemed in in place. Jeremy and Jenna were still deeply under, but Elena was writing in her journal. I would keep a diary, too, but I didn't like that all of my secrets and thoughts were on a solid piece of evidence. I preferred my locked away behind a best friends lips. Thinking of best friends led me to Damon. Last night I had forgiven him, but unlike other nights, he didn't come to my bedroom and lay next to me. This brought a thoughtful frown to my face as I contemplated his reasons.

"Decision made." I murmured to myself as I made my way to my phone.

Nity: Good morning

No response. I waited. 5 minutes, no response. 10 minutes. 15 minutes. I shook my head, this wasn't going to be my day. I was not going to sit here and stare at my phone and wait for it to buzz. I made my way to the bathroom. I actually hadn't checked this one because it was off set from Elena and Jeremy's bedrooms, and no one would go through an entire room of valuables just to get to a bathroom to steal a razor or some shampoo. The other entrance was through my bedroom and there was no way in hell that someone slipped by me. Opening the door I stopped dead in my tracks for a moment before I jumped on the form next to the vanity.

"Vicki!" I whisper screamed. She was brushing her teeth.

"I was just about to come and jump on your bed." She said with a devious smirk.

I rolled my eyes, but then put two and two together. My mouth hung open.

"You? And- Wait what? Did you-You know... Spend the night?" I stuttered. She smirked and responded sarcastically as she rolled her eyes.

"No I did _not_ sleep in the same bed as Jeremy last night, and there was _no_ physical contact whatsoever." I rolled my eyes as well and went down stairs, leaving Vicki and … Jeremy. This is just getting weird.

The day passed in a blur as did the days that follow. On none of which did Damon respond to my text. I was going to go over there today if I didn't hear anything. Vicki had spent the night again, and I was getting used to sharing the sink with her.

As I walked down stairs, I overheard Elena snitching on Jeremy. Okay, so maybe it was noticeable and he could have done a better job getting Vicki in and out some what covertly, but that didn't mean that she had to bring it up as a topic.

They went on about Jenna going out with the Scumfell again. But then the tables turned.

"Have you heard from Stefan?" Jenna questioned.

"Not since he left that very vague message three days ago : Hey uhh Elena I um have something that I have to do I'll uhh explain in a few days." She did a cruddy impersonation Stefan. I had to cut in before this go out of hand.

"Okay Elena, 1: You should trust Stefan, he probably has something very important to deal with." She gave me a look. "And 2: That was the crappiest Stefan I think I have ever heard." I finished with a giggle. She gave me a playful glare.

"Think that you can do better?" She challenged.

I brooded my forehead. "_Elena_." I sank down to my knees and was bowing down to Elena like she was a goddess.

Aunt Jenna chocked on her coffee she was laughing so hard, and I was rolling on the floor laughing.

"Not funny guys." She said, trying to hide her giggles.

Once we were at school I searched for Stefan, excusing myself from Bonnie and Elena.

I found him leaning against some lockers, no doubt waiting for Elena. I leaned next to him.

"I can't keep lying to her." He said. I stared at him wide eyed.

"Well you have to! She shouldn't have to know Stefan! I accepted your relationship, but I am _not_ standing for her to be burdened with the truth." I ranted.

"But she can't stay in the dark her whole life. She will figure it out soon, I don't want her to, but she will. I'm selfish, Nity, I need her to be close, I need her to understand." He reasoned with me. We spent an entire twenty minutes debating if she should know or not, and then, once I was convinced that it was okay for her to know _some_ things, wether we should tell her or let her figure it out.

"But she will be mad if we don't tell her first." Stefan exclaimed.

"But she will be just as mad once we tell her that we have been keeping secrets." I retorted.

"Lets give it a couple of days. If she figures it out, then she knows. If she doesn't know by the end of the week, then we will tell her." He planned. I agreed and he moved on to go and apologize to Elena.

"Go grovel, Stefan. It's going to take some roses to get her to forgive you." I teased as he walked away.

Aw man! I face palmed. The entire point of me coming over here in the first place was to ask about Damon. Crap.

I poked Elena when we were walking to the grille to meet Stefan.

"Did Stefan say anything about Damon?" I whispered.

"He said that he was gone. And never coming back." She recited. I stared at her.

Nity- Stefan? If you are reading this, and not Damon, I will personally stake you.

I put it back into my pocket and waited for a buzz.

"If you want to ask him about it, you can, he should be here soon."

After forty five minutes I had had enough.

"Go play pool with Matt. I'm going to hunt down Stefan."

Making no move to stop me, I left her at our booth and made my way over to the Salvatore house.

I took Elena's car because I figured that she could ride home with Stefan. I had made it half way there when my phone buzzed in my pocket.

Elena- At Grille. Pick me up?

Nity- What about Stefan?

Elena- Already showed up. Pissed me off.

Nity- Be there in 5.

I zoomed back to the grill, slightly disappointed that I didn't check up on Damon. But I know that my sister needed me, and I had to be there for her even though she was rarely there for me.

Pulling up the Grille, she hopped in. I studied her. She did look mad.

"Spill."

"It's just-" she paused, "Stefan. He acts _so_ secretive, and never explains what is going on, and he always gives choppy half answers like, 'I had um something to deal with.' Or stupid excuses like that! I mean what the hell? What is so freakin bad that he can't freakin tell me!" She huffed exasperated.

"And this old guy was like 'Hey, I know you. You haven't aged a day'. And when I asked, he was like 'nothing' I mean _seriously_?!" She went on. Shit. Someone recognized Stefan. This wasn't good.

"And I am _so_ done with this! Either he needs to come clean and just explain everything and just deal with my reaction, or just leave an never _ever_ talk to me again!" Well, great. Now I feel bad. I told Stefan to hold off telling her because I needed her to be safe, but now their relationship is drowning because of it.

"Maybe it's like, _really_ bad, and he just wants to protect you." I tried.

"Well then I don't need protection!" That is _so_ not true. "And he should just come clean. If I know at least something, then that is better then nothing!" I chewed on the words on the rest of the way home. Is that really how she feels? Or is she just saying that because she is mad? Hmmm.

When we got home, she went straight up to her room and said something about writing it down in her journal.

Probably twenty minutes later, I found Stefan down stairs cooking dinner. After giving him a questioning stare he explained.

"I'm groveling." He teased.

"I'll go get her to come down here." I suggested, and he nodded.

I walked up to her door to find her on the bed staring at the wall. I ran in and jumped on the bed next to her. I got no reaction.

"Aw! Come on 'Lena!" She just moaned and rolled over.

"Fine if you don't want to be fun and want to stay up here and be depressed all night, then fine by me. Accept you have to put something in," I poked her stomach, "Here first."

She groaned again but rolled off the bed and get up, slowly making her way to the door.

I smiled at my success.

Jeremy's Point of view:

"Look what I found." Vicki said while holding up a bottle of pills, "Elena Gilbert. Take one every for two six hours as needed for pain." She read from the label.

"Those are left over from the car accident." I realized.

"Then she won't miss them." Vicki replied with a sly smile.

She picked up Nity's necklace that I had left on the desk, and was about to crush the pills. Did she not realize that this was her best friends prize possession that she was going to use? Or maybe she just didn't care.

"Wait! That's Nity's."

"She won't mind." Vicki replied matter-of-factly. Um? Yeah she would! I wouldn't let any harm come to that object while it was in my possession. It was Nity's and, before that, it must have been my father's.

"Use something else." I asked. She gave me a look, but grabbed a different miscellaneous object from my desk and started grounding the pills.

"I feel like we are always getting high."

"That's the beauty of choice."

"Then let's choose not to. I mean we don't have to be high all the time right?" I suggested.

"I really hope your not one of those guys who, now that we are together, tries to change everything about me."

"No." I stated. "Good." She responded and continued to crush the white tablets. I looked at her from bed. Man she was beautiful. I smiled goofily to myself as I stared at her.

Destiny's Point of view:

I stayed up in my bedroom while Vicki and Jeremy were in his room, and Elena and Stefan downstairs.

Damn. I feel like a fifth wheel. If only Damon would respond then we could hang out! Darn man has got me wrapped around his finger. I checked my phone again to make sure that he hadn't responded.

I wish that I could go to his house or go for a run, but I had _way _to many important people in this one house to leave in the hands of Stefan. If we were to get attacked, he would undoubtably protect Elena at all costs. But what about Vicki and Jeremy? They would be sitting ducks. And even though I felt a strong pull to go and find Damon, I had to stay put.

Holy crap! Is that crow? HOLY CRAP! I _hate_ crows.

I immediately took my pillow and started swinging madly at it. I had left the window open so that if someone were to rob us or ambush us, they would come in through my window and I could take care of them with out Jeremy, Stefan, Vicki or Elena getting involved.

"SHOOO! GO AWAY! SHHHOOOOOO!" I screamed at the bird. I finally got a good, solid hit with my pillow and it fell off of the window seal. Awww! Man! It can fly! Darn it.

The next day at the car wash, I was wearing a white bikini under ripped jean shorts, and a white cotton crop top that falls off my shoulder, with gold letters that say 'Swag'. My chestnut ringlets were in a high pony tail, the tip still reaching past my shoulders.

On my way out, Elena and I checked each other. I raised an eyebrow and said,

"Your going to get yelled at by Caroline." She was in full clothes that completely cover up her bathing suit. She shrugged and made her way to the door. Maybe she wasn't scared of the wrath of Caroline, but I sure was. That girl could get mean. And I mean with the claws. And those things are _sharp_. Which is why I went for skin showing, but not that much that I lost the last of my dignity.

We walked up together and Caroline droned on about the rules. I blocked her out like I do others and looked around. I almost couldn't keep my self from laughing when I saw some girl wearing a bikini that matched her skin tone and covered less of her cleavage then it should. At first glance she looked naked.

Maybe that was what she was going for...

When Caroline finished, and after I stripped off my crop top, I began washing cars, leaving Elena and Stefan to hold hands by themselves. Finally when their full attention was on each other and washing the car, I slipped away. I began jogging once I was sure that I was hidden by the trees. Finally making it to the boarding house, I trudged up the steps. I was moments away from knocking on the door when a voice told me other wise.

_Don't knock... _I waited a few moments to see if I was hallucinating. Then I heard it again,

_...Basement..._ I opened the door, making sure that it didn't creak, and walked stealthily into the house. Making my way down to the basement, I heard I heard Damon groan and all pretenses of stealth were forgotten as I sprinted to the door where I heard Damon's groan emitting from. Peering in, I saw Damon on the floor and I immediately unhinged and unlocked the thick door between us. Running to Damon's side I heard him murmur, "Blood..."

Oh Shit. He needed blood.

Without a moments hesitation I forced my wrist into his mouth after slitting it with a pocket knife. His eyes pooped open and he pulled my wrist firmly against his lips and began to suck it. I waited five minutes and made a move to take my hand away. He broke away and fell to the floor. Seconds later I heard a low snore. What the hell? Did he seriously just fall asleep?

I quickly put my hands under his armpits and began to drag him out of the cellar. Clearly this was Stefan 'taking care of Damon'. Screw him. He just made the Destiny Hates Your Guts list. Never mess with one of my best friends. Ever.

We had made it to the entry way when a man came running out.

"NO! YOU LET HIM OUT? Quick, Put him back before he wakes up!"

Who the truck was this guy? Did he mean for Damon to be down there? Well, it wasn't only Stefan who made the list today, then. Placing Damon gingerly on the floor, I ran up to the guy who was shouting at me. Before he could change the confused look on his face, I had kicked him in the chest and sent him flying towards the ground. Hitting his head on the floor knocked him out cold. I dragged him back inside and tied him to a chair. Obviously, he was human or a simple knock to the head wouldn't have effected him. Just in case I took some vervain from down stairs and sprinkled it all over him, pocketing a few stalks as well.

Coming back outside, Damon was still a heap on the floor. I dragged him home. Luckily no one was on the streets now because of the car wash. I made it home to find it missing a Jenna and lugged Damon upstairs to my bed. I sat on the bed next to him and waited for him to wake up. After a while I heard Jeremy and Vicki leave. I considered tailing them but I didn't dare leave Damon alone.

I was going to be here for him.

Damon's Point of View:

My eyes popped open. The pain was gone. The weakness was gone. But where the hell was I?

I looked around, cream walls, lightly colored furniture and pastel accessories completed the room. Scanning the photos on the dresser I saw pictures of Katherine. Many of Katherine with straight hair. Some with her and a man. Some with her and... Jeremy?

Wait.

Ohhhhhhh.

This wasn't Katherine's room. I'm in either Elena or Destiny's bedroom. I looked beside me on the bed I was currently laying on and -Damn it was soft- I saw Destiny curled into my side. Why were we in her bed? I couldn't understand how I went from drinking her blood in the Boarding house's basement to her bedroom in her house. Could she have... carried me here? That must have taken some determination. I smiled imagining her lugging my dead weight all the way from my house to hers, across the street and passed the woods. I notice that she was only wearing a white bikini. Daammmmnnn. She was sexy.

Looking at her while she was sleeping made me realize how calm her face looked now compared to the ever-attentive look when she was awake. In most conversations that she has with people, she seems to almost zone out, and go into her own world, analyzing all of her surroundings.

I thought of her ever changing eyes, and the light green that it changes to when she sees me or Vicki. Or the blue it turned to when she talked about her parents. No matter what color they morphed to, they always seemed to compliment her. The blue her completion. The red her lips and hair, and the green her entire face.

Elena or Katherine seemed almost... dull in comparison.

I was about to wake her up and tell her that I was up, but she looked _so_ peaceful that I couldn't bring myself to break the tranquillity on her face. I left a note instead and went for a bite to eat.

Destiny's point of view:

I woke up feeling cold, and slightly empty compared to when I drifted off. I had figured that Damon would wake me up when he did, but I guess I was wrong. I lifted the note that was left stuffed in my bikini top to my face so I could read it.

_Gone out for a bite. _

_Nice Bikini._

_- D_

Wow. I didn't even have to think that his 'bite to eat' was going to be a person instead of a burger or wings. Oh well. Might as well just go back to sleep, it looked dark enough outside.

I was just about to fall asleep when I heard Elena leave her bedroom, a minute later. Ummm? What? I was getting out of bed and was about to follow her when I decided that I would first text Stefan.

Nity- You with Lena?

Mean while, I got dressed. After putting a pair of jeans and a T-Shirt on it had been about five minutes. I finally got a buzz on my phone.

Stefan- She's here. She knows.

Nity- WTF! HOW?! YOU BETTER HANDLE THIS! IF YOU TOLD HER I AM GONNA STAKE YOU.

Stefan- She figured it out by herself.

Nity- FUCK

Nity- Tell her the rest then. Tell me how she reacts. Don't tell her I know. I can't take the accusations yet.

Stefan- I'll try and keep her calm. I won't tell. She seems pissed.

Nity- She hates secrets. Again, Fuck.

Stefan- Fuck indeed.

Stefan- I lost her.

Nity- YOU WHAT?!

Stefan- She freaked out and left.

Nity- SHIT!

I heard her before I saw her. Her car squealed down the drive way and the engine cut. I heard the car door close and the front door open.

What was I going to do? Explain it to her?

No.

But I had to. I had to be there for her. But I … Can't.

I am a sissy. The worst sister ever. But I can't take her eyes when they take the form of betrayal. I can't take it when she looks at me like that. When anyone does. I can't.

I crawled under my covers and pretended not to hear her enter the bathroom. I pretended not to see her open my door and peer in. I pretended not to know that she was panicking, and I should be there for her. I pretended to myself that I wasn't feeling a terrible betrayal burning in the pit of my stomach.

I pretended because I couldn't let her know that I had kept probably the biggest secret ever from her.

I pretended because I didn't want to feel sadness or regret of not telling her.

And regret that she knew.

* * *

YAY! Okay guys! So I apologize for all of the cursing but, we were in Damon's point of view, and let's face it, he curses _a lot_. So expect some changes in writing style with the change of characters.

Thanks! Love you always! - lilsis321

P.S. Review!


	6. Willow?

Chapter 6-

Thanks to grapejuice101 for your review!

* * *

I had slept with the sheets over my head so incase Elena came in, she would think that I was sleeping. I'd keep away from her until she called. I would make that her only option. It would be easier for me if we had the unavoidable conversation on the phone instead of face to face.

She had left a while ago and took the car, and Stefan had texted me saying that he was going to meet Elena and explain everything to her. I cringed as I had read the message. The terrible call would come that much sooner.

I was giving Damon some space because he had just spent a couple of days locked up in his basement.

That gave me an idea. What if he didn't have his ring? What if when Stefan had him locked up, he took it so that Damon couldn't leave the house? When I had taken him to my home it was slightly cloudy and I kept to the trees and the shade because I didn't want to be judged for carrying a grown man through the neighbor hood. He would text me if he needed my help right? I hope so.

Just then I got a text on my phone.

Stefan- Did you tie up my Uncle?

Nity- Is that who that was? He locked Damon up.

Stefan- Because he had to be.

Nity- Stop right there. I am already mad at you.

Stefan- I hope that he is okay. Damon doesn't have his ring, so he is most likely at home. With my uncle.

Nity- Not my fault. You shouldn't have taken his ring. BTW where is my sister? Shouldn't you be with her?

Stefan- In the bathroom.

Stefan- Oops. She's back. Gotta roll.

Nity- Gotta roll? Weirdo.

Stefan- Taking her to my old home.

Nity- Okay. Have fun. But not two much, then it would look like she was the funner twin, which is totally not true.

Stefan- Lol

I wonder if she is going to hear the story like I had.

-Flash back-

"When I got home, I was expecting my father, and my brother. Imagine my surprise when I find a beautiful women living in my house. She was fun, naughty and totally sexy. But she was Stefan's and as his brother, I had to respect that. But then came the time when I stopped. She was to amazing to leave to my brother, so I stepped in. Oh the sibling rivalry. Even though we wanted her to choose, she wouldn't. Even when the first founder's day came along, she took both of us. It was infuriating." He twirled his drink as he continued his tail. I munched on some fries, staring intently at him, soaking up every detail of the story.

"What did she look like?" I figured I'd ask. He hadn't gone into detail about what she actualy looked like, only that she had been sexy.

"Exactly like _you_." He pointed at me and smirked.

I blinked a couple of times. What did he mean by that?

"It is just like you and Elena. You both are exact replicas of her. You especially, with your hair curly."

_Oh_. We look like her. Hm.

-End of flash back-

I suppose that Stefan might leave out some facts. Like that she is identical to Katherine, his first love. That _might_ just sway her the wrong way. Yeeaaahhh. He probably left that out.

I went into Jeremy's room and sat on the bed. He was on his computer.

"Hey, Jer. Can I see the pocket watch? I finally got some vervain to use to soak it." You can thank Stefan for that.

"Uh yeah. I got to find it." Getting up from his desk he started going through the piles cluttering his floor. His face took on a look of determination. Could he not find it? Weird.

Our doorbell rang and followed by a series of impatient knocking. Jeremy went down first, after shoving me out of the way. I jumped over his bed and ran for the stairs. Challenge accepted. I slid down the railing like a ninja but half way down, jeremy pushed me off.

"Shit!" I gasped as I fell down a couple of feet. I landed on my stomach and groaned.

"Really Jeremy?"

But he was already at the door and making out with Vick. Vicki! Yay! But... wait... why does she feel different? I had just heard her complain about the sunlight. No! It couldn't be... probably just some sort of new drug she was high on. Yeah. That's a reasonable excuse. I mean reason. A reasonable reason. I shook my head vigorously. Yeah, that's what it was.

"Im hungry. What do you have to eat?" She demanded as she walked to our kitchen. Jeremy and I shared a look. What the hell? She started pulling out _so_ much food. Surely she wasn't planning to eat it _all_.

"Your high Vicki? It's the middle of the day." Jeremy stated.

"Could you not talk so loud? My head _hurts_." Jeremy and I shared yet another look.

"I need it quiet."

She began shoveling food into her face. My eyes widened. _Well_. Something was obviously up.

I sat with her in the kitchen for a while as she continued to drink and eat more that of girl of her age or size should. Jeremy had called Matt a while ago to tell him that Vicki was here. She was apparently missing the entire night and morning. Hmm.

Matt came faster then I would have expected but I guess that he really wanted to make sure that she was okay.

She should really stop eating like a mad women. This is just getting out of hand.

Matt and Jeremy entered the room and Matt said, "What's she on?"

Nice Matty. Like she isn't even here.

"I don't know." Jeremy replied.

Matt bent down to his sister and took of her sunglasses and she cringed. Why was she wearing sunglasses in the house?

"How are you doin' Vic?" Matt took on the tone of a concerned brother.

"Not good Matty. I _hurt_." Was her reply. Man, she was kind of freaking me out.

"Where does it hurt?"

"My gums." Ummm. What? Her _gums_?

"My.. jaw hurts. My gums. There are something in my gums. It _hurts_." She was close to tears reached out for her.

"No. Just leave me alone."

"Come on Vic. Don't be like that. Let's get you home." If they were leaving, I was going too.

"No! JUST TURN IT OFF!"

"Turn what off?" Jeremy asked.

"THE TALKING!" She grabbed my hand and she charged out of the room. But she stopped in her tracks when she saw the TV. Logan Scumfell was telling us about a drug deal gone wrong in the cemetery.

"That's where we were last night." Jeremy stated. So that's where they ran off to last night.

"What happened Vicki?" I murmured low enough for only her to hear. She was about to tell me what it was when-

"Alright. I'm calling the cops." Matt declared he began to move in the direction of the phone when Vicki stopped him. "No! Don't!"

"What happened after I left last night Vic?" Jeremy questioned moving closer to her.

She freaked out and pushed him. Hard. Hard enough to send him flying into a coffee table.

"Jer you okay?" Matt went to him.

I turned to Vicki and held her hand. Something was seriously wrong, and I needed to be there for her. She responded with a slight squeeze to my hand.

Elena and Stefan entered the room.

"What's going on?" Elena asked, taking in the scene in front of her. Stefan looked around in confusion.

"I don't know. She's really messed up." Matt said. I gave him a look.

"Elena, stand back." Stefan cut in, pushing her behind him.

He went to Vicki next, cupping her cheek.

"Vicki, focus. your going to be fine. Everything is going to be fine." He turned to the rest of us. "Guys, take her up to bed, shut the blinds. She is going to be fine." Jeremy and I took Vicki upstairs as instructed. She laid in Jeremy's bed and I shut the blinds. There is some seriously weird shit going on right now.

**Elena's point of view:**

Vicki. A vampire. I couldn't wrap my mind around that fact. Destiny will be ripped to pieces. Then a realization hit me.

"They are upstairs with her _right now._" She had to feed in order to complete the process. And my siblings were upstairs with her.

"Nity can take care of herself. She doesn't know what is going on yet." Stefan replied, cool, calm and collected. I ignored the first part, and concentrated on the second part.

"When is she gonna know?"

He told me about the memories coming back to her, and how she will realize what is happening. I massaged my temples. What if he went Vampire on them now, and and Nity and Jeremy got attacked! They would have no idea what is going on!

"She'll know that she will have to make the choice."

**Nity's Point of View:**

I had left Jeremy and Vicki alone in his room because they look like they needed their space. After getting he signal of conformation from Vicki, I had went to my room. I must have sat on my bed for a total of five mili seconds when I heard someone burst from Jeremy's room. What the hell?

I ran out just in time to see Vicki run down the stairs.

"Vic! Vicky!" Matt shouted after her. But I was to encompassed in catching Vicki I didn't even pay attention. She ran out the door and I followed. I was right behind her. Sprinting into the yard I blink. Once, Just one measly blink, and she was gone. Poof.

"Shit." I cursed under my breathe. Taking Elena's car, I raced around the neighborhood. I would find her. My best friend. My rock of steel against the super natural. The only solid thing in my life.

Hours passed. No sign of Vicki. I searched all of the crack hang outs. No Vicki. I checked the Grille. No Vicki. I checked any house and every house for any one who she had spoken to. No Vicki. I began searching the woods. I would find her. I would.

It was night time now and I had out a flash light. I was calling her name as I ran through the woods.

I heard a noise. I looked at the trees, and I could see a silhouette. A some what familiar outline.

"Logan Fell?"

The figure turned towards me. He had my dads pocket watch in his hands. _My dads_. Jeremy's.

Hell no.

"Is that yours, Logan?" He looked almost shocked. Then he acted. He sprinted away from me. I could have laughed. Really? He knew how fast I was. This must be a joke.

I sprinted too, and in a matter of seconds I had tackled him to the ground even though he had a head start.

We rolled around for a little and he took out a gun. HOLY CRAP. He shot me the leg. Double holy crap. He got up still holding the gun. His attention was no longer on me, but on Stefan. We had wrestled right next to the old cemetery where Stefan was standing.. He shot Stefan. Then I saw Vicki, she wore a shocked expression.

"RUN VICKI!" I shouted. I was loosing blood from my leg. Craaaap. It seeped through my jeans, and stained the entire pant leg. That was how much blood I was loosing. I began to feel dizzy, the trees were now side ways, and the stream of light from my flash light feel from the branch it had found when Logan and I were fighting. It fell and died out. I was left to darkness. My vision of Stefan was lost when I got shot and sank to the floor and was surrounded by leaves, and under brush. I couldn't even see the moon. I felt tingly all over. My head pounded with a steady beat and my vision faded. I remembered my phone. I had taken it with me incase someone else had found her. I couldn't see and my hand tingled, but I found my pocket. Slowly I pulled out my phone. With the last of my will power I pulled my eyes open so I could see a slit.

I scrolled to Damon.

Nity- Thank you 4 being there. Love yo

I couldn't finish. I couldn't even put U on the end of it. I didn't even get to hit send before I blacked out for good.

"I love you, Damon." I mumble and that was the last thought I had before my life was encompassed by darkness.

**Sheriff Forbes Point of View:**

"The watch. Find the Watch." I looked at the motionless body of Logan Fell. I knew we shouldn't have let him do this.

"I love you Damon." It was a mumble, almost inaudible. I looked around. I began searching the bushes for the speaker. I found a limp body. Curls matted to her head with sweat, and blood soaked through her jeans.

"HEY! WE NEED A MEDIC!"

We called 911, and got her an ambulance. Poor Gilbert Girl. Had she been attacked too? But in the leg? How strange. She was just in the place at the wrong time.

When we had loaded her up in the ambulance, I tried calling Elena Gilbert, the girls sister, but she didn't pick up. I then tried her little brother, but he didn't answer either. I tried Jenna, her legal guardian, but like the rest she too was unresponsive. I sat down at the waiting room, some one was better then no one. After about fifteen minutes, I remembered what she said, and I called Damon. He picked up on the third ring.

"Hello Damon."

"Hello Sherrif. What can I do for you?" Damon answered.

"How well do you Destiny Gilbert?"

"Pretty well. Why?"

"She is in the hospital. She was found in the woods by the old cemetery, and she has lost a lot of blood. They are getting the bullet out now. She has to have a blood transplant." I swear that I could hear something breaking in the background. "She needs someone that is close to her when she wakes up. And neither sibling was answering their phones."

"Why me?" He asked almost queitly.

"I found her because she spoke. I heard 'I love you Damon', and that's what had me searching for a body... and I found hers."

"I'll be there in five minutes."

**Damon's Point of View:**

I drove way over the speed limit to get to the hospital. I had my ring back, but I felt no triumph. Only worry. A blood transplant? Was she there at the old cemetery when we were? I ran up to the lady at the desk. She was a slim women with wide rimmed glasses and over board make-up. She flitted her eyelashes at me, a failure at flirting.

"I'm here to see Destiny Gilbert."

"Oh, I'm sorry dear, she is still in surgery, but you can wait here until she comes out." She smiled at me.

Fuck. I needed to see her. Now. But I couldn't interfere with the surgery.

I waited twenty minutes. Finally she was out.

"She'll be tired dear. Only a couple minutes left of visiting hours, so make it quick, sweety." The front desk lady told me. I ran into her room. She had an IV in her arm and almost all of the medical and doctor-y stuff I could think of strapped to her. I sat in the chair and waited.

Destiny's point of view:

My eyes opened to see city town square and strip mall that my dad and I use to shop at. But the hoards of people that were normally crowding the streets wer no where to be found. I got up and noticed that my bullet wound was gone.

No.

That means-

NO

I wouldn't accept that. I wasn't... dead.

No. I wasn't!

"No. Your not." a female voice chuckled. I spun around. A women wearing a emerald green gown and hair as gold as the sun, and eyes that seemed to morph from a brown state to a light hazel, stood before me.

"I'm Crystal. It's a pleasure to meet you, Fellow Willow."

I stared at her. Willow? Ehum. What?

"A willow. That's what we are. Superior supernaturals." She said with a smirk on her face.

supernatural? She nodded. Wait. Is she responding to my thoughts?

"Yes. Yes I am. And you will be ale to do something along the lines of that aswell. I'll explain it all. Or most of it. " She gave it a thought. "As much as I can." Well. I won't freak out. I won't freak out. I won't freak out. I _won't_ freak out. If the was going to explainth hen I would listen. I sat down on the floor._ Go ahead_.

"Alrighty then! Let's start with the basics. You are a willow. A supernatural being who stops aging at eighteen. Your eyes change color with your emotion, and it's neutral color has to do with what powers you will have. Your-"

_Stop there. What powers do I have based on my eye color?_

"Well. Wha color are your eyes when you are neutral? Mine are brown. Meaning that I have the power to read minds, And control silver. Pink is the power to control others bodies and morph granite. Red lets you mind-blank someone, black lets you move objects with your mind. Blue lets you see through walls and morph anything gold. Green lets you converse with people in their minds and control iron. Purple-"

"My eye color is neutrally green." I cut her off. She nodded.

"So back to the basics... Okay, so willows-man they are rare creatures- are randomly infused into your genes. Completely random. We aren't related at all." She gestured to both of us. "And they are hardly born. I was the last one, and I lived for only 30 years. I drowned." She shook her head."That was in 1703. Drowning. I am a failure. We can't be killed by anything supernatural. Nope. But there I went. I drowned." there was a sudden shake to the ground, and I looked up at her, but she looked startled.

"Is there a vampire nearby?"

Damon is a vampire.

_Maybe_. _Why_?

"It can effect our ... connection." Just as she said that, a searing pain began in my leg. I looked down, finally noticing what I was wearing. It was the dress I had worn to the founders party. The soft pink of the strapless dress complemented my skin tone. I lie feted up one side of it and winced as I saw a bullet wound. An un stitched bullet wound. The blood was literally pouring out of my leg, I sank to my knees with my leg out stretched in front of me.

Crystal ran up to me, with a confused look to her face.

"Oh my! We're you... Shot?" I nodded. I felt a pounding in my head that was similar to when I had passed out. I laid down completely, with Crystal hovering over me with a concerned expression on her face.

She gasped suddenly and moved away from me, scooting on her haut and paddling with her hands.

"Your- MouTh! It's - it's bleeding!?" She stuttered. I raised my hand to my mouth and sure enough, crimson liquid was coming from my mouth.

"But... It's not my blood." I realized as I stated this in disbelief. Before she could respond, I blacked out. Again.

**Damon's point of view:**

I had been sitting there for almost an hour when I had come accustom to the beep of the machines, when they stopped. I blinked for a second. It was just one continuos beep know. Holy shit! That means- NO.

I ran up to her and forced my wrist into her mouth.

She would not die. She will _not_.

I stared at her while my blood ran down her throat. She was my best friend, I had established that weeks ago. I wonder if she consider me as her best friend... Hmmm. A thought for another time.

She was still unmoving. No! This is suppose to work!

"Come on, Desi. Come on." I pleaded with her. She wasn't allowed to leave me. She was the only one here that I could trust. She was the only one that was there for me. Not even my brother had my back anymore. My own _brother_.

_Never turn your back on your family. _That was what she had said on the night that she had met me. The fact that I was a family member of someone who she trusted, made her instantly help me, and she gave me all of her trust.

"Come on Desi!" I Shouted at her. She sputtered to life, spitting my blood everywhere, and coughed a few times. I took her into my arms immediately. I felt her wrap her limbs around my torso and cling to me. She snuggled into my chest.

"Never again, Destiny. Ever. What the hell were you doing where you got shot?" I demanded of her, my arms still around her small form.

"I was looking for Vicki. Has she been found?"

My heart sank. Uh-oh. Vicki was on her 'off limits' list. Whoops. She was a vampire now, but at-least she wasn't dead. Well technically.

"Vicki... Is a vampire now." I said softly. She was still snuggled into my chest and it felt good to have ever in my arms.

"Who turned her?"

I didn't respond. How could I? She would be disappointed in me. She would be mad. She would hate me.

**Destiny's point of view:**

I did not like his silence. It spoke to loud. Vicki, my best friend, my solitude from anything supernatural, was now a vampire.

"Did you turn her, Damon?" I asked. But I know the answer. He pulled me harder to his chest. We were now on my small hospital bed laying side by side, me cuddled into him, and him with his arms around me. It felt good to be close to him.

"What's done is done. How is she taking it?" I asked. He was my best friend too, and I promised my self to support any decision that he made. As long as Vicki was still here, I wouldn't get too mad.

"I don't know. I came here right after I got home, and she ran off."

I sighed but a thought came to me. I looked up from his chest to look around.

"Where's Elena? Jeremy? Jenna?" they must have gone to eat or something.

No response. They weren't here. I could have cried. Did they know that I was in here? Or did they not get the call? When will I be out of here to go and see them? I wiggled myself. Wow. I felt _good_. I looked down at my leg. My eyes bugged out of their sockets.

"My leg... It was- shot! And bleeding! So much blood! Where did it go?!" I was freaking out. Had I imagined the entire thing? What was going on here?

Ohhhhhhhh. Things Clicked into place. Damon was a vampire. He could have easily given me his blood. But why would he do that if I had been in surgery? If I was going to heal? Unless-

"Damon? What happened?"

"The machine... It told me your heart rate... I couldn't let you die... " I was going to die? Holy shit. I was going to die.

"I'm tired." I blurted. He smirked.

"We'll then take a nap. I'll be here when you wake up." He said the second part softer. I smiled and laid back down in his arms. I really was tried. His kissed my forehead and I dozed off. But not before thinking hateful thoughts at my family for not being there for me. Not my twin. Not my little brother. Not my legal guardian. Nope. Only my unliving best friend. I guess now I know who had my back and who doesn't.

* * *

yay! Chapter 6 is done! tell me how I am doing :)

BTW vote for who you want Destiny to end up with! You can do it on my profile and vote on the polls, or you can just say it in the review chat. Choose wisely :3

love you always! 3

lilsis321


	7. You know?

**Chapter 7**

**WAZUP GUYS!**

**Thanks to littlelovelylottie and MissJess13 for your follows :)**

**Thanks to winxgirl1997 for your review!**

**So … I worked SUPER HARD all weekend for this chapter!**

**BTW, This is a merge of the old chapter 7 and the old chapter 8. Now it's all one chapter!**

* * *

Damon I were talking about my powers. When I had woken up at seven this morning, I had told him about my dream thing with Crystal. Well, this was the second time I woke up, but for the first I was out of it. Damon had woken me to tell me that he had to go and find Vicki. I had nodded drowsily and fallen back asleep. He said that this explains why he couldn't compel me, because I was immune to anything supernatural. He told me I was awesome at _least_ ten times.

"Try it. Try to say something into my mind." Damon told me, rather excitedly.

I concentrated on sending _bluebird_ to him for about a minute when he finally blinked a couple of times and his handsome face broke into a grin.

"Amazing. I want to try. She said that I could talk back right?" I nodded and closed my eyes.

I could feel Damon's mind presence like a cloud near mine. The word _bluebird_ floated about, and I caught it.

_Can you hear me? _I felt as though I had entered his cloud of thoughts. His train of feeling turned to startled, then amazement. The exchange of emotions, even this small, surrounded me like a pillow.

_Yes. I can._

_This is going to be __**very**__ useful._

_I know. _I might not be able to see his smirk with eyes closed, but I could feel him doing it in his thoughts.

_N-Don't tell anyone, Damon._

_D-I won't. But why not? Your freakin' awesome._

_N-Do you really think that they are ready?_

_D-No. I saw your sister today. Looks like she figured it out. How did that go down?_

_N-She doesn't know that I know._

_D-I know that you don't want to hear this, but she will figure out that you know soon enough._

_N-I know..._

_D-Don't worry about this, though. This will be our little secret._

I pulled out of his mind, and even though I could _feel_ the presence of it, I was no longer surrounded by it.

"I want to test my limits." I spoke, determined.

"You sure? We only just started..." He was unsure.

"I want to feel the extent of my powers." I told him bluntly. After giving me look, he nodded. That's right. Don't get in the way of a determined women. I smiled.

"Crap. I'm still suppose to be injured..." That means that I have to stay here, bound by the white walls of my hospital room.

Sheriff Forbes came into my room after knocking. Her eyes landed on Damon, who was sitting on a chair, scooted up close to my bed.

"I'm going to go and tell your sister at school what happened. Okay?" I nodded at her and she left but not before telling me that she hopes that I feel better.

In a couple of minutes, a doctor came in to check up on me. I slipped into Damon's mind, and this time getting in was like butter. I suppose it gets easier every time you do it.

_N-What do we do?_

_D-Leave it to me._

Leave it to him? Okay.

Once to the door was closed Damon stood up, and looked into my doctors eyes.

"Her leg looks much better, and you think that she might be able to be release by to night. You expected this to come fast." He spoke in almost a condescending tone.

The doctor nodded and scribbled some things onto his clip board the turned to me.

"You should be released soon. I was expecting this type of speedy recovery!" I smiled at him. So easily played. My recovery was not even excepted by me! Oh well... as long as I get out of here soon so I can get on with my life!

"Actually," he scribbled some things down on his clip board again,"You can go now." He stated.

Now? Yes!

When I got home, Jeremy was gone, and Elena was getting ready. Damon had come in and sat on the couch.

"'Lena?"

"Destiny! Ohmigosh! I was so worried! You didn't come home yesterday! But I figured that you just kept searching for Vicki all night..." She said exasperatedly as she rushed down the stairs. "Where were you?" She asked when she had reached the bottom of the stairs and stopped in front of me.

"I was at the hospital, Elena._ All night_." I told her pointedly. He eyes widedend.

"WHAT!? Are you okay? What happened? Are hurt? Where does it hurt?" She started panicking.

"I'm fine, Elena, I just..." I wandered off. How was I suppose to explain a bullet wound that wasn't their when I wasn't suppose to know about Vampires, and especially not about their bloods healing ability.

_Help? _I mentally sent to Damon.

Not a moment later, Damon entered the room.

"Elena." He acknowledged. What happened next shouldn't have surprised me. But it did, because I had forgotten that she knew about Vampires.

She pulled me away from him, and we were backed up against the wall next to the stairs.

"Go away! You-"

"Elena." I tried to cut in. But she was having none of it.

"No! You don't understand, he-"

"I _know_. Elena. I know." HOLY SHIT. I actually did not mean to say that. At all. Well, the secret is out, and there is no taking it back.

"You- What? You _know_? Why didn't you tell me!?" Ummm. Well, might as well explain myself now that the cats out of the bag.

"How long have you known? Hours?! Days?! Months?! Hmm?! HOW LONG HAVE YOU KNOWN!?" The look in her eyes was scary. It was _mad_.

I averted my eyes. I might explain everything to her, but I didn't have to look into her eyes when I did so.

"It's been... a while. Before Mom and Dad died. Way before that." I spoke directly to my shoes as I said this.

"How you keep that from me? Something_ this big_?" She asked incredulously.

"I had to, Elena! I- just-"

"I wouldn't go all judgy on her, Elena. As far as I have heard, you weren't planning on telling her, either." Damon cut in. I had almost forgotten that he was still here. I silently thanked him for being there for me.

"What? -Well- You don't get to talk! Your a- a vampire!" She sputtered angrily. She said it like they were vermin. Didn't she know that Stefan was one too? Or did she just look over that fact?

"Elena. I'm sorry that I kept this hole supernatural thing from you, but as you probably were going to do for me, I wanted to protect you. And I did. And still am." I said seriously.

"What do you mean 'protect me'? You've done nothing but lie to me!" I eyed her. Is that seriously what she thought?

"Elena, I never actually lied to you. You just never asked. But you know what? If you didn't figure it out yourself, I wouldn't have told you. And if that was still the case, where you didn't know anything, I still wouldn't tell you." With that I went upstairs and flopped on my bed after closing the door behind me. The last expression that I saw on my twins face was anger. Well, at least she wasn't disappointed.

After a while, Damon had come up to my room.

"I'm sorry that she figured it out, Desi."

I grunted in response. I was face down in the pillows on my bed, he started rubbing slow circles on my bad. It was surprisingly soothing to my stressed muscles.

Gawd. Why was life so hard? Why did Elena have to know? Why did she have to know that I knew? Why did Damon rubbing my back have to feel so _damn_ good?

_Why did Damon have to be in love with a nother women?_

* * *

DAMON SALVATORES POINT OF VIEW

Laying in the bed next to me was the girl who had stolen my heart. Katherine had stolen it for love, and Destiny had stolen it for friendship.

_When you get Katherine out of the tomb, what happens to you and Destiny? _A voice in the back of my head spoke. And this wasn't Destiny speaking inside my head with her epic Willow powers. Desi's voice in my mind was like bells swaying in the breeze: Soft, magical, and innocent. Although speaking into others minds might not be innocent, Destiny made it seem so. No, this voice in my head was the one that I had hid away many years ago. The voice of reason.

What _would_ happen to Desi once Katherine was free? Having a lover, and a best friend sounded like a dream. Only the fact that my best friend was an identical copy of my lover stood in the way of this all working out in harmony. Hell would break loose. Heads would fall. Blood would spill.

I shook my head to clear the thoughts that the Voice of Reason had sprouted.

I'll just have to deal with this predicament after my current one. Vicki. This was a fucked up situation

Vicki was a raging addict. Effect- Shit gets real when she gets thirsty for blood, and she can't control herself. Effect- Council gets suspicious and involved. Effect- Me and Stefan are forced to leave town.

Solution- Eliminate the problem.

Issue with Solution- Destiny is best friends with Vicki, and will become a _very_ unhappy girl when she figures out her BFF is dead.

Ugh. This was difficult. How could I keep Destiny happy, and keep the council from becoming suspicious?

Wait.

Why was it this important that Destiny was happy? That she had to be pleased?

_Because you care for her._

DAMN YOU VOICE OF REASON!

I sighed. Baby steps right? Better go check on Vicki and see how she is... progressing.

The teenager beside me rolled in her sleep, and was now snuggled deeply into my side. Fuck. Why was she so damn beautiful?

Maybe I did care for her.

Ha. Probably just Katherine. Yeah. That's it.

Now I was faced with the decision to wake up Destiny, or leave her in the peaceful state that she was in. Hmmmm. She would be pissed if I didn't bring her with me... but I couldn't bring myself to breake the look of utter serenity on her face.

LIGHT BULB!

I gingerly picked her up, careful not to jostle her awake, and used my Vamp speed to get to the boarding house and up the stairs to my room in seconds. Laying her carefully on the bed, I re-tucked her in.

With one last glance at her innocent face, I went down the stairs.

DESTINY GILBERT POINT OF VIEW

I woke up, and the first thing I noticed were how extrodinarily soft the sheet I was laying in were. They were like a warm breeze of air where ever my skin came into contact with the unrealistically smooth and silky fabric. I wish my sheets were this amazing!

Shit.

That means that these aren't my sheets, and that this isn't my bed. I shot up. After surveying the room, I figured out that this must be a man's room. I sniffed through. My nose. Damon. This must be Damon's room.

I hopped out of bed and skipped down the stairs. I only heard a woman's voice speake about going home before I interrupted them.

"Damon, your sheets? Heaven on Earth." I pointed out as I was half way descending the steps. Who is the girl? The voice was very familiar. I looked and saw a girl on the couch.

"Vicki!" I jumped over the hand rail and landed on the floor next to the stairs. I rushed over to Vicki and tackled her.

"Oh thank go your okay! Don't you ever fucking scare me like that again." I stared her dead in the eye.

She hugged me, and them I knew that what Damon had said was true. One of my best friends had just completed the transition into Vampire-hood. How had I not noticed when she was at my house that she was in transition? Was I that blinded by worry and our friendship to think that she could be a vampire?

"What were you talking about going home?" I asked as I sat on her lap.

They went on about a compass, and Vicki told me about how she had wanted to go home to Matty, but how they were saying that she couldn't, and didn't want to be alone during this 'Funky Stage'. I heard Damy and Stefans topic drift to leaving town. Not this again. Stefan always has to bring that up doesn't he?

"Hey um, Im hungry. Do you have anything to eat?"

I suppose that they have informed her that I know about... This stuff, because she didnt even send me worried glance as she took the glass that Stefan handed her. I knew by the smell that it was blood.

"What is it?" Vicki inquired, staring ta the glass.

"It's for the cravings." Stefan replied.

I heard Damon snort.

"Ha. Dont lie to the girl. Not what you craving, but it'll do it a pinch. Right Stef?"

"What is it?" Vicki asked again. What _was_ it?

"Yeah? What is it Stefan?" Damon mocked. I turned to Stefan.

"Saint Bernard? Kitten? Bambi?" I teased.

Vicki took a swig of the blood, and came out with a disgusted look.

"She's new. She can't sustain on that stuff. She needs people blood."

I tried to keep Vicki drinking the blood. She would need to have it, so that she could be full. It was still daytime, and she couldn't just walk out there and snack on someone while defying the laws of Vampiretude! She would burn in an instant.

"Yeah why can't I have people blood?" Vicki asked enthusiastically.

"Because its wrong to pray on innocent people, Vicki." Stefan reasoned with her.

"You don't have to kill to feed, just find someone really tasty! And then just erase their memory afterward." Oh god. Nice way to sweeten the deal, Damon. He basically just through the entire chance of Vicki choosing to sustain herself on animal blood out the window.

"But there is no guarantee that you will have the ability to control yourself, Vicki. You can just as easily kill somebody." I explained to her. Seeing the expression on her face, I elaborated.

"Vicki, I don't want to see your face after you accidentally murdered someone because you couldnt control your self."

"And then you have to carry that with you for your entire life, which if I havent made clear, is eternity." Stefan added.

"Naw! I say snatch, eat, and erase." Damon pitched in.

"We choose our own path. Our values, and our actions: they define who we are." Stefan exclaimed all broody like.

"Okaaaay, Count Broodsalot! We are outta here." Grabbing my arm, Damon led me to the door. I guess I was going with him.

"One sec."

I walked back to Vicki, and stared at her.

"Vicki, make your own decision, but I want you to know that I will be by your side no matter what choice you make."

_Even if it's totally stupid? _Damon had called out into the mass of thought clouds.

_Even if it's totally stupid. _I told him back.

The door bell rang, and I hugged Vicki one last time. Walking to the door, I saw Damon talking to my twin. Shit. I _really_ don't want to face her again. Oh well. Here goes nothing!

"Where is Stefan?" She asked forcefully.

I didn't pay attention to his retort, only to getting to the door and passed Elena. Damon strolled past her and exited the house.

"Elena." I acknowledged. She simply brushed past me and continued into the house.

I sighed and met Damon outside. This really crashed into my happy mood and knocked it from cliff. I could even feel tears swelling up at the knowledge that my sister wouldn't even acknowledge me. That she was that mad.

Damon seemed to sense my mood, and pulled me into a comforting hug.

_Thanks._

_No problem. Its what friends are for, right? _He mind-spoke with a smirk.

I smiled at him.

I found myself at Mystic Grille, sitting next to Damon as he eavesdropped on a conversation. I ordered a diet coke, and got Damon my special drink. I placed it in front of him as I sipped on my drink.

Oh shit!

"Damon! I have to go to school!" I took a swig of my diet coke, and checked my phone.

My eyes bugged out. Two minutes before the late bell rang. Shity shit shit.

"We have to get in the car _now_!" I panicked. If everything else was shity and unreal, then I had to have some sort of balance of normal. And school was my normal.

"We wont be fast enough." Damon replied cooly.

"WELL WE HAVE TO TRY!" I was practically shouting. We exited the Grille and I felt his hands pick me up.

Swoosh.

And I was there.

Thank god.

"Thank you sooo much Damy! It means a lot!" I kissed him on the cheek cheerily and was about to turn away whem he pulled my back to face him. Slowly, he patted down and smoothed my hair, a light smile on his lips.

"There. Perfect." He stated, and kissed me on the forehead. I smiled and turned, leaving my best friend before I could let the sparks that he left on my forehead effect my decisions.

I found Caroline speed walking in the direction of Bonnie's locker.

"Hey Care! What's in the bag?"

"Bonnie's Halloween costume!" She stated happily. I understood her bubbliness. This was also part of my new normal. If my old for of the norm with Vicki was destroyed, the I had to make to new one. And going to a halloween party like good ol' times was a sure factor of it.

"Ooooh! What is it?" She seemed surprised at my positive attitude, and responded.

"A Witch." she stated spookily. "What are you going as?"

"Black Widow." I chirped. I had it all planned out, too. I would curl my hair into extremely tight ringlets, get a one piece skin tight jumpsuit, and black combat boots.

"Cute!" By then we had found Bonnie, and Caroline had handed her the costume. Bonnie pulled out a necklace. Hold on a sec, did Caroline just say that that was Damon's? And that Bonnie could keep it? I was confused. What if this was the necklace that Damy needed to open the tomb and get Katherine out?

Then I need to get it back.

But they were already walking away. Ugh. If Damon needs it, then he will tell me. Yeah.

I pulled out my phone.

N- How's Vicki holding up?

S- Alright. She seems set on Human blood tho. She is in the bathroom now.

N- Its up to her.

N- Gtg to next class.

I put away my phone and wandered to my next class and sat down. I was secretly hoping that this class would be extra boring and utterly normal. Because boring is the best reminder of how school is, Normal.

It had started to get really boring when I was ten because I realized that I could memorize anything if it was said out loud. As a result I never had a use for notes during class. Suddenly, my phone buzzed in pocket.

Vicky D- Your sister is a bitch.

N- Lol. what did she do this time?

Vicki D- Trying to keep me away from Jer.

N- Why?

Vicki D- Becuz she thinks ill hurt him. Bull shit.

N- Just be careful.

Vicki D- Of course! I just didn't want Bitchy pants to tell me what to do.

N- Lol take it easy on her. She got all protective when Mom and Dad died. Its no excuse, but she does have her messed up reasons somewhere in her noggin.

Vicki D- Lol. Where are you?

N- School.

Vicki D- Wtf? Why?

N- Needed some norm.

Vicki D- ill never understand you. XD

I chuckled. I can understand her confusion of me returning to school. This was her personal hell hole, and she doesn't understand why I would want to go back phone buzzed again.

E- Keep Vicki under control. She can't see Jeremy while she is still so new. Stefan told me that she can't decipher between lust, love, hate and hunger. Its all blurring.

N- Shell be careful.

E- Is that what ur going with? Her word against an experienced one.

N- I trust one more than the other.

E- What are you saying?

N- that I trust Vicki with my life.

E- Dont be retarded. She could kill you in an instant.

N- Maybe, but couldn't I to her also?

E- They are faster then you think.

N- Im faster then you think.

E- Dont get fuckin cocky. I don't want to loose you because you thought that you could beat Vicki to killing you.

N- I wont. ;) i cant believe that you skipped skool. bad lena. Bad.

E- there are more important things going on right now then skool. Im surprised that you arent here with Vicki.

N- Needed some norm.

E- I actually know what you mean.

I pushed my phone into silent and slipped it into my pocket. Enough arguing with my twin about Vicki. Even though we had a nice understanding moment at the end, I refuse to be fooled. Elena is still extremely upset. I sighed and returned to my screwed up Normal.

I let the hustle and bustle of students passing me by in the hallway fill up my thoughts as I entered the classroom my desist second father. We had a substitute until the new teacher came in. I already know that I will be a horrible student in the New Teacher's classroom, because I will constantly be comparing him to Mr. Tanner. And he would constantly try to be a better teacher then Mr. Tanner. No one can replace Mr. Tanner. No one.

And all of his ungrateful students will complain to this New Teacher about how horrible Mr. Tanner was. And I might just bust a vain. I don't want a new teacher, not at all. Because then I will surely letting go of Mr. Tanner. And that would be like letting go of my  
father. Again. Why does this happen to people that I idolize? My mom died. My dad died. Mr. Tanner died. Who's next? Who ever I consider a dad to me next? Is that what they are doomed to? Death?

Is Elena going to die? Is Vicki going to die? Jeremy? I swallowed. _Damon_? No! I don't want them all to die! But what if me being in their lives dooms them to death? Does me protecting them weight out their chances of certain damnation? Let's think back.

Damon killed Mr. Tanner. I had nothing to do with that.

Elena killed Mom and Dad. NO! No, Destiny! Don't blame your sister! It's not her fault. Not really. You don't have the right to blame something this monumental on her. That's not right.

Then who is responsible for that? Fate? Because there is no stopping fate. No matter how much I might try to keep Damon or anyone alive, if fate has decided that they die, then they are going to die. If Fate decides that they are going to live, then they will live. I can only hope that they will decide for them to keep going on this planet.

Gawd. I needed to stop thinking about this. I pulled out my phone and held it under the desk. Un silencing it, I texted Damy.

N- Can u do me a fav and check up on V?

D- Sure thing Worry Wart

N- Doneven

D- Jk. Im going. Ill report back to you in 15.

N- Thx.

Now I was out of school, and lacing up my sneakers.

D- Nothin much. I didn't go in. Just watched from a afar.

N- Kk. Im outta school now, going for a run soon.

D- Kk.

And I was off. I ran for two hours, making about an eight minute mile for all of the fifteen. Pretty good. I was rocking out to Break even by the script when my phone buzzed. I checked it, and I wish that I hadn't.

D- Vicki Ran away.

N- Shit.

D- Yea.

Then I got a text from Matt.

Matt- Vicki's home.

N- Can I come over?

Matt- Yeah.

Matt- Woah are you here already?

N- No? I haven't left yet.

Matt- It was Stefan. I told him to go away.

N- Okay... I'll be there in 5.

Matt- kk.

I made it there and knocked on the door. Matt answered it.

"Hey, Nity. Thanks for comin'. She's kinda getting mad though." he gave me a grimace.

"Vicki?" I said as I entered the dining room/ kitchen.

"Nity?"

"How are you holding up?" I asked and she shrugged.

I pulled her to me in a hug, and she whispered in my ear, "I really thirsty, and I am scared that I might bite Matty. Can we go to that Halloween party?" I pulled away from my hug and turned to Matt.

"Hey, Matt. I think that Vicki wants to go to that party tonight. I'm gonna go and get her dressed up. Okay? We can meet you there in an hour.

"Okay." He agreed slowly. I could sense that he didn't want Vicki out of his sight, but he trusted me with her.

Vicki gave me a grateful smile, and we were on our way back to a shop.

"Hey, Vicki, I'm gonna run home and grab my costume. Stay here and look for a nice one for you, okay?"

"Okay." I sprinted home and snagged my costume. Back at the store, I found Vicki empty handed.

"Wow Vick. Nice costume." I told her sarcastically with a roll of my eyes. She chuckled. I strolled through the racks of costumes, and threw a vampire costume at her. She laughed.

"Really?"

"Yes. Really. Now go put it on!"

I went to a dressing room, and so did she. Well, I didn't have the time to curl my hair, but I put on the skin tight jumpsuit and black boots. I could totally pull it off. Let's do this!

Vicki looked hilarious in her costume, but I paid for it and we went on to the party. I noticed that as we were walking to the school, she checked her phone. I restrained myself from prying because I knew that she needed space right now. We arrived and she took off. Wow. Way to ditch a girl. I rolled my eyes.

I saw Jeremy searching the crowd looked un fun in his black hoodie and dark jeans. Elena was talking with Matt and they were both in last years costumes. Matt the deranged Doctor, and Elena the skimpy nurse. I called the costume the skimpy nurse because the dress was short, and the collar plunged low.

Elena's face took on a look of panic as Matt told her something. I better go and find Vicki.

I searched the crowds but I couldn't see her. Shiiiiit. What if she bite someone? I started searching the rooms. I found her and Stefan in one.

"You shouldn't be here Vicki. Crowds like this, it make it even harder for you to keep your self under control."

"Im fine!" Vicki protested.

"Really? No head ache? Your stomaches not screaming at you? Not feeling light headed or anxious or cranky? Like if someone looks at you the wrong way, you could just _rip_ their head off?" Stefan stated. I could feel Vicki hyperventilating.

"Do you want to know what that's called? It's called hunger. And it's only going to get _worse_ and _worse_ every minute that you pretend like it's not controlling you."

The entire time I had just stood in the thresh hold of the room. Now I walked all the way into the inclosed space, and I held Vicki's hand. I needed to be there for my bestie, now more then ever.

We walked out of the room together, and Stefan followed. Matt came up in no time and asked,

"Hey, what's gong on?"

"Hey, uh, every things fine." Stefan replied shortly.

Vicki turned to Matt, the Stefan and cried out, "I told you to quit bothering me!" Now, standing beside Matt, she pulled me along and pushed me behind her, as to protect me. I suppose that she might feel that way now. She was a forever existing super swag vampire, and I was just a human to her, and even If this was just for show, I never loved her more than ever right now. Nobody ever tries to protect me. Ever. They always cower in fear from the same issues, and I had to be the strong one for everything. I wished there for a second that Vicki was my sister, not Elena. Vicki and I protected the other like family does. Elena pretty much abandoned me.

"No, Vicki don't do this." Elena breathed.

She turned to her brother, "Matt. He won't leave me alone."

"You need to back off, man." Matt told Stefan getting up in his face. And now I wish that Matt was my brother, also. Matt was a caring, protective brother. Unlike my cold, don't give a shit about you brother.

I guess over the years, I could be included into their family. I feel like they loved me more then my own siblings.

No. These are bad thoughts. I can't leave Elena and Jeremy alone. We may be a dysfunctional family, but they were my family all the same.

"Matt. Its- Its' okay." Elena tried to reason with him.

"No! It's not okay!" Matt was practically shouting at Stefan now. I peeked at the doomed scene in front of me form behind Vicki's back.

"What the hell is your problem?" Matt asked, inches from Stefan's face.

I felt a swoosh in front of me, and my wall to shield my being form the world vanished, leaving me as unprotected as before. Vicki was gone.

I didn't even stay to be lashed out at by Elena, or to see any other angry actions of the lone trio in front of me. I turned and left, searching once again for my best friend.

There was so much going on around me. Fake vampires scaring girls. Screams an maniacal laughs echoed throughout the party. I might as well have been having a panic attack. Multicolored lights flashed in my vision, people were running all around, disorienting me. I rushed out of the building that had suddenly became stuffy and dizzying. I let out a large breathe of air, and sucked an even bigger one in.

Now to find Vicki. I turned the corner to where the buses were parked. I felt free and way more energetic then I was when I was in the building. But all of that was wiped away when I heard Jeremy's yells.

"VICKI! VICKI!" The cries were full of desperation.

What I heard couldn't have prepared me at all for what I saw next.

Vicki was standing next to Elena who had her throat bitten into, and Stefan was standing behind Vicki. Vicki had a large piece of wood protruding from her heart. _No_. No no no no no no no _no_! Vicki fell to the ground, face ashen and grey.

And my best friend took her last breathe.

And they all just stood there. _I_ just stood there.

Stefan took Jeremy away and pulled out his phone.

"I need your help." He told the phone. I need it more.

_Damon_? I mind-spoke.

_Desi? One sec, I'm on the phone with Stefan._

Damon rounded the corner, where Elena and Vicki were sitting. I was still petrified, glued to the cold, cement floor.

"You should go." Damon said to Elena unfazed By the body laying dead on the floor afew fewt away.

"You did this." Elena hissed, getting up.

"He did _nothing_, Elena." I spat, and I said her name like it was something disgusting, like a cockroach or snake.

She turned abruptly to me, and stayed silent. But then Elena turned and slapped Damon, right accross the face.

How dare she? How dare she slap him?

"I think that you should leave. _Now_." Damon said, venom dripping from his voice.

Elena scampered off, and Damon came over to me and hugged me. I didn't move. I didn't respond to his hug. I didn't move even a muscle, just stared at Vicki's body.

"Come on. I'm gonna take you home." He murmured into my hair. I was sped home, and laid on my bed. I could tell that he was worried about me by the expression on his face, but he stayed silent.

"I have to... take care of the body. I'll be back in a little." I didn't say anything. He left a minute later after staring at me for that allotted time.

I zombied over to Jeremy's room, and sat on his bed. He was crying. I pulled my little brother to my chest.

"Make it stop. It hurts." He hugged himself and pulled away.

"Shhhh. Jeremy. Shhh." I didn't even say that it was okay. Because it wasn't, nothing was okay. I have just lost my last piece of sanity along with my best friend. Gone. Vicki. Vicki was gone.

Oh god! VICKI'S DEAD!

I don't know how much longer I can hold in my feelings.

I will loose sanity soon. And that will be it. Snap. That'll be me. Just like a twig.

"Why does everyone have to die on me?" He cried, and this time, Jeremy broke down, and cried into my chest. My face remained blank as I stared at the wall.

Maybe I was already broken. I could feel the numbness crawling up my legs, and up to my heart. Everyone _does_ die on us. Everyone.

Maybe instead of snapping like that twig, I have just eroded away after all this time of staying strong. And now, instead of being a large mountain, each death wore me down like the wind, and the water. Soon I had become a hill, then got smaller and smaller, until now. Now I was just a simple prairie. A flatlands.

DAMON SALVATORE'S POINT OVE VIEW

Her face... killed me. Her expression when Mr. Tanner died was nothing compared to this. Her eyes lost all color of their vibrant green. It was replaced by and almost white color. It had a slight blue tint, and they came out as a silver.

I came back to the house to find my brother sitting on the couch on the porch. I peeked in and walked up to the stairs. Elena was standing at the top of them, staring into Jeremy's bedroom. I looked inside to see Jeremy crying on Destiny's shoulder, and a vacant expression on her face. Her eyes were the steely blue that I had seen when she was by the buses. She was just holding her little brother. No comforting words came out of her mouth. She just stared blankly at the wall.

Elena turned to me with tears in her eyes and put her finger up to be quiet and led me down stairs, and back out onto the porch.

"Are you okay?" Elena asked Stefan when we stood together on.

"I wanted to help her. Instead... ah." Stefan just shook his head. "How are they doing?" He nodded with his head in teh direction of the homes door.

"He's a mess. She's... broken. I don't want him to go through this again. He's a _kid_." What about Desi? Hm? What about her? Are we just going to let her suffer?

"What can I do? What can I do to help? I'll do anything."

"Can you make them forget?" Good. Desi was including in the healing process- wait. Erase their memory with compulsion? Shit! She can't be compelled! How will I explain this?

"Elena..." Stefan shook his head again.

"Stefan. Please." She pleaded with him.

"I don't know how they will ever get passed this. I just want them to forget everything that happened."

"If I did it, there is no guarantee that it will work. Because of who I am. Because of how I live. I don't have the ability to do it right."

"I'll do it. But Desi ingests vervain, so I can only help Jeremy. Are you sure that this is what you want?" I would much rather ask Desi, but Elena was the bet that I could do at the moment.

"Yes. This is what I want." Elena assured me.

"What do you want him to know?"

"I want you to tell him... That Vicki left town. And she's not coming back." She shook her head slightly. "That he shouldn't look for her, or worry about her. He's gonna miss her, but he knows that this is for the best." I nodded and went inside of the building.

I found Destiny and Jeremy on the bed, right where I had left them.

"Desi." I murmered.

She didn't move, but I knew that she could hear me.

_Does Jeremy have any vervain on him?_ I called out in my mind. Last time I did this it worked, but I held no guarantees.

_My locket_. There were those soft bells again.

I nodded, and took out the locket from his pocket. Before he could say anything, I stared into his eyes and compelled him.

"Vicki Left town. She isn't coming back. You aren't going to look for her, or worry about her. You're going to miss her, but you know that this is for the best." Desi looked away when I did this. This was the first movement that she has made that I have seen.

"Go to sleep." I ended my compulsion, and Jeremy passed out on his bed.

Curiosity took over me and I opened Destiny's locket.

Inside was a picture of her family, and on the other side was a picture of me. I smile came to my face. She cares this much about me, that I got to be in her locket, second to only a giddy filled picture of her family. I shut the locket.

I picked Desi up and was about to lead her to her room when I changed my mind. I blurred her to my room at the boarding house, and sped back.

"It's done." I said to Elena and Stefan. And then I went back to my room.

She was sitting in the exact same position that I put her in when I first brought her.

"Destiny?" She didn't move. "Destiny?" I tried again.

"Desi, can you respond?"

"Your scaring me." And she was.

Intstead of answering, she just shook her head slowly at first, then it got faster and faster until it was rigorous.

"Desi! Are you okay?" I grabbed her shoulders.

"No. No no no no no no no no no no." With every 'no' she shook her head faster. I put my arms around her.

"NO NO NO NO NO!" She started beating on my chest with her fists.

I just took it and held her to me.

"NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! VICKI'S DEAD!"

"Yeah, shhhh. Desi, shhhh." I tried to soothe her.

"VICKI'S DEAD, MR. TANNER'S DEAD, MOM IS DEAD, DAD'S DEAD! JEREMY IS GONE! ELENA IS GONE! EVERYBODY LEFT ME! LEFT ME WITH NOTHING!" Destiny was getting hysterical, and tears were streaming down her face. This sort of surprised me because, on the day that we met, she told me that she didn't cry for anything. Not her parent's death, not when she broke any bones. And she didn't cry when Mr. Tanner died.

This must have been the last straw.

"No. Desi. No. I'm still here. I'm still here. And I won't leave. I promise." I whispered to her. I held her sobbing form closer to me. Her arms stopped hitting me and they came around my neck. She pressed herself into me and let the tears stream down her face.

She cried for another three hours and finally calmed down to sniffles. We were laying side by side, with her snuggled into me, and my arms around her, on my bed.

God I hope that she is okay.

DESTINY GILBERT'S POINT OF VIEW

They all left me. Left me with nothing. My mom taking my happiness, my dad taking my courage. Elena stole my ability to cry and be help able. Jeremy took my ability to be weak and have others care for me. Mr. Tanner took my adoration, and Vicki stole every last bit of my mind. She unraveled me, and left me with nothing. My rock of steel and solitude was stripped from me, leaving me to tumble away with nothing to hold onto.

The only thing keeping me from flying away completely was the strong grasp of Damon Salvatore. He is what holds me grounded now. He gives me happiness, courage, helps me up whenever I fall, I can be weak and know that I have someone stronger then me to get my feet back underneath me. Damon gives me back my adoration, and keeps me strong.

Damon Salavtore _is_ my life, because when everyone else chose to leave it, he stayed. He stayed by me and keeps me hopeful, joyful, and filled to the brim with love.

And I do. I do love Damon Salvatore.

* * *

**Yay! There we go! 7, 238 words! How awesome is that? I'm starting the next one tonight also, so maybe i'll have it done before that next weekend! Yep! Oh, and I updtaed on some polyvore! So check me out XD**

**Don't forget to review :P**

**They always speed up the updating process!**

**Love ya all!**

**LILSIS321**


	8. Happy Birthday Stef!

**Chapter 8**

**HEY GUYS! Sorry it took so long to update, but this chapter should be pretty long!**

**Thanks to Clemences-are-so-sexy for you favorite. :) Oh and BTW Clemences-are-so-sexy, I think that it is SO awesome that you and your siblings are so close!I wish I knew you guys in real life! And having two pairs of twins in one family? Epic. Just Epic.**

**Thanks to LoveForHarryPotter, ratherbereading125, and DatGirlDest for your favorites.**

**Thanks also to DatGirlDes (Also for this), Ratherbereading125, and winxgirl1997 for your reviews.**

**And to ratherbereading125, I totally agree with you. 100%.**

**Just a BTW, Our Elena played as Charlie's sister in the Perks of Being A Wallflower ( Which is AMAZING ) And you guys should watch it :)**

* * *

Fuck. My. Life.

I mean seriously, it sucks! Everyone I love dies. And I found out that I will live forever, condemned to remain 18 for the span of my existence. Kinda Fucked up.

But it works out fine if your best friend is an eternity-living Vampire.

But it doesn't work out that he is in love with someone else, and will probably not even care about you when she is found.

See what I mean? FUCKED UP!

God. Why did Vicki have to die? My life is so out of order now that she left. She was my filing cabinet, and now that she is gone, all of my files are scattered on the cold, hard, floor.

Life is chaos right now.

"Life is nothing without a little chaos to make it interesting." Well, Amelia Atwater, I DON'T AGREE WITH YOU! Because where there is a litle chaos, there is an even larger mess around the corner. Chaos spreads chaos, until it is everywhere.

And that's exactly what happened.

Mom and Dad died. So, Elena is depressed. Elena is depressed, and when a new stranger comes to town, she falls in love with him. When she falls in love with him, she unknowingly opens a Pandora's box of trouble.

Vampires.

Vampires turning other vampires.

Newly turned vampires dieing.

It's a whole cycle. So if the choas had not ensued at the beginning, AKA when our parents died, then the newly turned Vamps, AKA Vicki, wouldn't have died.

Yep.

But can I blame Elena for all of this?

Is that right?

I don't know.

**DAMON SALVATORE POINT OF VIEW**

I was still laying next to her the next morning, and she still hadn't moved.

What ever connection we had established with the mind speaking was connecting us in more then just ways of word transmission. I could feel her sorrow. I could feel her angst. I could feel every emotion that she was feeling.

Down stairs, I could hear ruckus. Using my super hearing, I listened to a female voice talk with Stefan. The female voice was... Lexi? She must be back for my brother's birthday. I loved messing with her! And if I wasn't currently feeling the weight of Desi's depression on my shoulders, I might have smirked.

I felt the girl next to me roll over, now on top of me. Her head lay on my chest and her curls splayed out on my stomach. This was her first movement since we got here. Now were getting somewhere!

_Damon?_

_Desi?_

_Is it morning?_

_Yes._

_Ugh._

I chuckled._ Why is that bad?_

_It's bad because it means that the world has already moved on, and before I get left behind, I have to move on with it._

I stayed silent and waited for her. Slowly, she opened her eyes. What I saw shocked me.

Replacing the cold steely iris that had colored her eyes before, was the rainbow. Legit. Every color from red to violet shown with brilliancy in her eyes. Simply looking at them, you could be pulled away from your troubles, and feel free. That's what just staring into her eyes made me feel. Freedom; As if I could spread my wings and fly off into the sky, leaving my worries behind.

"What are you staring at?" Desi asked. Was that- Was that blush on her cheeks? No. No it probably wasn't. Just my imagination.

"Your eyes." I still gazed into her rainbow orbs. It was so beautiful.

I reached out and touched right under eye. _So_ beautiful.

**DESTINY GILBERT POINT OF VIEW**

He was staring deeply into my eyes. I loved this man. What was so captivating about my eyes today, that Damon couldn't avert his eyes? I loved this man. He reached out and touched my face. DAMN! I love this man. I couldn't hold it in any longer.

_I think I love you. _HOLY MOTHER FUCKER. Did I just mind speak that? I think I love you. IM SO STUPID. Now I did it. He'll run away, or push me away.

_I think I love you too. _Wait. What? He loves me too? What-

He brought his lips close to mine until they were barely touching. But I pulled back. Why am I pulling back?

_You love Katherine._

_Yes. But I love you too. _I shook my head. But at least he was being honest.

He tried once again to kiss me, but I rolled off of him. When did I get on top of him? Gosh I was confused right now.

_And when you get her out you'll forget about me._

_No._

_Yes Damon._

_But can't we pretend just for a minute that Katherine isn't alive?_

_No. _But I grinned. _That's not fair to me._ He smiled too, and chuckled. "A man's gotta try." I rolled my eyes, and rolled over him and off of the bed. About to take a step away from the bed, Damon caught my wrist.

**DAMON SALVATORE POINT OF VIEW**

It wasn't fair to her. At all. It wasn't her fault that she fell in love with me. And I think I loved her too. But Katherine. She is the reason for me coming back, and I loved her more. Desi was right not to let me kiss her, because I had no idea what might happen when Katherine got out of the tomb. Well, that's not true. I will probably leave town with Katherine, as painful as it might be to leave my best friend behind, I would do it. For Katherine.

But that didn't mean that I couldn't love her while I still had time on my hands.

I caught her wrist, and she turned. Might as well give it a shot. At least it will show her that I want her to get back in bed with me, and lay for another minute or two. She didn't have to move on with the world just yet.

"Please stay in bed with me." I attempted to compell her. She surprised me by actually coming back into the bed. I raised my eyebrows.

_Did you just compel me?_

_Did it just work?_

_Yeah. It did. What the hell?_

_Fuck. Maybe you aren't immune to it like we thought._

_What were you saying about my eyes? _Oh yeah. Forgot to tell her what was up with her eyes.

_They were every color imaginable. Your eyes were the rainbow._

_Da Fuq?_

_Has that ever happened before?_

_No._

_Oh. _We both didn't talk for a moment. How strange.

_I would go check the mirror, but for some odd reason, I CAN'T GET OUT OF BED. MAYBE I'VE BEEN... __**COMPELLED**__?_

"Sorry." I smirked. "You can get out of bed, Desi." I stared deep into her gorgeous eyes.

She breathed heavily and sat up, wiggling her shoulders.

_Thanks._ Desi got up and strolled to the bathroom, looking the mirror. Her mouth hung open.

_Wow._

"But about this compelling thing, should we try again? And maybe Stefan should try and compel you." I offered, and Desi nodded.

"Jump five times." I compelled her. She jumped five times. Her face was priceless. It was frustration: Her eyebrows were pulled together, and her mouth held a slight pout to them. She looked adorable. I chuckled, and this deepened her pouty frown.

"Spin around." Now I was just having fun. She spun.

"Slap your self." Her eyes looked slightly redder in the middle and I laughed.

She did.

_Enough. It __**obviously**__ works. Let's see if Stefan can do it_.

"Alrighty." I smirked more. This was comical.

I led her out the door, and down the stairs.

When we found him, he was conversing with Lexi, and they were speaking about rings. Desi's eyes had changed to a light caramel at the sight of Lexi, loosing their rainbow touch. Lexi was trying to get Stefan to trade his ring for hers.

Ha. In her face. Me and Stefan were the only Vampires that I knew that have Daylight rings. Other then those in the 1840's.

"Sup guys. We need to run a little test, this chick here," I nodded in Desi's direction, "Needs to know if you can compel her." I got a mixture of responses, but none of which were useful to me.

"How are you feeling, Nity?"

"Bitch!" Lexi lunged, but I stepped infront of Desi, sheilding her from the Vampire.

"This is Destiny Gilbert. Not Katherine. Chill." I spoke in a condescending tone.

Shoving me aside, Lexi got a better look at Desi.

"Hi there." Giving her a small smile.

"Hi." Desi gave her a small smile in return. This was the first word I have heard her speak in hours. Realization dawned on me. That entire time up in my room, she had only spoken onto my mind. Huh.

"Wow. You look just like her." Lexi said breathily. The smile on Desi's lips grew.

"So I've been told."

Lexi chuckled and held out her hand. "I'm Lexi."

"Destiny." Desi accpeted the shake and her eyes changed to a light green.

"Woah! Your eyes! They just- changed!"

"Yeah... they tend to do that." Destiny chuckled.

"So what was this about us trying to compel you? Aren't you taking Vervain?" Stefan stepped in. Shit. Now we did it!

"Yeah, but we want to make sure that it is working." Desi said. Nice save Desi! Dug us right out of the whole!

"Why couldn't Damon do it?" Stefan asked. Suit again! Why so many good questions? And back into the hole we go!

"I dont trust him." She shrugged.

_You don't_?

_I do. But he doesnt know that_.

I smirked.

"Okay. Turn around." Stefan compelled her. She didn't budge.

"Well, Nity, it seems that your vervain is working. Now can we get along to the Sheriffs office?"

**DESTINY GILBERT'S POINT OF VIEW**

"The sheriffs office? As in Ms. Forbes?" Why would we be going there?

"To answer some questions about Vicki." Damon said carefully.

Then it all came crashing down to me. Vicki. Dead.

No!

But I nodded. "Alright! I'll take you there... But we should drop by your place first." Damon stated.

I looked down to see that I was still wearing my Halloween costume of Black Widow. Forgot about that. I nodded again.

He grabbed my elbow and led me to the door.

"We'll meet you there Stefan!" Damon called over his shoulder as we exited the house. He picked me up bridal style and we zoomed to my house, up the stairs, and into my pastel colored room.

"What do you want to wear?" Damon was at my closet, flying through my clothes, searching for something that I might like.

I walked over to where he was standing and examined my closet and options.

Pulling out a charcoal sweat shirt that read 'I HAVE ISSUES' and some skinny jeans, I pulled out some socks and a pair of black converse.

I started to unzip my costume, and I was half way down, with my upper body only covered by a white bra. Damon was staring at me, and I raised my eyebrows.

"COUGH COUGH!" When he didn't even blink, I rolled my eyes.

"At least turn around while I get dressed." He blinked, and then smirked. I smirked when he turned around defiantly and crossed his arms.

_Thank you_. I sent him in my mind, and got dressed.

"All done." I told him. He must have asked if I was done almost four times. Each time I rejected him, he sighed and I rolled my eyes. How long did it take for me to get dressed? LIKE 40 SECONDS. Apparently that wasn't fast enough. Humph!

"Lets go!" Damy spun around and swished me out of the room.

Ugh. Why do we have to go and talk to the Sherrif? I don't want to talk about Vicki. Sigh.

"Where did Vicki say that she was going?" Ms. Forbes asked.

"She didn't." I said quietly, staring at my hands.

"She didn't tell you where she was going? Are you sure?" the sherif asked suspiciously.

"No ma'am, she didn't. But I wish that she had. That way I might be able to stop worrying." A single tear slid down my face. Dammit. Now that I had let myself cry with Damon, my tears decided to have a mind of their own, and be unobiediant when I tell then not fall.

"Oh, sweetie! Its okay. Do you know if she told her brother where he was going?" Ms. Forbes took my hand in hers. I shook my head.

"What was her behavior like the last few days?" she continued to question me, even though her face held a sympathetic expression.

"I DONT KNOW! I don't know! I don't know!" tears were springing out of my eyes by now, and I shook my head rapidly from side to side. Get ahold of yourself, Destiny!

"Shhh! Its okay! Destiny!" She called out my name because I had started screaming.

"ITS NOT OKAY! ITS NOT OKAY!" Over and over again. Now I was freaking out. How could she say that this was okay? This was certainly not okay! Damon must have heard me yelling because he bust into the room, his eyes frantically searching inside. The ice blue orbs landed on me. My best friend rushed over to me. I was still shouting and bawling.

"What happened?" He questioned, somewhat angrily. But Ms. Forbes didn't seem to notice his tone when she answered.

"I don't know! I asked her a few questions about Vicki and she started freaking out!" the sheriff was concerned, yet wide-eyed at my reaction of yelling. Damon picked me up from my chair and held me to him. My sobs turned to sniffles and I stopped screaming. Damy rubbed my back.

"It's a touchy subject. She has been extremely effected by the recent events. I suggest that she takes a break from school until she feels stable." What? SCHOOL WAS THE ONLY NORMAL THAT I HAVE. Take that away and I'm gone.

Gone like a freight train.

Gone like yesterday.

Gone like a solider in a civil war.

Bang Bang.

**(AN: Not my words.)**

"I agree. Why don't we also schedule a couple of appointments with a psychiatrist? We can re-evaluate in a month. I'll call the school and see if they accept her to be home schooled, or even just no school for a couple of weeks."

Damon agreed. Agreed to send me to a shrink to talk about my feelings.

I can yell you one thing right now I refuse to tell this psychiatrist _anything_. Not a word from my mouth. This Doctor ain't gettin' shit from me!

I was now sitting in Damy's lap while they worked out what I would be doing for the next three to six weeks. If they ever let me talk, then I might get to have a say in this. And my say is me not wanting any part of a shrink, and 100% of me wanting pro school. But I don't think that it would matter anyway. I left the sherif's office with Damy.

No school. 3-6 weeks.

A psychiatrist. 5 weeks, every other day.

All this because I freaked out at the Sheriffs office.

UGH.

When we finally got out, the only thing that was on my mind was getting out of this. I needed school. I didn't need a fucking shrink. What could I do? THINK DESTINY! THINK!

Damon swished me to my house. YES! Jenna! They needed a guardian's approval right? Thank god! Jenna was for sure to be on my side! YES!

"Jenna?" I spoke from the door way.

"Nity? Oh! I was just talking with the sherif about you." My heart dropped. "She said that you should take some time off of school, and see Dr. Malek for a couple of sessions. I approved." WHHHAAAAAAAAT? She _approved_? Whhhhhy?!

"So I wont go to school for three weeks?" I clarified. Jenna shrugged.

"Or more, depending upon how the Doctor sees fit." Damon stood behind me.

"Okay." I said, defeated. Turning around on my heel, I drooped up to my room and plumped on my bed. God. Dr. Malek. WTF?

I buried my face into one of my pillows, and I felt Damy lay down beside me.

"Im sorry Desi, but I think that it is best."

"Best? You think that taking me out of school is _best_? That's the only inkling of normal I have left! And you want to take me away from it?" I asked incredulously.

"Maybe your life isn't meant to be normal." Damy said softly.

My life.

Isn't meant to be normal.

Is that true? Is my life meant to be chalked full of supernatural? Maybe.

"But what about the shrink?" I pouted.

"Sorry. That one had to come." He chuckled. "It was probably the only reason that they will let you out of school, if you are seeing a shrink almost daily because of the issues that you have."

"I refuse to talk to anyone but you about Vicki. Or mr. Tanner. Or my parents. Or life. I wont tell him shit." I protested. I know that my parents and other close friends deaths would be mentioned considering it was each of those that led me to be this broken and un functional.

This was going to be torture!

An Idea struck me.

"What if you came to my shrink sessions with me?" I asked, rolling over and turning towards him.

Damon burst out laughing. "You-" laugh laugh, "want" laugh "me" laugh "to- to come" laugh "with you?" laugh "And visit your shrink?" More laughter.

"Yes Damon. You got me into this mess. Now you have to suffer it with me!" I demanded, rolling on top of his laughing form. Now straddling his waist, I looked down at him.

"Please?" He was still chuckling at the idea of him seeing the psychiatrist with me.

He laughter faded into only a smirk. "But what if in these sessions you talk about the man who can never love you back because his heart belongs to another?" Damon said in a fairytale voice.

"If I have anything to say about you, then I will come out and _say_ it to _you._ I mean, I already told you my feelings. Isn't the lover who get the love rejected suppose to keep it all in?" I asked quizzically.

"Yeah, you didn't quite follow the rules." We chewed on the at for a moment before I continues to plea.

"Pleeeease come to my shrink sessions?" I stared into his eyes, his beautiful blue eyes. He stared back a for second before frowning and responding.

"Aww man! How am I suppose to reject you when you eyes to all Rainbow! Not fair man, not fair."

"Is that a yes?" I clarified excitedly.

"Yes, Desi. I'll go to the sessions with you." He said dully and with a roll of his eyes.

"Yay!" I kissed his cheek and jumped off of him. Yes! Now I wasn't going through this alone!

"Hey, Desi. I gotta go and do some stuff. I'll see ya later?" Damy got off of the bed and made his way to my door.

"Okay." Whenever he had to 'do some stuff' it meant that it was important, and personal. Personal enough that I shouldn't be there.

He sped out of my room and I slogged down the stairs. My time with Damon helped my mood but not enough to make me forget the shit that has gone wrong.

I found Elena down stairs and plopped down next to her.

"Your wallowing, 'Lena." I pointed out. She was playing with the fabric tails of the blanket that she had spread across her.

"Your wallowing too." My twin shot back stubbornly.

"My wallowing is legit. One of my best friends died."

"Well. Jenna's wallowing too!" She tried.

"My wallowing is also legit. I got dumped. 'I'm leaving town see ya.'" Jenna pouted as she sat next to me and Elena on the couch.

"Can you guys keep it down over there?" Jeremy called from behind us.

"Why what are you doing?" Jenna questioned.

"Home work." Home work? Jeremy? Doing homework? Um. Alrighty then?

"Since when do you homework?" Elena asked.

"I'm way behind... and I have a quiz tomorrow. So..."

I jumped from the couch. If Jeremy wanted to start working now, then he would have to start _working, now_. Because he is very far behind. So much that i'm pretty sure that he would have to work everyday for the rest of his life.

Okay, that was an exaggeration, but you get the point!

"Need some help, Jer?" I asked, leaving Aunt Jenna and Elena to wonder what kind of supernatural occurrence happened to make Jeremy _try_ and do good in school.

"Sure, Nity. Oh and, he can hear you." he referred to Jenna and my twin who had guessed alien and some other twin theory to explain Jeremy's sharp change of heart considering his school work, and grades.

We sat for a while discussing the math homework that he had to complete. Then we moved on to the endless pile of make-up work that he had to finish. He was still working when Aunt Jenna announced that Dinner was ready. For lunch me and Jer had eaten some Sandwiches and kept working.

After scrounging down some pasta alfredo- which was amazing- I told Jer that I was going to go to bed. It was around eight and I wanted to see if Damy was going to tell me what he did all day.

I flopped down on my bed and took out my phone.

N- Yo. Whatcha been doinz?

No reply. Ugh. Oh well! I also did some homework and I saw the clock read ten. That was an okay time to go to bed right? But I didn't want to . What if I dreamed of Vicki?

POOOOOP. But I need sleep... what to do... what to do... ELENA! Yes! We an wallow together!

I jumped off of my bed and showered. After pulling on a loose cotton shirt and some pajama shorts, I went to Elena's room to find her staring at her ceiling from her bed.

I laid down in the bed next to her**.**

"Hey. Is it okay if I stay the night in here?" She shrugged. Oh. Right. She was still pissed about that whole vampire thing.

"Listen... Lena. I had to keep the whole Vampire thing from you because... because dad told me not to tell you." It was true too. I was the only one to know. He said that there were reasons that went beyond my 'jurisdiction' as he would call it. Anything that was Need to Know, I knew. But anything that was un-necessary information, or to big for me to have knowledge of was what he said was 'above my jurisdiction'. And I respected that rule and didn't pry.

"Really?" Elena finally asked.

"Really. I'm sorry that I didn't though, 'Lena." I clarified.

"I'm sorry too." She said softly. We laid there until I was really feeling the weight of the cloud of sleep threatening to take me at any moment. I pulled back the covers and climbed in. Snuggling into a pillow I let the cloud claim me.

A knock at the door woke me.

"You up?" A voice said. That voice was Bonnie. Damn Bonnie! I was actually having a nice sleep! Gosh!

I covered my head with blankets and my twin responded, "No." and rolled over buried herself into the pillows. But Bonnie being the bitch she is come over and rips the covers off of her. What the poop! Let the dang girl sleep!

"Why haven't you been returning my calls?" Uhh? Isn't it obvious? Because your a bitch!

"Are you going to stay in there forever?" Yes. You got a problem with that?

"Yes." Elena replied. Yeah! That's my girl! we should make a club: SHUTTING UP THE BITCHES OF OUR WORLD. It could totally work! If only Vicki was here, she would be the Co- Founder with me. Elena is too soft, she would make us look weak, and then our enemies, Da Bitches of Da world, would take that and use it against us!

"Move over." Bonnie said. No. Not said, Demanded! Don't let the girl into the bed! This is like, our Headquarters! But my twin was already shifting over to make room for Bonnie. What did I say about Elena being too soft? She just let the enemy in because she _asked_!

"I'm officially worried." Bonnie stated as she propped herself up with a elbow. "What's going on?"

"I'm tired of... thinking. Of talking." Elena said. JOIN THE PARTY SISTAH!

"Can you make it a one line version so I could at least pretend to be helpful?" Ha. Bitch couldn't even understand it! Pretend to be helpful? She can't even _pretend_ to. She can't be helpful, because all that she does is make things about her, and get all JUDGY on you!

"Stefan and I broke up." My twin simplified.

"I'm so sorry." Bonnie said sympathetically. Almost enough to make me believe that she was sincere. Naw.

"Are you okay?" DERP! _Are you okay_? NO BITCH, SHE'S DEPRESSED!

"Right. Stupid question." No durr.

"I know i've been kinda... MIA. Even when you need it most." Yeah. She has.

I hope that she didn't find me under the covers, all bundled up, because I was making all sorts of faces. Rolling my eyes while raising my eyebrows at her stupidity would most likely be frowned upon by my sister.

"I suck." Well, to put it in simple terms. Yeah. Yeah you do.

"Wanna make it up to me?" Elena questioned.

"Get my mind off of it." Elena continued.

"Just remember you asked for it!" Bonnie replied cheerily. What were they going to do?

"Nity? Nity, wake up. Bonnie is going to take our minds off of stuff." By stuff she meant her, Stefan, and me, Vicki. The covers tugged off of me and I quickly shut my eyes. If she saw that my eyes were open, and I was awake that whole time, she will be mad. She'll be mad because I didn't say hi to Bonnie and acknowledge her presence.

"Nity! Come on." She started to shake me. I pretended to wake up and fluttered my eyes.

"Oh? Bonnie's here?" I asked stupidly.

"Yeah! And she is going to help us take our minds off of the craziness that has been going on."

"Okay." I rubbed my eyes and sat up with her.

Bonnie had gotten up and shut the window.

"Oh! Hey Nity." She gave me a small wave and sat down next to me and my twin.

Bonnie pulled a pillow off of her bed and ripped it in half. I'm not even kidding. Feathers were everywhere.

"Hey!" Elena protested.

"Be patient." Was Bonnie's reply.

"I need you two to swear to secrecy."

"Kinda a bad week for that, Bon."

"No. Swear because I'm not suppose to be showing you this." Oh? Let's see then! Bonnie gone wild! I wonder if this was her rebellious streak. Can bitches have those? I have no idea! Let's find out.

"Okay. I swear." Elena gave in. Bonnie turned to me.

"Pinky promise." I held my pinky up to her. She took it and nodded. I was kind of surprised that she was going to show me what ever this was. We weren't close, at all.

"Okay. So there are no windows open right?" We both agreed.

"There's no fan, no air conditioning"

"None. What are you doing?" Elena must have been as fed up as I was with this whole, 'Ima point out the obvious' crap as I was.

"My grams showed me this. Your going to love it." She paused.

"You ready?" Elena and I nodded. She held her hand above some of the many feathers and it started to float. Well this wasn't much of a surprise to me, but Elena must have been clueless. I appeared to be in shock as well and asked, "Bonnie. What's going on?" Maybe she would tell Elena what she was, and that would show me how much of a true friend Bonnie _really_ was.

In response to my question, she floated multiple feathers next.

Elena's mouth gaped open, and even I was in shock of the simplicity and utter beauty of the floating flowers. Bonnie set that batch down, but the next moment, she set all the flowers into the air, and they floated there, hanging with nothing but freedom. Gravity, any objects sworn enemy, couldn't touch the feathers. I wish I could be like that. Act like nothing can touch me, without a care in the world.

I sat up and stared at the floating masses.

"It's true. Everything my grams told me. It's impossible, but it's true."

"I'm a witch." I mentally noted that Bonnie must keep Elena high up in the friendship ranking to tell her this. But that was put to the side. My head was filled with childlike wonder and awe at the magnificence of these little feathers.

"I believe you." Elena breathed. I did too.

I heard my phone ring from a text message in my bedroom. This was one of the few times that I had put my ringer on because I had texted Damy, and then was going to leave the room. Thus, my ringer got to sing today.

"I be right back, guys." I left Bonnie and Elena with the witch news and the feathers, and walked to my room. Picking up my phone, I read the text.

D- Party 2 nite the Grille. Stefan's B Day.

N- OOOh! what do I get him?

D- Nothin. All u have 2 do is b there.

N- Kk Cya then.

I assumed that he would be going if he was inviting me. It was good for the town see then out around other people, or the citizens will get suspicious.

After messaging Damy, I went back to Elena's room. Bonnie was going on about how they have joked around about the witchy stuff, and it ending up being true. I just stood in the door way. I didn't want to say something that I didn't mean. Or, well did mean, but Elena doesn't want me to say.

"You don't think im a freak now, do you?" Bonnie asked carefully.

"No. Of course not!" Elena assured her.

"But, Bonnie, I don't understand, If your grams told you not to tell anyone, then why did you tell us?"

"Your my best friend! I can't keep secrets from you." Bonnie said like it was obvious. Time to step in, I can already see Elena buying her ticket and hopping on the guilt train.

"I'm going to get started on Breakfast. Anyone want to join me?" I asked. Elena said that she had 'stuff to do', and Bonnie said that she should be heading home. Its my way of clearing the house. No one wants to help cook.

I figures that Elena was fibbing when she said that she had something to do, but she actually left fifteen minutes later. I gave her a protein bar to eat as a stand in breakfast, while I helped my self to homemade pancakes and a mountain of syrup. I felt like I had some quiet Destiny time, but I was proven incorrect when Elena came back a few minutes later, furious.

"What's got you all in a tizzy?" I asked as she stormed into the kitchen.

"I just went to Stefan's house, and-"

"Did you meet Lexi?" I cut her off. She gave me a wierd look.

"Yeah. I did. She was in a towel. She said that Stefan was upstairs in the _shower_."

"Okay." I shrugged.

"Nity! What do you think when you see a girl in a towel, who _clearly_ just came out fo a shower, and when your boyfriend is currently _in_ the shower."

Oh.

"Elena, it's not like that. I got the whole lowdown from Damy-"

"_DAMY_? You have a nickname for him? What are you now? His best friend?" She asked with a helping of sass and a side of incredulousness.

"Yeah. I do consider him my best friend." I stuck up for Damon.

"Oh, so you just completely forgot about Vicki now? Is that what this is?"

"How _dare_ you. I will _never_ forget Vicki. Now, if you excuse me, I am going to go and see if my _best friend_ wants any help that my _twin_ so rudely rejected." Now I was pissed.

As I exited, I spoke again.

"Oh, and Elena? I wouldn't judge what you know nothing about." And I was gone.

Yes! I put my phone in pocket before leaving my room!

N- Im really pissed right now.

D- Y?

N- My sister

D- what did she do?

N- Judged me. And Stefan.

D- Stefan?

N- yeah. Apparently she saw Lexi w/ only a towel and Stef was in the Shower. She did two plus x = sex but made up her own value for x. Not fair to Lexi or Stef.

D- well then.

N- Yeah. im going for a run. Cya at the party.

I ran for a while, but ended up having to go home to get ready. I really didn't want to be confronted by Elena, so I climbed a tree next to our house and got in through my window, and once I was dressed, out through it too. I made sure to dress in something that I knew Elena had nothing like, so we wouldn't run into an issue.

I walked into the party and saw Damy talking to Caroline, so I searched for another to talk to. I saw Lexi, and made my way over to her.

"Hey, Lexi."

"Hey, Destiny. I didn't know that you sister looks like you also."

"Oh. Yeah, were twins." Where was this going? I gave her a look.

"Sorry. I just think that it was weird that she looks just like Katherine, and Stefan is in love with her. I mean, when I saw you I was shocked. But only by the fact that you looked just like her, not that fact that Damon is in love with you." She said like it was common knowledge.

"What?" Now it was her turn to give me look.

"Damon is totally in love with you, Destiny."

"I don't thunk so, he-" I was going to talk about Katherine and how he loved her more, but I was cut off.

"Hello, Ladies." Damon's voice boomed from behind me.

"Where's Stefan?" He asked. I shrugged and Lexi said that he was off somewhere. I was looking for him now, after excusing myself from Damy and Lexi, so I could give him his birthday hug. I couldn't think of anything to get him, so I just went with a hug.

He finnaly got here and I ran up and bear hugged him.

"Happy Birthday, Stef!" He wrapped his arms around me, too.

"Thanks, Nity." I pulled away.

"Hey, I gotta go talk to Matt. See you later?" He said.

"Yeah. I'll be here." Stefan left, and I was again on a search for someone. I was going to hang around Damy because I hadn't seen him all day! And he has to let me in on his secret plans that he was most likely plotting today.

All I found was a very upset looking Caroline.

"Hey Care! What's shakin' bacon?" I was cheery, or at least acting like it. It was more of a front to the bottomless pit that I was fighting inside.

"Nothing." She paused for a second. "Am I... a waste of space?" Care asked insecurely.

"Caroline! Don't even think that! Who told you that you were a waste of space?"

"Damon. He's an ass." Now I was torn. Damon, or Caroline? Hmmmm. Well it was easy, but I really didn't want to make Caroline even more sad.

"Well, you're not. At all, Care. Always remember that. I'll go and talk to him. Rough him up a bit." I teased. A small giggle escaped the blonds lips and a smile graced her lips.

"Thanks, Nity. Have you seen Elena?" Good. I have moved her dark cloud of insecurities over for the time being.

"No I haven't. We had a mini fight before I left." I made a pout face.

"Awww! You poor thing. I'm always here if you need me. I'm going to get a drink." She gave me a chaste hug.

"Alright, Care. I'll talk to you later." It was nice to know that I had someone to talk to. Unfortunately, It would be just like me shouting all of my secrets out loud at school, since Caroline isn't known for her locked lips. More like loose lips that told anyone whatever gossip was good enough to share.

I found Stefan after Caroline left to get a drink, and him, Lexi and I were all dancing together.

"I'm going to need a _little_ more foot movement." Lexi teasingly berated Stefan for his lack of effort to dancing.

"Yeah, I'm not really in the mood for making a fool of myself." Stefan teased back.

"Aww, come on, Stefan. Your not _that_ bad." I joked.

"Do me a favor, If you see Damon give me yell." We all laughed and continued dancing.

_Desi?_ I heard Damon shout in the cloud of his thoughts.

_Yeah?_

_Can you get the amulet from Bonnie?_

_Why?_

_It's important._

_Okay... Why didn't you get it yourself?_

_Because it burned me._

_Well, that's probably because she used her witchy powers._

_Bonnies a witch?_

_Am I the only one who has figured this out? YES BONNIE IS A WITCH._

_Maybe you can get it, since you are immune to the supernatural._

_Maybe. But how will I get it?_

_Rip it off of her neck._

_Yeah, right. I'm sooo not angering a witch. Oh, any reason why you verbally abused Caroline?_

_She couldn't get back my crystal._

_Wow. Well I had to make her feel better!_

_Hang on. Gotta get something done._

_Oh, that's another thing. Why so secretive? You know that you can rely on me for anything, right?_

I got no reply. I sighed. Oh well, if he needs me, he'll let me know.

I heard a scream. I think. Probably not. I was most likely imagining it, because no one else moved or reacted to it. Hmmm. Maybe I do need a psychiatrist. I ended up playing pool with Lexi and Stefan.

Lexi gave Stefan a high-five for making a pool shot. I pumped my fists.

"Dang, man! Your pretty good at this!" I cheered Stef on, and he shrugged. We played some more, and Lexi left to get her and Stefan some shots.

"Are you sure you don't want one, Nity?" She had caught on my nickname, like everyone else.

"Naw. I'm a sober girl. No drinking for me." I pointed to myself. "But get Stefan this drink with..." I got real up close to her ear and told her my recipe for my favorite drink. She nodded, and got her 'Im on a mission' face on, and headed towards the bar.

"Why so secretive?" Stefan teased, as he smiled.

"It's a secret recipe! That's why it's secretive! Gosh, Stefan." I rolled my eyes and giggled.

"So why'd you tell Lexi?"

"Because I trust that she will use the recipe well. Unlike you, who will not even drink ANYTHING." I pointed to him to prove my point.

We both laughed and waited for Lexi to return.

"What happened to the drinks?" I asked as she came back empty handed.

"I drank them." Stefan and I rolled our eyes. "And that special one, was _amazing_." Lexi admitted, and I laughed.

"Thank-you." Stefan said, staring at her.

"You weren't _suppose_ to be listening. I was feeling epic, _whatever_." She said nonchalantly. I looked in the direction of Stefan's repositioned stare of longing. I saw the recipient was my sister. Ugh.

She ended up coming over to us when Lexi had gone to the bar, _again_. My twin stole Stefan's pool stick and smiled.

"Hey."

"Hey. You came." Stefan pointed out.

"I couldn't miss your hundred and... whatever birthday."

"Thanks."

Now is my time to escape! I walked away slowly, not drawing any attention to myself. And... YES! Now I was a safe distance away, and home free! I scoped the crowds for Damy and found him at the bar with Lexi.

"I'm working on a diabolical master plan." Damy said with a smirk.

"Yes, and he won't tell his _best friend_ what it is, either!" I pouted as I sat on his lap. He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me to him.

_I'll tell you later._

_Mmmhhmm._

"What is it?"Lexi pressed.

"Well if I told you, it wouldn't be very diabolical, now would it."

Lexi gave him a look. Just then, some deputies came up to the bar where we were talking.

Ms. Forbes, the leader of the approaching officers, stuck Lexi with a needle. I was going to make a move on Caroline's mom, but Damon held me back. How could he just sit here and let her get taken away?

"What are you doing?" Damon asked is fake surprise.

"Thank you for the vervain." Ms. Forbes said shortly, and hauled Lexi out of the bar.

Damon got up and dragged me along with him. We left the back way, and after us came Stefan and Elena. Damon went out while Lexi was coming up to the Sherif who was shooting her with what I presume was wooden bullets. He staked her in the chest. I held my emotions in. This must be part of the diabolical plan. And if this is what helped Damy stay here with me longer, then I was all for it. Even if it means costing her life, no matter how kind.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes. Thank you. Get it in the car. Quickly." They both rushed to shove Lexi into the back of one of the police cars. She called Lexi an _it_.

When they came back, Damon brought me back inside and we re-met up with Ms. Forbes, as she approached he turned me around. It was a silent note that I was allowed to listen, but not be seen. I nonchalantly stood around behind Damon, and listened to their discussion.

"Your pretty handy with that stake, Damon."

"Just a... reflex. I guess the adrenaline kicked in." He made himself sound innocent.

"This nightmare is finally over." Honey, not even close.

"Caught a lucky break with that witness. Without her, you wouldn't have been able to ID the Vampire."

"Very lucky. Well, Thank you again."

"Welcome."

He turned back to me, "Let's head on home."

The only problem with tis statement is that I had no idea which home he was referring to.

The one that had my family, or the one that had my love?

Apparently the one with the love because ten minutes later, I was drifting off on the couch while Damon sipped his bourbon. I heard a swish behind me and Damon spoke.

"I told you I would take care of it." There was a huge and long, as well as loud ruckus behind me. It was all to fast for me to see. It was all a blur of Damon and Stefan.

"Come on. I did this for you, so we could get them off our trail." I heard Damy say. I turned to see him being held against the wall by his younger brother.

"You never do anything for anyone but yourself." I heard a sickening movement of flesh. What ever conversation went between the two next I blocked out. I was on top of Stefan in an instant, I punched him in the nose, and got off of him.

"Damy?" I whispered. I went over to him.

"This is going to hurt, okay?" I said softly, and Damon grunted in reply.

In one swift motion, I pulled the stake out of where it was lodged, dangerously close to his heart.

Stefan up and left the room. I pulled Damon onto the couch and cleaned the blood off of his chest.

I suppose that my Willow ability of not being effected by the supernatural went passed just compulsion, but also to their strength. I was stupid enough to punch a vampire, but came out just like I had hit any human. As a human, I shouldn't have been able to break his nose -which I'm pretty sure I did- but I could.

But when Damy uses his speed, it works.

This is really confusing stuff. I pushed it to the back of my brain as I snuggled into Damon's side, laying on the couch.

I fell asleep with a warm feeling in the pit of my stomach.

* * *

**Yay! Okay guys... this was a SUPER loooooong chapter! I worked all weekend on this one! 7,836 words in total. SWAG.**

**I'll make a deal with you- If you click the review button, then i'll click the update one.**

**LOVE U ALL**

**LILSIS321**


	9. Beach day!

**Chapter 9**

**HOLA! Super uber sorry I haven't updated in forever and a half. My bad. Please enjoy! It's not the best chapter, but I have to get comfortable with Desi again, and her personality. May take a while :(**

* * *

My eyes popped open, and I realized I was laying next to Damon. I blinked a few times. I was still sleepy, even though I felt as though I had gotten a very good and wholesome rest for the duration that I had. I pushed Damy's arm off of me and looked at the clock. This confirmed my suspicions. It was only half past six in the morning! So what had woken me up?

Standing up from the couch, I put my hands on my hips and looked around the room. I felt a pout form on my lips, and my eyebrows come together as I searched the room for why I had been woken up. Hearing a chuckle behind me, I spun around.

"You look adorable when you pout." Damon remarked, putting his arms behind his head and leaning back into the couch. I hmphed and continued to scope out the room. My eyes landed on an IPhone with a white case on it. My phone! That must be the thing that woke me up!

I run over to it and see that I indeed have a message.

"Aha!" I say in triumph. But my success driven smile faded as I read the text from Sheriff Forbes.

_Ms. Forbes- Starting tomorrow, you will visit Dr. Malek every other day from 8-11 AM. This morning I would like you to go in and get some work and notes from your teacher for the days that you will be missing. _

_Nity- Alright! I'll be over there in ten minutes._

_Ms. Forbes- Good. Have a nice day, Nity._

_Nity- Thank you! You too!_

Ugh. I was so fakely enthusiastic that I wanted to vomit. I shook my head and through my phone. At least I have today off!

"So! Were free today... And tomorrow, we start lessons with Dr. Malek." I told Damy. He groaned.

"Do I _really_ have to go with you?"

"Yes." I said sternly. After sighing he asked,

"So, what are we doing to today?" I sat on the floor in thought. Then... LIGHTBULB!

"Ferb, I know what were going to do today!" I exclaimed jumping up.

"Did you just call me _Ferb_?"

"Yes. Now come on, don't you want to know what were going to do today?" I ask sceptically as Damy rolls his eyes.

"What could we _possibly_ be doing today?" He questions, exasperated.

"WERE GOING TO THE BEACH!" His eyes lit up on that one, either from the enjoyment of the soft sand and cool water, or the pervy fact that he gets to see me in a bikini again.

"But first we have to run by the school and pick up some work..." I said it like it was a major downer. And it was.

"Awe. Freakin' fine." Damy pouts.

* * *

We pulled up to the school in Damon's convertible and I hopped out wearing a bright orange tank top that stopped an inch or so before the belly button, white shorts with orange polka dots, orange flip flops, and underneath it all; a white bikini.

My hair was pulled up into a high pony tail, which flailed around when I walked.

This probably the least coverage I have ever had at school, and the loosest I have ever felt on school campus.

I knocked on Mr. Tanner's room- correction: what ever the hells name who is our substitute today's name's- classroom. And a man with sandy brown hair and kind eyes opened the door. Well. This is the most attractive substitute we have ever had.

Just saying.

"Hi, I'm Destiny Gilbert, and I am here to pick up the notes for when I'm going to be absent." He looked surprised to see me.

"Oh, right! Sherrif Forbes told me you would be coming in." Then why do you look so surprised I'm here? Hmm?!

"Yeah." He let me into the classroom as he spoke.

"She told me that you are a model student, which agrees with your report cards and the notes that Mr. Tanner left for me." Well that explains his surprise. A model student showing up in a Bikini and flip flops to his class room...

Wait- did he just say that Mr. Tanner left him notes? I knew that Mr. T did leave some information about the classroom and stuff, but that was for the new-

"Are you our new teacher?" I blurted, my eyebrows scrunching together.

"Yep. Alaric Saltzmen. You can just call me Ric, though." He was so laid back. 'Ric' handed me a pile of papers and said, "Here you go. Those aren't the notes for next week, though. You'll have to come back next monday for those notes, sorry." He kept talking, but I just stood there dumbfounded. I can't believe I said that Mr. Tanner's replacement was _attractive_. I'm disgusted with myself.

"Thanks." I managed, and I made my way to the door. When I was just about to leave, I turned around and said, "Can you tell my sister something?" I asked carefully.

"Sure. What do you want me to tell her?"

"Tell her I'm sorry." And with that I was out of room, away from the campus, and encompassed in Damon's gaze. I had to let Elena know that I was sorry about our fight, she had just been all worked up about the whole Stefan thing, and not to mention vampires...

I hopped into the shot gun seat next to Damon.

"LET'S GO!" I shouted at him giddily.

* * *

**Elena POV**

"Have you even talked to Bonnie?" I asked Caroline.

"_No_. I'm mad at her. She needs to make the first move." She snarked back.

"Be the bigger person." I tried to be moral with her.

"It's impossible in her presence."

"Why are you so pissed at her anyway?"

"She's a thief! That's why! I gave her my necklace and she refuses to give it back." Care stated matter-of-factly. "It's a matter of principle." She continued.

"Alright, well: I tried. Now, I'm officially out of it."

"Good. Your turn. Where's Stefan? Have you talked to him?" There's the question I have been rueing this whole morning.

"He's... avoiding me."

"Why?"

"It's complicated." I breathed.

The bell rang and we said our goodbyes.

I walked over to Mr. Tanner's old classroom and entered. There was a new guy in there, and as soon as he saw her he blinked a couple of times.

The man cleared his throat. "Would you by any chance be Elena? Destiny's sister?" Ugh. Destiny. How did he know about her? Wasn't she supposed to be seeing a shrink or something?

I nodded.

"Then Destiny wanted me to tell you that she said that she was sorry. I don't know what she is sorry about, but I figured you knew." He looked at her excpectantly.

But all she could manage was an, "Oh." Nity was sorry? About the fight? Now I feel crummy!

"When did you see Destiny?"

"She came in this morning to pick up some work." I just nodded and ignored his still awaiting expression, and sat down in my spot. Bonnie came rushing in as the late bell rang, and the guy started to write his name on the board. God I hoped he wasn't like Mr. Tanner. Him and Destiny got on so well, that I was jealous. I was jealous that she had someone alike a father still in her life, while I had none.

I turned to Bonnie and mouthed, 'You okay?' She just shrugged her shoulders in response.

_That's_ not good.

'ALARIC SALTZMAN' was written on the board for the whole class to see.

"Alaric Saltzman..." And he went on to talk about his name and it's origins. The polite thing to to would have been to listen, but my mind was else where. My eyes wandered to the empty seat across from me.

Stefan's empty seat.

* * *

N- Damy says that you can't forget to drink your coffee! XD

S- Tell him to back off.

N- Woah. Alright.

N- He said, "Come on. I got the town off our backs!" Just like that, you know, in his Damon-y way.

N- And he says that he will make it up to you by not feeding from humans for at least a week... I'm a 'no comment' on this one.

S-Tell him it doesn't work that way.

N-He says it a matter of greater good. .

S-Goodbye, Nity.

And I am cut off. I glance at Damon, and he holds a frustrated expression.

"I _hate_ traffic." He tell me, and peers at me over his sunglasses.

We are in his convertible, with the top down, and music playing.

'Taylor Swift, 15' comes on the radio and I jack up the volume, singing the lyrics to the top of my lungs.

"Yeah, no." He says as he changes the station instead of the volume.

_"California girls, we're unforgettable, Daisy dukes, bikinis on top! Sunkissed skin, So hot we'll melt your popsicle! Oh oh oh ohhhhhhh!_  
_California girls, we're undeniable, Fine, fresh, fierce, We got it on lock!"_

Katy Perry blares through the speakers as the station switches again.

_"Dreams, that's where I have to go_  
_To see your beautiful face anymore_  
_I stare at a picture of you and listen to the radio_  
_Hope, hope there's a conversation_  
_We both admit we had it good_  
_But until then it's alienation, I know_  
_That much is understood_  
_And I realize_  
_If you ask me how I'm doing_  
_I would say I'm doing just fine_  
_I would lie and say that you're not on my mind_  
_But I go out and I sit down at a table set for two_  
_And finally I'm forced to face the truth,_  
_No matter what I say I'm not over you, not over you"_

Damon makes an attempt to change it once more, and I glare at him, notching my sunglasses to sit on my head.

"Donneven _think_ about it." I mutter, and he returns his hand to the wheel.

I sing along to Gavin Degraw, and do the wind wave that I had seen in the music video to 'Friday'. Finally, we were on a highway of some sort, without much more than one or two cars in the other lanes. Damon picks up the pace a little bit, and I stick my head over the car door, feeling the rush of the wind on my face.

"Faster." I say.

Damon raises his eyebrows as I close my eyes and feel the wind pump against my face. I feel a slight acceleration as Damon complies with my request.

The wind comes faster, and I now don't have to lean over the side to feel the pounding of the air. A smile finds it's way onto my lips.

* * *

_**Damon POV**_

A smile creeps onto Desi's face, and I can't help one from coming onto mine, too.

"Faster!" I hear, accompanied with giggles. I glance at her to see her arms outstretched above her head, and a bright, full smile on her pink lips.

I press my foot deeper onto the gas pedal as she takes her hair out of her high-pony tail, and lets the chestnut curls fly out behind her.

Damn... she looked beautiful.

"Faster!" She shouts over the wind. Desi begins laughing in joy as we increase in speed. Something bubbles in my chest, and soon enough, we are both laughing into the wind.

* * *

My feet hit the soft, warm sand just as Desi flings her beach bags, hat, and sunglasses to the ground. By the time I can comprehend what is going on, Desi is half way down the beach in a sprint, and her shirt has been thrown to the sand. I laugh and mimic her option of excitement, and leave all of the stuff at the same spot, and go after her.

I run at human pace because there are other people around, and I keep my eyes on Desi- and her freaking sexy body- as she pulls down her shorts and flings them away just like her shirt.

When I catch up to her, she is wading in knee deep water. I tackle her and we both splash into the cold, salty ocean.

She squeals in surprise as we wrestle, and she flings a handful of sand onto my now wet and clingy shirt. I blink at her, and she looks at me in shock.

"Oops." She mutters.

"Oops is right. You've started a war." At the same moment that I thrust my hands down into the blue water to get some sand, Desi dives away from me into deeper water.

Now waist deep, She comes up for breathe, and glances at me over her shoulder. I catch a smile on her lips, and I send her a playful smirk as I snag her heal as she dives down again. I pull her up and to my chest as I smear sand into her hair.

"AHHHH!" She begins to mess with her hair, desperate to get the sand out.

"C'mon. Let's get you lathered up." She would need suntan lotion so she didn't come home today a tomato. She pouts and plants her arms crossed over her chest.

"No suntan lotion. I hate it!" I quirked an eyebrow. It was _her_ idea to go to the beach.

I try to pull her along with me, but she wiggles out of my grip.

I scowl at her, trying to come up with some sort of solution. Desi must have thought of one because I could almost see the glowing lightbulb above her head.

"PIGGY BACK RIDE!" She yells as she clambers onto my back.

"Giddy up, Damy." I roll my eyes and place my hands on her thighs to hold her on, and smile at my own pervy thoughts as they run through my head.

I wade back to the shore, but on the way, I dunked her under twice, and spun her around atleast three times. I have to go up and retrieve our bags as Desi begins to make a sand castle.

By the time I got back, her dribble castle was three inches tall, and she was deeply concentrated on it. She looked adorable.

I put the stuff out a little up the beach, and called to her.

"DESI! OVER HERE!" I held the suntan lotion in my hand. Desi made a move to get up, but when she san the lotion, she made sure to stay put.

I huffed in exasperation as I motioned for her to come here.

"She's a difficult one, isn't she?" A male voice from behind my laughed. I turned around as I sent a mental message to Desi.

_Get you cute little ass over here, or so help me-_

_I'm coming! I'm coming._

I shrugged at the blond headed teenager that had spoken. He held a surf board at his side.

I wet felt a hand on my shoulder, and turned around once again to see Desi. She must have rinsed herself of sand, because her skin gleamed with water, and shimmered in the sunlight. A low whistle came from the kid next to me, and he said something so soft and low that I could barely hear it.

"Hot one, too."

I gave the surfer guy a glare as he extended his arm to Desi.

"I'm Jordan, you must be Desi." He said with a flirtatious smile.

Destiny met his hand for a brief shake, and responded,

"Nity. It's a pleasure to meet you." That's right, punk. I'M THE ONLY ONE WHO GETS TO CALL HER DESI! IN YOUR TEENAGE FACE!

"Trust me, the pleasure is all mine." I was really not liking this kid; like, _at all_.

"Sorry, Jordan, but Damon promised to help me with my suntan lotion. So if you'd excuse us, it was nice to meet you." OH SNAP! She totally cut that short. Swag.

I gave the boy a smirk over my shoulder as I wrapped my arm around her waist and we walked away.

Jordan had a frustrated expression on his face.

We sat on a towel, and she took the lotion from my hand as she rubbed it on herself. I started to work on a sand castle next to our towels. I peaked at her as she struggles to get a spot on her back. A frustrated expression fixed itself on her face as she tried different angles to get the suntan lotion on that one spot.

I chuckled and stole the lotion that was blopped on her hand, and instructed her.

"Lie down, Desi." She immediately flopped down on her pink towel, stomach down. I grinned and swiftly un-did the back of her white bathing suit.

**Destiny POV**

I tensed as I felt the back of my bathing suite come loose. Then the part that went behind my neck. I was about to object, but the cool liquid of sun tan lotion smoothed on my back. I calmed at Damy's touch, and allowed him to slather sun tan lotion on my back.

I closed my eyes as his rhythmic rubbing lulled me into drowsiness.

I found myself thinking about my nights with Damy, and the conversations we shared.

* * *

_"I hated my father, he always favored Stefan. Everyone always favored Stefan. But Stefan became the end of him." I couldn't help by notice how he he said 'hated' instead of 'hate'._

_"I can't imagine Elena killing my dad like that." Even though she was one of the top reasons why- Stop. Just stop, Destiny. I berated myself._

_"Vamprism does bad stuff to you." I could tell that there was more to the 'bad stuff' then he was telling me, but I chose not to push it, and snuggled my head into him and drifted off to sleep._

* * *

_"So you got sent off to battle, and Stefan was home?" I questioned._

_"Yep. Pretty much became the only child that my dad had always wanted." He said bitterly._

_"Sometimes I wish I had never gone off to war. You know, have that tight bond with Stefan, before Katherine... But then I never would have met her, and when I think that I wouldn't have had the chance to hear her laugh, or look into her eyes, I throw away the wish."_

_"She sounds special." I comment. _

_"I can't wait to have her back..." He whispered. _

_"Wait- what happened to her?" I don't think he ever said._

_"I thought that she burned in the old church."_

_"Thought?" I propped my head on my elbow, and scanned his thoughtful face._

_"I think that she was trapped in the church." He paused. "I think that she is still alive." _

_My mouth made a 'o' shape._

_"Your going to get her out." I mutter._

_"I need the crystal that Bonnie has."  
_

_"Well, I said I'd help, right?" Didn't I? Wouldn't I?_

_Maybe._

* * *

"Desi? Wake up. I wanna go back into the water." A voice half- whined.

"Mmmmmm?" I started to sit up, but a hand shoved me down. My closed eyes shot open, and I was about to roll over when the voice- which I think was Damy- spoke a again, but in a hushed tone.

"I'd stay face down unless you want to flash the whole beach."

Oh. _Oh_.

He had untied the back of my bathing suit.

"Well, tie it?" I ask, and he grunted in response as he re-tied my bathing suit.

"Thanks." I mutter. I glance around, I must have dozed off for twenty minutes.

On a whim, I reached out and slapped Damy's back, screaming,

"TAG!" And I sprinted.

**Damon POV**

This is the second time today that I found myself chasing after Desi.

And liking it.

* * *

**Sorry for not updating in fifty million years :( I feel terrible, but I wasn't in my mojo mode for writing. Be patient with m until Summer, where I'll have eternity to work on this story!**

**And it might be a while before I update again, because I have al sorts of EOC's and Finales to take, and study for.**

**Love you all!**

**LILSIS321**


	10. Bonnie the B

**HEY GUYS! I'm sorry... my lack of updates is sad... will you ever forgive me? *Shuffles feet* PWEASE? LOL :D I do feel bad, but I'll keep going :P I was in school and had finals and EOC's so I didn't have a whole lot of time for anything! Yeah that's my excuse for the first long block of time I was out, and the second block is because I have had a hectic summer, and wasn't really in the right mood to write Nity and Damon. :( But now I'm back and BETTAH THEN EVAH! So prepare yourselves, for awesomeness! (After I get back the feel of the story) LOLOL XD What really got me into action of writing this story, and my imagination off of all of these other Twilight stories I was coming up with and pursuing, was a review for another story, asking me to please update this one! That took some serious drive to go and do that, so I slapped myself on the butt and yelled to myself to GET ON IT! Here you go, the next chapter of Destiny Gilbert... ENJOY! (4,257)**

* * *

**Stefan POV**

I left home fifteen minutes before the School lunch would start, and sat on a table outside to wait for Elena. Elena. The thought of her beauty and kindness brought a goofy smile to my face. I had her; and now I would have to work my ass to keep her. Or keep her safe... whatever the moment asked for, I guess.

And there she is.

"Hi."

"You weren't in class. I was worried." She would be. My little angel worried about me.

"Yeah... I got your messages. Sorry I didn't get back to you... but, I didn't know what to say."

"A simple, 'I didn't kill my brother' text would have sufficed."

"I didn't kill my brother. As much as he... deserved it. He was you and Nity to thank for that." I couldn't because of two reasons. One; He was gone the whole day, and the only time I even got remotely close to making contact with him was through texting Nity. And that leads me to the second reason. Nity; there is something... off. And I'm pretty sure that she would feed me to the lions if I staked Damon.

Their close friendship bothered me in many ways. The girl was practically begging for corruption when she chose to be best freaking friends with him!

"About Nity; as you might know we had a... disagreement a couple days ago." I did _not_ know about this, actually. But, I nodded anyway.

"And she said sorry for it today. Which is," Elena huffed a laugh, "_Pretty_ amazing considering she never apologizes." We stayed silent for a moment as she blinked and thought on that new information. "So what did you want to talk to me about?" She asked, after gathering her bearings.

"Oh. I won't be coming to school anymore. I'm gonna back off and keep my distance. It's the right thing to do." I hoped it was.

"Back off from school? Or me?" Ummm. Uhh. Now I felt bad. She wasn't really supposed to make that connection. I broke eye contact with her, and shifted my stare to the buses.

"Thank you for telling me." Elena stated shortly.

"It's better this way." I attempted to convince her.

"Yep. I got it." Tears built in her beautiful doe eyes. Tears from anger...? Or sadness?

"Your angry; that's good. It'll be easier for you if you hate me."

And I left her then; hopefully not for the last time.

* * *

**Damon POV**

"Okay, this is your last chance."

The little teena- I suppose _witch_, now- nearly bumped into me and gasped.

I wondered if she could still smell the salt on me. I could still feel the grit; I hadn't had a chance to go home and shower since Desi and I got back.

Ahh. Desi. I had a more enjoyable day then I would care to admit with the Willow.

"I'll scream." And I'd snap your neck! I thought happily.

Apparently Desi isn't Bonnie's biggest fan... although; Destiny made no move to directly anger her. I would steer clear of a Bennet witch as well, but I _need_ that amulet.

"Oh no! Don't do that!" I toyed with her. "Let's stay on point. I want _my_ necklace." COUGH COUGH. MY necklace. Not YOUR necklace, bitch.

"_You_ can't have it." Bonnie spat back, her teeth clenched.

"Well, I can't take it. But you can give it to me." Keep it nice, Damon. Get on her good side! "Look, I'm trying to help you here."

"I don't _want_ your help."

"See, you do want my help; but you don't even know it." My temper is rising, witch. "And you know why little witch? You've stumbled into something you need to stumble out of." I gestured behind me with a jerk of my thumb to emphasize, and attempt to drill the fact into into her prissy, self centered mind.

"Just leave me alone, or I swear I'll-"

"Oooh, no threats." I stood in between her and her car, now pointing my finger pretty much right in her face. "A: You hurt me last time. B: I wish you no harm." Well. Eh. Depends on the situation. The world could go on with one less witchy bitch.

"Believe it or not, Bonnie, I want to protect you." Lowering my voice to a whisper, I leaned closer to the black haired girl. "Let me help you get Emily off your back."

Bonnie's eye widened in shock, with a trace of... fear. Good.

"How do you know about her?" I took this chance to advance further on her.

"I know a lot of things. I know more about this crystal then you do. And I know that she is using it to creep inside of your head." Bonnie the Bitch was now backed up against another car. And... FLIP. There goes my seductive switch. I brushed my hand across the side of her face, and pressed my body close to hers. She looked down. Flop! And it's turned back off again as I began to mock her.

"Ha. See how scared you are? And you should be. I will get that crystal even if I have to wait for Emily to give it to me herself." I sneered. "So! Next time she comes out to play; you tell her, 'that a deal is a deal'." Swinging open the car door for her, I leaned my chin on the top of it.

* * *

**Destiny's POV**

Damon said he had 'stuff to do' so I took this time to shower off and change into some running clothes and go for a jog. About fifteen minutes in, a car approached me and stopped.

"Hey, Nity!" Elena's voice called. I unplugged my head phones and turned to her. A smile that mirrored hers claimed my face. So she had gotten my message from the Mr. Tanner replacement! Good.

"Hey." I was slightly out of breathe considering I had been running, so it came out as almost a sigh.

"Want a lift?" I glanced around for a second, taking in my surroundings a large field of knee high yellow grass covered the ground. Then my eyes sought the inside of the car. Bonnie was driving, and gave me a small wave as acknowledgment.

Should I stay or should I go? If I go there will be trouble... If I stay there will be double... NOOOOO. I could laugh at the lyrics my mind had wandered to.

But I do owe it to Damon to keep in the loop of the witch and her little crystal necklace that he wanted so desperatly.

"Sure."

I hopped in the back and buckled up.

"So, how was school you two?" I asked once we had started moving again.

"Good."

"Fine. But Damon found me after school." Wut. Nuh uh. He could have at _least_ told me what he was doing. I sighed.

"What did he want?" And that's how I got a very detailed, very biased description of what Damon did after he dropped me off at home.

"He is bad news. He really scared me." Bonnie's eyes found mine in the rearview mirror, and held them defiantly.

"You need to stay as far away from Damon as possible. _Both_ of you need to." Elena turned her head so she bossed me around also with that statement.

Ya. I'd be staying as _far away as possible_. Which of right now, was approximately two centimeters.

"I'm trying! He just keeps- showing up!" Bonnie exclaimed, clearly frustrated.

"I don't want you to be alone. Your both staying home tonight." It was like she new where I had been sleeping the past couple of nights.

My twin went on about making light of the situation, but I was only paying attention to Bonnie. She had taken up staring intently at the Crystal, and twisting and twirling it with curiosity.

Then she abruptly pulled over. Dammit, Bonnie! Didn't she know that Elena was still sensitive to these things? The Witchy Bitch got out of the car, and threw the precious freaking necklace into the field.

Once she got back into the car, my mouth was still agape.

"Are you okay?" Elena asked, as shocked as I was.

"Now I am. All my problems were because of that thing. I can't believe I didn't do that sooner." They went on in the conversation, and started driving again, but all I was going was taking millions of mental pictures of my surroundings. I might just be able to help Damy get his necklace back after all.

* * *

They all got out at our house, and I said I had some 'stuff to do'. They let me go without a question, considering Bonnie was still giddy from ridding herself of the necklace. They didn't even notice when I grabbed a flashlight from a drawer in the kitchen.

I took the car and drove back the way we had come, just minutes ago. Parking the car on the side of the road, I sent a text to Damon.

N- Working on getting the necklace now.

D- Really?

N- Yup. May be a while tho...

D- It's k. Thx 4 ur help.

N- Np, bro.

And with that I set off into the field, having only the waning light of the setting sun an the trusty flashlight to guide me.

* * *

Fucking dammit. I have been searching for three freaking hours. No necklace. How far could this teenager witch had thrown it?! I give up. Damy can come help me tomorrow if the necklace means this much to him.

N- Not here. False alarm :/

D- Damn

N- Ya. Sorry

D- No worries

But something told me it meant a lot. And something else told me not to inform him that the crystal was lost in this apparently ginormous field. I drove back home in silence, and I realized that I was still in a running sports bra and spandex shorts. Whoops.

I walked into the house, already hearing voices.

"I'm sorry. There; I said it. If you want the ugly ass necklace then fine. Keep it, it's yours." Wow. I'm surprised at how utterly _NOT_ sorry that apologiy sounded.

"Would you hate me if I said I threw it away?" _No! No, of course not! It gives me the perfect opportunity to steal it! _I wanted to hug her, which was totally out of character in my regards to Bonnie the B.

"You threw it away?!" Well... Caroline isn't as psyched as I am about this new turn of events but really; who cares?

"I know it sounds crazy but it was giving me nightmares." Bonnie said, rushed, as I slowly made my way upstairs to get changed.

Finally at the top of the stairs, I smiled and skipped to my room.

"Why are you _such_ a little liar Bonnie?" Was the last thing I heard before I shut my door to get dressed.

...

YUS! I was squeaky clean, and dressed for bed. And man, was I tired. Beach + Running + Searching for stupid necklace ALL DAY = worn out Destiny.

Literally all I wanted to do was go lie down in bed and sleep, or wait for Damy to come and _then_ sleep.

Well apparently fate wasn't cool with either of those spectacular options because, it decided to throw me a nasty curve ball.

The lights were out and it was cold. What the heck? Doors were slammed.

Screams ecoed off the walls as I snagged a stake and a knife from under my bed. Shit shit shit shit _shit_!

With the knife gripped in one hand, and the stake in the other I came down the hall to Elena's room where all the ruckus was coming from.

I flung open the door to see candles on the floor and saw my sister and Caroline hitting the door to the bathroom, and screaming Bonnie's name.

"AHHHH OHMYGOD!" Oh sheee-iiit.

"Move!" I shouted at the two girls and they complied, stopping their rapid and useless beating on the door.

I kicked at it, and felt it budge. I kicked again and the door flew open with a BANG. I was prepared to through my knife at the form in front of me, but figured out it was Bonnie.

"What the actual fuck?" Bonnie? What is going on? The witch was holding her face in her hands, standing in the light of the bathroom.

"Bonnie?!" Both girls tried to enter but I blocked the door way.

Something was off.

This wasn't the OCD 'off' where something wasn't perfect or straight, this was freaking 'willow sixth sense tingling' kind of off.

"Bonnie!? What happened? Are you okay?"

"Nity- What the hell? Why do you have a knife and pointy wood?" Caroline asked frantically.

"Destiny! Let us through!"

"Uhh. First thing I could grab. Just wai-" I tried to tell them to hang back for a second when Bonnie spoke.

"I'm fine." What? Well hun, sorry to inform you; but you totally look anything but _fine_.

"Unbelievable. You were totally faking it." Caroline didn't see the difference in 'Bonnie's' eyes.

"Caroline, c'mon." That was Elena talking, but I wasn't really here right now, if you know what I mean. All of my energy was focused on 'Bonnie'. But I did take a second when they started speaking again to glance in the mirror, curious as to the color of my eyes.

Orange.

Not yellow or hazel, not even red. Nope. Orange. I guess this was my fight color. I wonder if that's what my opponent sees at the fighting classes when were about to brawl.

I looked to the right a little bit at the mirror and almost screamed. Instead of our curly headed Bonnie standing in front of me was a girl with dark skin and some old looking clothes on, and a head thing that covered her dark hair.

Caroline said something and left the room.

This Bonnie-or-who-knows-who tried to get by me, but I stopped her. Her eyes scanned me, and widened when they reached mine.

_Willow_ she murmured, almost to quiet for me to hear.

"Damn right. _Emily_." I spat as it clicked in my brain.

"Nit- wha.. Emily?" Elena whispered the last word.

"I must go." Bonnie/Emily said, rather formally. Still blocking Elena's entrance and Emily/Bonnie's exit, I spoke.

"Elena, go to your room." I would handle this... somehow. Someway which included Elena being safe and in her room.

"What?! No!" Oh my gaaawwddd. I would _not_ deal with this right now. I turned to my sister, with eyes that were dangerously wide.

"Elena." I growled. Of course this was enough time for a swish to sound behind me, and for Emily to take that moment to flee.

"Hey! Bonnie!? Are you leaving? Because if your going, I'm going." Caroline rattled off to Bonnie's body as it ran down the stairs, Elena and I chasing after her.

"You guys can't leave!"

"Oh yes I can! I've had enough freaky voo-doo stuff for one night!"

"Thank you for having me... I'm off to where it all began." And then Bonnie was out the door. SHIIIIIT.

"Bonnie! Bonnie...? EMILY?" As it clicked in her head, Elena shouted into the night after Bonnie who was already down the road.

Bonnie/Emily turned her head for a moment and shouted, "I won't let him have it!" But I was already sprinting after her, in all of my tiny pajama shorts and thin cotton shirt glory. The phone I had stashed in the top of my bra was jiggling in it's place and I pulled it out to hold it while I ran.

When I made it to the turn of the street, I glanced back at the house to see Elena pacing and holding a phone to her ear, and Caroline storming off in a different direction.

I kept going, but dialed Damy.

"Hola. What's up, Desi?"

"Damon! Holy barnacles! Emily freaking possessed Bonnie!" I rushed out when I heard his silky voice.

"Oh shit! Wait- are you running?" He must have heard my heavy breathing and rapid footsteps.

"Hell yes! I'm freaking chasing after her!"

"Shit! Where is she going?" How the fart would I know? HMMMMM? Oh- wait! Yes!

"She said she was going back to where it all began!" I panted. Sprinting and talking was not a good idea; especailly since I just lost Emily around all of two seconds ago.

"Dammit! I lost her!" But I got no response.

"Damon? Damon!" I shouted at the phone. But it was no use. He had hung up and I was panicking.

I just kept running to the only landmark I knew of. Fell's church.

* * *

When I go running in the woods, I normally stop here for a rest break. The trees and soft wind calm me to the point where I can actually take a nap here.

But this was different. Tense. I ran into the small clearing where the old place was crumbled, to see Damon and Bonnie/Emily. I noticed that she had the damn crystal in her hand.

"I won't let you do it." Emily stated. I made my way cautiously to Damon, and grabbed his hand.

"We made a deal."

"Things are different now. I need to protect my family." I just realized something. I was immune to the supernatural. Okay, so my fellow Willow _had_ said that, but I hadn't realized the extent to that ability. That's why I could kick down the door when Elena couldn't open it.

And it's why I can protect Damy against the Bitch right now.

I made a protective stance in front on Damon.

_Don't question it._ I told him in his mind. He didn't respond to me, but he didn't move me or himself either.

"_I_ protected your family. _You owe me_."

"I know... and I'm sorry."

"It's going to have to be a lot more than that." Damy spat, and he blurred foreword. No! Emily thrust he hand out, and Damon went flying into a tree. A branch now pokes out of his ribs, right under the heart.

This 'Emily' was going to pay. By burning in fiery hell for the rest of eternity. Well maybe I couldn't _actually_ do that, but I could at least rid Bonnie of Emily's soul or something. Stefan showed up and helped me get Damon down. I might be a 'Superior Supernatural' but I still wasn't strong enough to lift Damon up.

"Hello Stefan." Emily acknowledged. I rounded on her. Now she had Bonnie's body in the middle of a circle, and held a tall stick in her hand.

"Hello Emily." Stefan called.

"These people don't deserve this. They should never have to know such evil."

"What do you mean 'evil'?"

"Emily... I swear to god I'll make you regret this." Damon sounded the complete opposite of scary as he got back onto his feet, which I helped him do.

"I won't let you unleash them into this world." Bonnie's voice sounded cold, it was unnerving.

"Them?" I asked, supporting half of Damon. I knew that he was getting Katherine out, but I had no recolecction of him mentioning more vamps in the tomb.

"What part of the story did you leave out, Damon?" Stefan asked his brother.

"Doesn't matter..."

"Emily. Tell me what you did." Stefan demanded in a confrontational manner that told me that he meant business.

"To save her; I had to save them."

"You saved everyone in the church?"

"With one comes all."

"I don't care about that. I just want Katherine." Damy breathed.

"I don't know why I should believe a single word that comes out of your mouth. This isn't about love, is it? This is about revenge." What was Stefan going on about? Revenge?

Damon preceded to say something about them being mutual, but I was paying attention to Emily. She was doing something with the stick.

"Damon you can't do this!"

"WHY NOT?!" Damon shoved Stefan and me away from him. "They killed twenty seven people! And they called it a war battle! They deserve whatever they get!" My best friend spat.

"Twenty seven _vampires_ Damon! They were Vampires! You can't just bring them back!"

"This town deserves it."

"Your blaming innocent people for what happened one hundred and forty five years ago!"

"There is NOTHING innocent about these people! And don't think for a second it won't happen again! They already know too much, and they'll burn your little granddaughter when they find out!" He pointed his finger at Bonnie. "Trust me." Damon breathed angrily.

"Things are different now." Emily spoke up.

"Don't do this." Damon seemed drained.

"I _can't_ free them." Emily paused. "_Incendia_!" The circle star thing she had been drawing with the stick burst into flames that reached up to her hips, and went as low as Bonnie's ankle.

Emily began taking the crystal off, and I kicked into action. My legs drove me foreword, and my knees bent to throw me into the air. The heat that should have been from the huge flames was non-existent. I caught the necklace mid-air, and landed with it safely in my hands. YES! I felt great about myself until the talisman shattered into a million pieces, gashing me along my hand, arm and stomach.

"BONNIE!" Elena called as she ran into the clearing. Little late, don't you think, Lena?

Then that heatless flame died out at a rapid pace, and within seconds Bonnie stood there with a disoriented expression on her face.

I barely had time to blink before Damy growled loudly and lunged at Bonnie, sinking his now visible fangs into her neck.

My eyes widened as Stefan pulled Damon off of Bonnie, and they all approached Bonnie's form cautiously.

My eyes flickered from Damy to Bonnie, then to the chain with no crystal in my hands, and finally to the miniscule amount of blood soaking through my night shirt.

It passed by in a blurr when Stefan fed Bonnie his blood to revive her, and she woke up. All I know is how to move my feet.

And that I did. They brought me to stand, and sit next to my best friend.

I looked at him, and his expression saddened me; his eyes looked lost, his mouth slightly open in confusion, and his eyebrows set into a broken state.

I moved his head to lean on my shoulder, and he didn't complain. Damy just shut his eyes and left his weight on me. And I could handle this; I would. I needed to be strong while he was weak. I rubbed his back, and drew soothing circles on the back of his hand.

"She never compelled me. I knew what was happening every step of the way."

"I didn't doubt you for a minute." I laid down, and pulled him down next to me. I let his head re-rest itself on my shoulder, and didn't comment on the tears that were finding their way into into his steel eyes.

I heard Stefan come up, and glared at him. _Go away!_ I wanted to shout. Didn't he see the state his brother was in?

"I'll leave now." Damy murmured, staring at Stefan. No. He can't just up and leave! I would be so lost without my best friend.

I'll follow him; that's what I'll do. Wherever he goes, I go. Stefan moved on and left, but I stayed. Oh; I stayed. All night long, I lay with him. I didn't allow myself to fall asleep in both fear of him leaving, and the want to be awake to comfort him even when he fell asleep.


	11. Logan Fell? & scene from season 4!

**_Disclaimer: I do not own the Vampire Diaries, any of it's charactors, Or the awesome plot. I only own Destiny Gilbert and any other random OCs that are thrown about!_**

**Yo yo yo! Hey GUYS! So... I have been watching LOTS of TVD for the past couple of days. Like; LOTS AND LOTS. I fell in and out of love with a multitude of characters including; Caroline, Tyler, Stefan, Klaus, Mrs. Lockwood, Ric, Bonnie, Rebekkah, and Elena... I'm not saying who I favor now, and who I either hate even more, or just started to... But I WILL say... DAMON SALVATORE FOREVER.**

**(5,474 words)**

**Enjoy, dear readers. Enjoy.**

* * *

It must have been two in the morning when I finally brought Damon back to the boarding house. I used my swag-full ninja moves to get him upstairs without being seen or heard, and I brought him to sit down on his bed.

"Damon?" I waited a few seconds. "Damy?" I tried again. My best friend just stared of into space, only taking a moment here and there to purse his lips inward and shake his head. Sighing at his lack of response, I got a wet wash cloth from the bathroom. I hated seeing him like this. I hated it with such a fiery passion, that I'm sure I could keep Hell lit and burning for at least a year. I hated that the person who I could make pay for this is missing, so I couldn't torment or torture them. I could do nothing. Nothing except be there for Damy as he went through this sad, unresponsive phase.

"Damon, I need you to take your shirt off."

Okay, so I need you to know that I tried really hard before I actually asked him this. Really really- oh who am I kidding? I meekly attempted, at BEST.

Damon glanced at me for a second, and raised his arms. I gently pulled the punctured shirt over his gorgeous, perfectly sculpted, greek go- I mentally slapped myself. Head. I pulled it over his _head_. Damon didn't need another lover when he just lost his only chance of finding his old one. I wouldn't let my stupid obsession effect my best friend.

"There we go." I murmured as I wiped the blood off of his back where the tree branch had been thrust through him.

Then I moved to the front of him, and sat crisscross applesauce with my knees touching his.

After meeting his eyes for a brief moment, I brought the cool towel forward to make contact with his sculpted chest. I rubbed in soothing circles until all of the blood was gone.

Now I find myself sitting in the exact same position with our knees touching, but this time I don't have a wash cloth to wipe away the physical remnants of today- or I suppose- last night's events. He was still gazing away at nothing. I am going to snap soon, and I swear you could almost hear it when I did. My motherly instincts were practically bursting that time of course...

"Do you want a blood bag?" I asked, carefully. No response. I felt the tension to snap rising. "You know you can just nod or shake your head, right?" No mother fucking response. And that's when I blew up on him. _Snap_. "Do you want me to go to the Boarding House to get you a new shirt? God Dammit, Damon I hate seeing you like this! Do you want a shower? I can g-" I didn't get a chance to finish that sentence because he wrapped his lean arms around me and pulled me from my former position, and on top of him.

_Calm down, Mother duckling._ I felt a hint of what could be described as humor in the mind message. I instantly relaxed and sighed once I heard a response from him, and maybe a little because his arms were secured around me, making me feel safe, at home, happy- any word that describes comfortable pretty much works here.

I snuggled my face further into his bare chest, and kissed his cheek.

"Goodnight, Damy." I was out before I could hear how he responded, but I felt lips against my hair line.

* * *

_Now don't you understand? I'm never changing who I am! _

I shot up in my bed. What was going on? What is this voice singing for? My phone sat on the table that was adjacent to the bed. Ohhhh. Blond moment. I guess I didn't even remember my own ringtone. Whoops.

I snapped out of my inner ditziness to notice that I was in Damon's bed- _alone_, before I answered the phone.

"Hello?" I really don't want to talk to anyone right now, and my voice portrayed it. One of my best friends just died a couple of days ago, and my other one was depressed.

"Hi, this is Dr. Malek. Is this Destiny Gilbert?"

"Uhh. Yes?" Dr. Malek, Dr. Malek... Why does that sound vaguely familiar? Hmmm...

"I just wanted to confirm your appointment for today at two." Appointment? Oh. Ohhhhh. NOOOOOOOO! THIS DUDE IS MY SHRINK!

"Oh." My mood soured even more. "I didn't realize that was today..." I trailed off softly.

"That's alright." Dr. Malek laughed. "Just make sure you make it here. You may want to ask someone to get you here on time." I'm sorry? Does this bleeping bleep think that I am not capable of getting myself there on time?

"I'm sure I can make it there just fine, on my own. Thank you for reminding me of the appointment. I'll see you at two." I was curt, and my voice was as sharp as a knife.

Fuck asking him if I could bring Damon. Screw this butthead!

My tummy rumbled in both agreement with my thought, and in hunger. I wonder what kind of breakfast I could muster up over here.

Only one way to find out! Eww! My clothes are all sweaty and dirty from yesterday's fiasco. I picked some black boxers of his drawer of black clothes, and grabbed a T-shirt, and guess what color it was? BLACK! Gosh, does this man own any other color? Oh well, that's his problem. I was about to head down stairs when I had a strange need to grab some of Damy's socks and slide around downstairs and... oh what the heck! Why not? I snagged some long socks from Damon's drawer and pulled them up to my knees.

My feet made thumps as they hit each step, and I leapt over the last three, landing like a feline on the ground. I slid the rest of the way to the kitchen, having the time of my life.

I scavenged around until I came upon some captain crunch in a cabinet, and poured myself some milk into a bowl, as well as into a two glasses. Moving to the fridge I found some chocolate syrup, I snatched two bendy straws (I'm not even going to ask why the two MEN of this household had bendy straws, but hey- I'm thankful!)

I felt a distinct "Buzz Buzz" that told me that I had just gotten a text, so I placed my phone on the counter in front of where I was stirring the chocolate milk and read my messages.

**Jeremy: Where are the old Gilbert journals?**

**Jenna: I take it u stayed at a friends house... USE PROTECTION.**

My color changing eyes widened.

**Nity (- Jenna): NO NO NO! Ugh. Whhhy? Ew! **

**Jenna: LOL jkjk. But don't 4get u have shrink at 2. **

**Nity: Meh! Don't remind me...**

**Jenna: I take it u can make it there ok.**

**Nity: Yup! Gotta talk to the Jer Bear, Ttyl auntie J.**

**Jenna: LOL Does Jeremy know you call him 'Jer Bear'?**

**Nity: What the boy doesn't know won't hurt him :3.**

I laughed softly before putting the phone down, and finished the stirring of the chocolate milk before popping the bendy straws into each glass. I phoned Jeremy and while it was ringing I grabbed the glasses, one for each hand, and set off to the living room where I would hopefully find Damy.

My pace was as slow as a snail when Jeremy picked up.

"Hey Nity."

"Sup lil bro. Why do you need the journals?"

"Mr. Saltzman, the new history teacher, is gonna give me extra credit if I write a good essay on this towns heritage. Thought it would make a pretty good source for my assignment."

"Alright." I have to hand it to him, that was a pretty good reason. "But I have to warn you, these people may seem like loons but they hit the vampire info spot on. The 'demons of the night' play a huge part in the writing, so it's gonna be a lot of supernatural shiz."

"Okay, okay. Just tell me where the darn things are." I took a sip of my chocolate milk before telling him where the boxes of journals and old Gilbert belongings were stowed away.

"So which should I start with?" My snail pace seemed to have brought me to the living room at last, and I saw Damon with his arms crossed and facing the window with Stefan a couple of feet behind him.

"So... any idea of where you'll go?" Stefan asked, hands in his pockets.

YEAH NO. This conversation of Damon leaving would not happen with out me.

"Gotta run Jer Bear. Talk to you later."

"Wait! What am I su- hang on. 'Jer bear'?" I smiled and hung up the phone.

"Hey guys." I slid with the socks over to Damon and handed him the drink.

Damon tilted the glass to look inside of it, shrugged, and thrust the spoon into his mouth which immediately started to sip the chocolate milk.

"I was thinking London. I've got some friends there."

"Don't pretend you have any friends other than Stefan and I." I commented.

"Your right. So where are we going, Stefan, Desi?"

"What about a beach some where in the bahamas?" I brainstormed, and earned a point of nod, point of the finger and 'oooh'. from my best friend.

"_We_ are not going anywhere. Desi and I are going to live our lives as far away from you as possible."

"But we're a team. We could travel the world together. Desi and I could try out for the amazing race while you cheer us on."

"Mmm. That's funny." Why say that when I hear no where in your voice that you were humored? "But seriously. Where are you going? We're not staying in this town."

Ding Dong! The bell sounded throughout the boarding house, and we all shared a look. Of course the two vampires just speed to the front. Damon handed me his glass before speeding off of course, but I placed those on the floor and ran after them, slipping and sliding the whole way.

They Stefan opened the door (how did he get there first? Cheater...) but didn't say anything.

Curiosity got the better of me, and I shouted "Who is it?!" as I slid to finish the race to the door. I ended up under estimating my speed and slammed into Stefan who jerked forward at my impact.

"Oops! Sorry Stefan-" I finally got to see who it was and I greeted them. "Why hello there sheriff."

"Uh Hi Destiny. How are you doing?" Oh right. This ding dong still thinks I am a emotional wreck.

"Just great. What can we do for you on the fine day?"

"Oh. I'm uh looking for Damon."

"Uh sure." Stefan said, just as Damon came out from behind the door at human speed.

"Sheriff."

"Sorry to bother you, but we need to talk."

"Come in."

Damy led Mrs. Forbes to the back of the house, and out the back doors to one of the balconies. I picked up my chocolate milk again and slurped some as I saw Stefan staring intently at nothing.

"Didn't your mother ever tell you it was rude to eavesdrop?"

Stefan blinked a couple of times and his eyes focused on me. A soft smile found its way onto his brooding face.

"So why aren't you with my twin, Stef?" I took a sip from my glass of chocolate milk after I inquired his location decision.

"We're uh, taking a break. I'm spacing myself from her for her safety."

**Stefan Point Of View**

One second I'm telling Nity about Elena and I, and the next I'm covered in chocolate milk and being shouted at.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOUR 'TAKING A BREAKE?'"

"HOW DARE YOU!"

"YOU DON'T GET TO DISTANCE YOURSELF FROM HER, RETARD!"

"You can't do this to my sister! YOU DON'T DESERVE HER, YOU BASTARD!"

Each screamed statement was separated by a rough shove.

"I warned you what would happen if you hurt my sister, Salvatore." The Katherine look alike narrowed her eyes and left the house walking right out, but not before throwing one last thing over her shoulder.

"You better hope Elena thinks higher of you than you do her."

_"Excuse me for a moment, Sheriff."_

_"Of course. Just make sure she gets to her appointment at two today. Poor girl has lost it."_

My super hearing alowed me to hear a sentence or two of the conversation before Damon poked his head in.

"Every thing oka- Stefan why did you spill chocolate milk on yourself?"

"I didn't." I turned and strut back up into my room, but I still listened closely. Good thing too, because I heard the Sheriff say that there was another attack. Fury consumed me as I rushed down stairs just as Damon closed the door and I slammed him back into it.

"What is wrong with you? You killed somebody?" My brother shoved me off of him roughly.

"Get off me. A: Don't touch me. B: If I had, I wouldn't have been so _obvious_ about it. And C: There's another vampire in town."

"That's impossible."

"Obviously _not_."

"Then who could it be?"

"Ah, what do we care? We're leaving anyway. Where's Destiny? We should pack up and hit the road soon." Damon breathed. Is he serious about bringing a human doppleganger with us? _If_ we were even leaving together?

"No, I can't leave now and you know that. How are we suppose to find this person?"

"Let the adults handle this, Stefan."

* * *

**Damon Point Of View**

**Damon: Hey. Come 2 this location. B there in 5.**

I sent Desi a picture of the place I was at. I had just compelled Caroline away, and I wouldn't go in without Destiny by my side.

**Destiny: Fine. If U see your brother, tell him he is a lucky little fucker**

**Damon: Woah there. What did lil bro do this time?**

**Destiny: Nothin. No worries. turn around.**

"I was on a run. Lucky that I had stopped by the school to talk with Elena before I started again or I would be long gone." My little brunette was sporting a blue sports bra that looked awfully sexy, and little tight spandex that hugged her bottom. Her curly pony tale swayed as she tilted her head and questioned,

"So, why are we here?" She wiped her forehead to rid it of sweat and analyzed the shack in front of us. I blinked to get rid of my wandering eyes.

"There's another Vamp in town, and I used this little device to track him here."

"Hmm." I thought that she might ask about the device, but I guess she trusted me fully, because she said, "Alright. Let's go inside."

The door creaked as I wrenched it open, and I kept Desi behind me in case shit went down. And it did. Accept I didn't quite protect her.

Everything seemed normal, and I even had enough time to spin around once to take a look around before the first shot was fired.

Destiny took a bullet to the shoulder, and spread her arms out to block more, but two got through and hit me in each shoulder, taking me down. I guess the guy was blind or something, because he just kept on fucking shooting, and Destiny just kept on fucking taking the damn bullets.

I could see Destiny start to shake with the shock of the bullet wounds. The Vampire with wooden bullets came foreword and shot her again, this time taking her down. Desi grunted as she made contact with the floor, and the guy fully revealed himself.

It was the news man, Logan Fell.

"I have _tons_ of these wooden bullets, soooo," He waved the gun around in our direction. "Nothing funky."

"You don't want to do this, trust me." I breathed out, which earned me another shot to the shoulder. Damn this hurt like a mother... "Owww." The cry of pain escaped me, and in reaction, Destiny reached for me with her hand, moaning in pain as she had to rotate her shoulder, and landed with her palm shaking against my leg. If the moan hadn't been pain, that would have been a total turn on. Just saying.

"That's what you _get_."

"For _what_?"

"For turning me into this."

"I killed you." I admitted. "I didn't turn you."

"See, I know what you and your brother are; I've been watching the two of you. I knew you'd show up here, and I'm glad you did, because I have some questions."

"Me first. Who turned you?"

"How should I know!? Last thing I remember is; I'm about to stake your brother, and then you grab me. That's it. Then I wake up in the ground behind a used car dealership on highway 4. _Somebody_ buried me."

"That's what happens." I pulled out one of the bullets from my side, and grabbed Desi by the shoulders and lay her next to me. She was unconscious.

"It had to have been you. You bit me."

"You have to have vampire blood in your system when you die. I didn't do that. Some other vampire found you, gave you their blood."

"Who?" WTF? I don't know who? If I did, would I have asked you that question, retard?

"That's what I want to know."

"It's not like the welcome wagon was waiting with a bundle of cake and a hand book, it's been a learn as you go process. You know, one minute I'm a small town, on the rise news guy, and the next I can't get into my house because my foot won't go through the door."

"You have to be invited in." Ha ha, loser. I continued to pull bullets from myself and an unconscious Destiny.

"Yeah I know." He started spitefully. "I live alone."

"Ah haha, that sucks!"

"So now, I'm at the Ramada watching pay per view, eating _everything_ in sight- including housekeeping."

"Hey, it could be worse." Destiny gasped awake next to me, and rolled over to be closer to me.

"All I can think about is blood, and killing people, and I can't stop killing! I can't stop _killing_. And I _like_ it."

"Welcome to the club." All of my bullets were now out. _Wait a minute... the cops only found one body. _I thought, confused. Or apparently I said it because Logan responded.

"I left one, I was tired." He defended. "But I've been hiding the rest of the bodies. Yeah! There right over there." Logan Fell gestured with his gun behind him at a large pile of... corpse. Ewww.

"They're just piling up."

Logan went and sat down, and I brought myself to lean against a wall, and Desi followed by crawling up and laying her head in my lap. I pet her curls in comfort as the news guys carried on.

"Why am I so over emotional? All I can think about is my old girlfriend. I wanna be with her, and bite her and stuff."

"Ew. Aunt Jenna?" Destiny sounded truly disgusted, and I really didn't want this Logan guy to get pissed and start shooting again. He had already seemed to relax quite a bit.

"You probably love her. Anything you felt before will be magnified now."

"Well man, your gonna have to learn how to control that shit." Desi said with a humorless smile.

"What about walking in the sun? I'm a morning person. You can walk in the sun. Which by the way, is pretty cool. No body would ever suspect you. That's not in the journals."

"The journals?" I inquired.

"Yeah the founding families pass down these journals. C'mon man. How do you walk in the sun?" I felt Desi squeeze my hand to tell me that she has some of these 'journals' too.

"Who turned you?"

"How do you walk in the sun?"

"Who turned you?"

"You know, I've been really nice so far, but I _will_ kill you. Or maybe before that, I'll kill the Gilbert Twin that you've got attached to your hip."

"Then you'll never know." I sneered, angered that he threatened my best-friend. I then stood, bring Desi up to lean heavily against my shoulder.

"You're not answering my questions."

"You _first_."

"Seems were at a bit of an impasse then, doesn't it?"

"I have things to do. People to kill. Guess I'll be needing a head start." He swiftly raised his gun and fired a bunch of shots at Destiny and I.

After I got the bullets out of myself and Destiny and giving her blood, I called Stefan to explain our predicament.

* * *

**Destiny Point of view**

My phone started singing It's time by Imagine Dragons just about the time that Damon's phone started buzzing as well. We were taking a stroll through the woods, so I went by my tree and he went by his so we gave each other some sort of privacy.

"Yellow?"

"D-Destiny. Are y-you with Damon?" My twin seemed to be crying.

"Yeah, I'm with Damy. Elena, are you okay?"

"N-no! Nity- Nity we _look_ like her!"

"Who? Who do we look like?"

"K-katherine!"

"Yeah Damon said we looked like her... but... what do you mean?" If it was just a loose 'we have some of the same traits, like dark hair and lips' then it would have been fine. But this- this was something that sent my sister over the edge.

"I mean like, w-we could all be TWINS, Nity! WE LOOK EXACTLY ALIKE!"

"What the _fuck_?"

"I KNOW! And I was there, I was in his room... we had sex for crying out loud! And all for nothing! HE DOESN'T EVEN LOVE ME!"

"Okay, calm down Elena. Where are you?"

"I-I'm in the car."

"Okay, why don't you go to the nearest stop and calm down. Go inside whatever building you can... just be careful..."

"Everything okay over here?" Damon was putting his phone into his pocket, and he looked me all innocent from under those dark lashes.

I stared at him for a second while everthing clicked into place. The only reason he licked me, or 'thought he loved me' was because I was a replica of Katherine. He would never love me. Not as much as he loved that girl from 1864. I bet he just kept me close to him so he could get a thrill out of seeing his love again.

"No. Nothings okay, _Damon_." I used his full name to let on how mad I was.

"Oh- uh. Okay. What's wrong?" Damon looked like a dear caught in head lights.

"What's wrong is that you _never_ loved me. Never even liked me. It was all for Katherine. It's because I look like her, isn't it? Did you get a rush from me telling you I loved you? Hmm? You sick _bastard_." I spat, and turned on my heal, walking out into the woods. Tears began to stream down my face as I felt his firm hand on my shoulder. I used my skills to flip him over me, and stared down at a very confused Damon.

"Don't _touch_ me. Don't _talk_ to me, don't even _look_ at me." And I walked away from him.

I sniffed back my dreaded tears and brought the forgotten phone back to my ear.

"Elena? You still there?"

"Y-yeah. I heard that. Ar-" My sister screeched and I heard a deafening crash, bang, boom.

"Elena? Elena!" But the call had ended.

* * *

**Alright guys, bit of an extra bit here... I was watching the episodes and really wanted to write this part... So, a little gift to you guys for the 'haven't updated in a million years sort of thing. :P I have to warn you, a lot may change in between now and then, like who is sired to who, who is what supernatural creature, who is in love with who... Anything can happen! So this mini chapter isn't a don deal on anything, just something to make all of us happy! (Hopefully) I might do this more often if you aren't to opposed to it, or to confused :D **

*****WARNING: MAY CONTAIN SPOILERS FOR LATE SEASON 4, IF YOU HAVE NOT WATCHED IT, YOU ARE DESTINED TO BE LOST AND CONFUSED*****

My eyes flickered between my sister and the house. Flames licked the sides of my childhood, and brought it crashing down. My mothers kindness, my fathers strength, and my brothers innocence wafted away with the wind, leaving the burnt remains of my life.

"Lena?" I called out to my sister without taking my eyes from the burning remains of Jeremey.

"To many memories; it's better this way." My deep blue eyes sought hers, searching for answers.

But Elena merely shrugged and walked down the street, away from me and away from our home.

I flipped around, tears filling my eyes.

"D-damy?"

"She killed Jeremy... Oh my gosh! ELENA KILLED JEREMY!" Anger, confusion and sorrow course through me as I shouted.

"Destiny! Jeremy was... He had passed on a while ago." Stefan was careful with his words.

"No! No; the ring! The ring was going to bring him back!" I was full on whining now. He had to understand; my baby brother wasn't dead.

But then it hit me. When Stefan was talking about the smell, Jeremy must have been decomposing. When I had heard Elena screaming at Meredith, she had been blinded by love and defiance as I am- well... Was. Jeremy had been dead.

The painful thoughts slapped me, followed by a whiplash of another simple fact.

I would have done the same exact thing.

I blinked, and felt a numb sensation spread throughout my limbs.

**DAMON POV**

I could see the deep sea blue that shown brightly against Desi's tears fade into an extremely pale blue. Oh no. I had seen this look before; this expression of utter emptiness. That's when I knew what was happening.

"Destiny... Don't do it."

"Don't do what, Damon?" Realization hit me fast and hard. Destiny wasn't about to 'flip the switch', she already had.

I as Stefan's eyes widening as he saw what I already had.

As painful as it is to admit, my dear brother had become quite close to Destiny, even to the point of love. And even more excruciating to concede, she might love him back. Of course; Destiny has sworn up and down that she- mind and heart- is faithful and loving to me and ONLY me.

"Destiny you can't go too." Stefan whispered.

"Go where Stefan? As it seems right now, I'm going to be staying in this town for a while." My best friend smirked, twirled a lock of her perfectly curled hair seductively around her pointer finger, and then took off in the same direction as her twin.

Elena just HAD to set the house and body on fire. Stefan just HAD to let Elena turn off her emotions.

Now my strong, beautiful, loving Destiny would turn into a cold, selfish being.

But I would get her back. We would get her back.

* * *

"That the best you got, Steffy?"

We has finally gotten Destiny, and planned on beating her to get back to her humanity. Elena has yet to be caught, and the only reason that she wasn't, was because Destiny saved her and sacrificed herself. Elena seems to be the only link to humanity and feelings in Destiny, and vise versa. Elena will be in pain if we show her destiny getting tortured, and Destiny would have been in pain if she witnessed Elena in distress.

I had made Stefan do the whippings because I couldn't bare to start off by beating my love.

Stefan grimaced and thrashed the whole against her back once again.

Destiny grunted as the leather made contact, making her lower back red and mutilated.

We had to be sure that Desi's bra and panties stayed on, because even though both Gilbert twins had stripped down in front of us _multiple_ times in the past week, and it would not unsettle the emotionless girl in front of me, it would certainly make the situation awkward between Stefan and I.

"I can't." Stefan gave in with a purse of his lips and a light shake of his head, offering the whip to me.

I sighed and looked in distain toward the slim leather that I had to slap my beloved with.

Just when I was mustering the courage to look at Destiny so I could whip her, she stood and turned to me. A sheen layer of sweat plastered itself into her perfect face as she looked me and said,

"Are you going to kiss me or kill me Damon? We both know your only capable of one." Desi had gotten so close that she pressed herself to me as she struck the ball that hit home. The very words that led to the re breakage to an already smashed heart.

And she laughed. Threw those curls back and laughed at me.

"Did that Hurt? Well I would hope so. Maybe then you'll know the pain it caused me to here it, too. Oh, and escpecailly your eager response." Destiny smiled and shook her head.

"Glad _that_ feeling is gone."

I blinked as Desi meandered around the room, touching the walls with a calculating expression on her face, looking very Katherine.

"Does it hurt to know that your brother was falling for me too, _Damy_?" She sneered my nickname, indicating that she didn't use that as a sign of emotion, but instead a show of indifference and smugness.

I narrowed my eyes at Stefan as he shifted uncomfortably.

"I see that doesn't surprise you." Destiny toyed with me, hands on her hips.

"After all, we could all see him loosing interest in Elena, even of she was sired to him. Vamp elena wasn't cutting it for him."

"And when he needed a friend to sob to about loosing his love; there Caroline and I were. But he can't fall for Caroline, I mean; my god. A line would have to start for that chick. Tyler and Klaus fill up that spots for making Caroline available. But there I was! The twin of the two women he lived most, with the soul stronger then either of their's ever were." She tilted her head to the side. "And I guess _that_ suprised you though, huh? That I gave in to the darkness and flipped the switch. The _strong_ one in the group. But the thing is; I don't even think it was a choice I made. I think that my body shut down on itself and threw me head first into the pit of emotionlessness."

She moved back to me, and reenforced my grip around the whip with her hand secure around mine, and then bent down a few feet away from us.

"So go ahead, whip me, beat me, burn me. But know that it wasn't my choice to turn it all off, and it won't be my choice to turn it back on, either."


End file.
